


Mickey and Silvia

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-17
Updated: 2001-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through a portal, Angel and Spike have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey and Silvia

Part 1

"Angel Investigation, we help the hopeless. Can we help you?

"Cordelia, it's me Willow. Can I speak to Angel, it's urgent."

"Angel, Willow for you."

"Hi Willow. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Angel. We have a small problem, a big one actually, a really big one. Giles is talking about alternate dimensions, portals, and strange phenomena but he really doesn't know and Spike wants to go and do all by himself. I know he is strong but I think he needs help and he is too proud and he feels that he should protect us and..."

Angel put the phone down. "Delia, if she ever finishes the sentence let her know that I am on my way." Once again he was going back to Sunnydale to help out, only this time he was going to help his Childe, not Buffy. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? I can do this myself, you big poofter."

"Willow called and told me you would be here."

"Well, Red can't keep her mouth shut. And I can take care of a bleeding portal without your help."

"Spike, shut up and let's find a way to close it before God knows what happens."

At that moment a blinding light hit the two vampires and they fell unconscious.

* * *

The two vampires were lying down. Spike was the first to regain consciousness. He looked at his surroundings. They were under a tree. He could see the outlines of mountains against the horizon. The green hills smelled of summer flowers. The sky was magnificent and the sun was shining.

"AHH, the sun, you, me, not burning. AHHHH"

Angel felt too nauseous to open his eyes. The sun must have really scared Spike because his voice sounds an octave higher than usual. 

"Spike, relax. I have traveled through another portal recently and it seems that in different realities vampires don't go up in smoke with direct sunlight." 

"Yeah, but where the bloody hell are we and how do we go back?"

At that, Angel finally opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. He wasn't sure that his eyes were seeing what his brain was telling him. "Spike?" He asked uncertain. When the blond vampire answered with a sarcastic reply, Angel started laughing.

"What's so effin' funny, wanker?"

"First of all, ladies should not have such a foul mouth. Secondly, I liked you better as a man." With that Angel started laughing again until tears where coming down his face. 

"What you mean 'ladies'? Liked me better, 'as a man'? Angel, I think this little dimension jumping is frying your brain."

"Spike, I hate to tell you but you are a woman, or female vampire if you want to get technical. Just look for yourself if you don't believe me." He chuckled.

Spike's eyes went to his body and saw his full breast, his wide hips and he did the only possible thing, he fainted.

* * *

"Spike, get up. We don't have time for this. Come on, wake up."

"Angel, I dreamt that I was a woman and we could stay under the sun."

"It wasn't a dream. Come on, Spike, I don't need you to panic on me. We'll find out what going on. Just get up. I saw houses, maybe we can figure where we are. Let's go."

Angel's voice was switching between ordering and begging. Yelling and screaming at his childe came naturally, but it was difficult to scream at the beautiful woman laid on the grass. 

Spike really was stunning in this new persona. His hair was shoulder length and wavy. It had his natural color; none of that peroxide that Angel hated. His amazing blue eyes were as radiant as ever. His features were softer, more feminine. His luscious lips made his mouth look like a ripe cherry.

Angel wanted to take that mouth and ravish it. Then he remembered that he was looking at Spike, his childe, the vampire that tortured him over a ring. "OK, get up."

Spike wasn't sure what Angel was up too. One second he was being, dare he say it, nice, then, he had this look that reminded so much of Angelus when he was ready to take his prey. Not the crazy Sunnydale Angelus, but the smart and sensual Angelus whom he had loved so many years ago. He had a look of want, of pure and simple sexual desire. Then the brusque command and soul boy was back in charge.

"OK, let's go. The sooner we figured this out, the sooner I can get my body parts back." Spike started to follow Angel who was moving toward the houses that he had seen.

"Angel did you see that? That's a classic, a '61 Chevy Impala SS. Do you know how rare they are?" Spike sounded as excited as a five years old at Christmas. "And there is another, and another, and another. What kind of dimension has 60's cars?" This time he really sounded confused.

Angel was searching with his eyes for anything that would help them out in solving this mystery. He needed to get back to their dimension and change Spike back to his manly glory because he didn't think he could stay next to this new and improved version without jumping his bones.

As the two vampires approached they realized that the buildings they had seen at a distance were not houses but cabins. In front of them, there were many youngsters standing around talking and laughing. 

At first Angel was expecting to find demons, but these were human kids. He could smell their blood and he had no doubt that no demons were present.

Having determined that, he focused on their appearance. The girls were wearing tight tops made of cotton, no lycra or other synthetic material, and be-bop skirts. The boys were mostly wearing white shirts and jeans; their hair slicked back with enough oil to grease a car engine.

Upon their arrival, the conversations died down and all eyes turned toward them. Angel wasn't really surprised. Their looks must be 'quite interesting' to use one of Wesley's favorite phrases. 

The two vampires were still wearing their leather dusters even though it was summer. Spike's coat seemed even bigger with his new physique. The dark vampire knew that if he got rid of the coat he could blend in. But Spike, oh, he looked simple delicious. His tight black jean fit even tighter on his womanly hips and his black T-shirt stretched over full breasts attracting any man with eyes.

A boy of about twenty zeroed in on Spike. "Can I help you? And what is your name darling?"

"His...Her name is...Silvia and she is with me. So hands off." Angel growled. No one should be allowed to look at Spike like that and live.

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow. "Silvia, with you. Oh luv, how sweet." 

Spike's voice dripped with sarcasm and Angel knew that he would pay dearly for his bout of jealousy.

"Yes, pet. I'm Silvia and this is Mickey, you know like the mouse." 

Spike couldn't continue his little speech because a very hyper girl interrupted him.

"Oh, you are English. That explains your outfits. You know the people out here are so old fashioned. I say come on, it's 1963, live a little. Then again, what would you expect in the Catskill." 

At those words, Spike fainted for the second time.

* * *

When Spike woke up he found himself surrounded by many older men. The way they looked at him made him feel like a piece of meat. He found himself wincing at the thought that he couldn't even protect himself courtesy of the Initiative.

"My dear, you are awake. That is a relief." 

At those words, Angel appeared at Spike's side with his inhuman speed. Why am I even worried? This is Spike. He can take care of himself. 

"Thank you, gentlemen. I think it's time that I take my fiance to our cabin." With that Angel took Spike into his arms and walked him to their new abode.

* * *

"Are you really OK, Spike?" Angel was worried. Spike was paler than usual.

"Stop treating me like I'm some kind of chit."

"Well you did faint twice today alone!" Angel smirked. 

For some reason, Spike would always managed to get them in strange situations. In the past, it usually meant that they were forced to spend their days hiding in sewers and coal mines because the blond had upset entire villages. But even Will had never done something quite so outrageous as a sex change.

"I talked to Mr. Kellerman. I told him that we just arrived from England and all our luggage was lost. I figured with the money I have in my wallet we could stay here for a while if we have to. He didn't question the fact that we arrived here without a car. I guess as long as we pay him he doesn't care."

"Kellerman...Catskill...Yeah and the dance instructor is Johnny."

"How did you know that?" Angel asked in surprise.

"Ponce, haven't you ever seen Dirty fucking Dancing? You must be the only one in the universe. Now tell me why are we in a movie, why am I a woman and what are we going to do about it?" Spike was yelling by the end of his little speech. His blue eyes revealed his fears. Tears were threatening to form.

Angel closed the gap between them and embraced Spike. "No, I don't know, I don't know and we'll figure it out. Just calm down now." 

Angel wanted to take all of his fears away, the new ones as well as the ancient ones. For now, he was grateful to whatever God or Goddess that his childe was not rejecting him.

Spike seemed to regain his composure when he started laughing. 

Spike has gone crazy, first he's crying, now he's laughing. 

Imagining what Angel must be thinking, Spike smirked. "Can't you hear the bleeding song they are playing outside?"

The dark vampire started listening and recognized the music by the Four Season.

* * *

Big girls don't cry  
Big girls don't cry-yi-yi (they don't cry)   
Big girls don't cry (who said they don't cry?)

* * *

"I guess that applies to me, huh?" Spike was getting back his sense of humor but Angel knew how fragile the younger vampire really was. 

"Well Mickey, time to go outside and start figure this out. The least we can do is getting a suntan while we are here."

Part 2

DAY 8 - 10:30 pm

I decided to write down what happens here, hoping that it will help us make some sense of it.

It has been a little over a week since our arrival to Kellerman's resort and we really haven't discovered anything new about our situation.

I am actually happy here. I am getting a suntan. I am growing accustomed to being a woman. I discovered that the so-called weaker sex has the best weapon at its disposal: teasing.

I can sway my hips seductively. I can wear tops that feel like a second skin on my breasts, leaving very little to the imagination. I can flirt and bat my eyes. They all come to me like bees to a jar of honey.

It's so easy to attract men, any man: from the older gentlemen who spend their summer vacation as guest to the younger ones that work here. I really don't have any serious intention toward any of them, but the feeling of being wanted is intoxicating.

The fact that I get a rouse out of Angel every time someone gets near me is an added bonus. I can see how much he wants me. I can see the lust in his eyes. I can smell his arousal. I swear he has a permanent hard on.

Now I know the power the slayer had on both of us. Of course, I am evil and I intend to milk my new power for all its worth.

Our relation is a crossroad. We are growing close with each passing day. The way we act with each other reminds me of the intimacy that I shared with Angelus. However, this time I am his equal and this makes it all more pleasurable.

I am sitting under a tree. The same one that witnessed our arrival not so long ago. I see my sire coming up the hill. He is searching for me. I know we are going to make love tonight.

The kids are playing their 45's again and the singer seems to know what it's going to happen:

We're gonna make love  
It's gonna be tonight  
I can just imagine  
Huggin' and teasin' and  
Lovin' and squeezin' all night  
I've made up my mind  
Just he's gonna be mine

If you want to know how we got to this point, you'll just have to read my previous entries.

* * *

**DAY 1**

Our first priority is to find blood. I suggested that we could use the humans around since butcher's service is out of the question. Angel groaned and vetoed the idea immediately. 

Over my loud objections, my sire decided that we'd feed from the numerous wild animals that roam around this place. He has to kill them first before I can drink. Bloody chip, I can't even kill the effing animals.

After our first taste, I have decided that fresh deer blood is better than iced pig's blood. Not that I will ever tell Angel that.

DAY 2 - Nighttime

"Great dinner, fresh blood. What else could a vampire want?" I say out loud. My mind answers silently: 'a good kill and a great fuck.' My mind always has great thoughts.

"Want to go for a walk? It's so nice out. You can see the stars. Sometimes in L.A., there are too many lights to see them." Angel is babbling. I have never seen him be so insecure. I wonder what's going on with him.

"Walk would be nice." I say. I start breathing. Bloody hell he knows that I only breath when I am nervous.

He doesn't seem to notice, or at least he doesn't say anything. Well, well, he is breathing also. I guess I'll return the favor and I won't mention it either.

I can see him looking at me when he thinks that I am not looking.

"Just spit it out, poof. You have been staring at me for like forever. What's wrong?" Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I want him to look at me.

"Mmm...nothing is wrong...I just...you look really nice tonight." I am surprised at his voice. He sounds like a teenager on his first date. It's kinda of nice that he doesn't take me for granted. After all, he did own me body and soul for a few decades.

"Thank you, mate...err...you look good too." Shit, shit, shit. Am I stupid or what? I went to college and I'm babbling like Xander, worse like Tara. I'm officially a whelp.

That's when I fell his fingers intertwine with mine. He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with a shy smile.

Cor, I have butterflies flying in my stomach.

We continue our walk, silently, never separating our hands. The Drifters are playing Some Kind of Wonderful and I can here from a distance:

All you have to do is touch my hand  
To show me you understand  
And something happens to me  
That's some kind of wonderful

We go back to the cabin. I thank the gods for the double beds. I don't think I am ready to deal with this yet. Whatever 'this' is.

DAY 3 - Morning

"Do you want to go swimming, Angel? We have a choice, pool or lake." I am trying to sound natural. I don't want to spoil the mood after last night.

"We can't go, no bathing suits." I hear his words, but it sound like there is another reason why he doesn't want to go. I wish I could read him as well as he reads me.

"We have suits. Billy went to the city yesterday. I gave him money to get us some outfits, bathing suits included." I have seen the suits he brought back. I know Angel is not going to like them, especially his. However, I don't relent. 

"Your suit is in the first drawer of the chest, left side."

"OK, I'll go change." This time I can see the confusion in his face. I think he just agreed to shut me up without knowing what he was agreeing to.

Few minutes later I hear him screaming from the bathroom.

"There is no way in hell that I am going out in public with this, this thing?" He sounds disgusted. I wonder how bad it really looks.

"Why?" I reply in my most innocent voice.

"Because." He sounds defeated more than upset.

"Yeah peaches, that's very elaborate. I would think that in 250 years your vocabulary would be a little more extensive." I am taunting him and I know it.

"It doesn't look good, OK!" Whow, he sounds ashamed now.

I decide to put an end to his misery, or maybe it's just the beginning.

"Come out and let me see, luv. I promise not to laugh."

My jaw drops at the sight. Bloody hell, suits were really tight in the 60's. Slightly better than the 70's but still very tight. 

"I told you I am indecent." I love the puppy look that he gives me.

"Pet, you are gorgeous." My sincerity seems to increase his embarrassment so I decide to continue. "You have the perfect body to pull it off. The girls will be all over you."

I don't tell him that this girl is ready to jump him. If I open my mouth, we are not getting out of this room for a month.

"I am still not going out there wearing this suit." He's starting to get his resolve back. I have to work quickly before he makes up his mind not to go swimming.

"Well, you can go without it. I'm sure that would be appreciated." Bad thought, really bad because I am getting I little too aroused now. I'm glad that I don't have a hard on to show it.

"Come on. I wanna go swimming. Everyone wears the same bleeding suits. It actually looks good on you. So let's just go." I am whining now, but I am ready to do anything. I found a legitimate reason to keep him without clothes and I am not ready to give up yet.

"Fine, but we go to the lake. There is probably less people."

Boy was he wrong. True, most of the guests are lounging around the pool, but the off duty staff is all here.

I take off the summery sundress I have on. I know I am showing off my body, but hey if you have it, flaunt it. The suit that Billy picked out for me as a push up top. Every time I move I feel my cleavage threatening to spill out.

Angel growls at me. I see a flash of gold in his eyes. I guess the demon inside is really not too happy with my public display. However, I can see him grow hard in his own suit. I guess he is not too displeased.

I raise my scarred eyebrow. "So, do you want to go swimming or are you going to stand there and stare all day?"

"Let's go." His voice is strained. He grabs my hand and leads me to the water. 

The swim seems to have calmed soul boy. I guess cold water does wonders to ease an erection. I flirt a bit, but I never leave his side. I don't know how much I can push him and I am not ready to find out. Yet.

"I am getting out, want to get a tan while we are here." I gaze into his brown eyes, hoping for something. I don't know what.

"I'll come with you." A smile appears on our faces. His pun is readily understood.

We swim ashore. As soon as we get out of the water I sense him tense behind me. I turn around to see pure rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" His tone is reminiscent of Angelus. I don't like that.

"A bathing suit?" I reply weakly. In a way I am happy that he is so jealous, but I also feel fear at the memories, anger because I was his and he left me.  
"It's yellow, wet and transparent. I can count the hair in your pussy. No one is allowed to see you except me. Get dressed NOW." I flinch at his crude tone. 

I wish I could yell back. I wish I could tell him that he lost any right over me when he abandoned me. I wish I could speak without tears running down. But I can't, so I put all my efforts to prevent the salty drops to streak my face.

A girl has a radio on and the lyrics are a slap in my face.

You don't own me,  
I'm not just one of your many toys.  
You don't own me,  
Don't say I can't go with other boys.  
Don't tell me what to do,  
And don't tell me what to say,  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display, 'cause...  
You don't own me,  
Don't try to change me in any way.  
You don't own me,  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay. 

How appropriate, I think. However, I keep my mouth shut and allow him to drag me back to our cabin.

Part 3

DAY 4 - Afternoon

I am still in the bedroom too afraid to leave. We haven't spoken since yesterday. I avoided him like the plague all day. At night, I made sure to get to our cabin first and I locked myself in the bedroom.

Angelus must have slept on the couch. In my mind he is Angelus again, not soul boy. My mind knows that I am wrong, but my unbeating heart tells me otherwise.

I realize that if he were really Angelus he would just break the door down. He would force me to submit to him. My pain and humiliation would only make him happy. But he is not doing any of that so I guess Angel is still in control.

I am scared to face him. Not physically, I have put up with immense torture at his hand when I was just turned. Besides, Angel would never use that kind of force. No, I am afraid for my heart. 

I was starting to think that there may be something new between me and Angel, something even better that what I had with Angelus. My illusions were shuttered once and I don't know if I can go through it for a second time.

There are noises in the other room. He starts knocking on the door. "Open this door, please." He is whispering the words knowing full well that I can hear him.

I can just picture him leaning on the other side of the door, head rested on the wooden divider, one fist raised to knock softly.

I can't stay here forever. I prepare myself mentally and I slowly open the door. He doesn't move and we are standing in front of each other, bodies almost touching.

He puts one hand on my lower back and pulls me closer. He caresses my face with his other one. I close my eyes at the cool touch and give into it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I look at him and I see tears. I must be a bigger nancy boy than he is because I am ready to forgive and forget. Getting possessive is part of our vampiric genetic make-up. He may not want to admit it but we can't change what we are. Of course, I won't share my thoughts with him just yet.

He rests his forehead on mine. I can feel his needless breath on my face and I start to breathe also. I feel a familiar, yet different warmth builds in my body at the sight of my sire's succulent lips so close to mine. He moves even closer and he kisses me.

It's not a passionate or sexual kiss. It's very chaste by any standard, but it causes an earth shuttering sensation in my body. I can feel my clit aching with want and juices start to flow in my core. Nothing will happen though because I can't allow it. I need time.

He seems to know this because he steps back. He cups my face with his hands and I can see the tenderness in his face. He is trying to sooth me and it's working.

"You want to go somewhere, do something. We can't stay inside forever. I promise not to act like a total jerk." He forces a smile but his face betrays his uncertainty.

I lower my gaze and answer in a small voice: "I want to go dancing."

Now he looks confused. "I thought we went dancing already," he replies. 

"No, I don't want to go dancing with those fossils you call guests. I want to go to Johnnie's with the kids."

He has refused to go there since I got invited to those 'staff-only' parties. He wouldn't let me go alone either telling me how it was dangerous for me to be around men with the chip. Strangely, he always used the word 'men', never 'humans'

"Fine, we'll go tonight. Can't we get some air now?" My face must have lit up because he has this stupid grin in his face. 

"OK, just let me put some clothes on." While I go back to the bedroom, I hear him muttering. "They better cover that body." I smile.

We go to the theater/dancing area/playing area. It's a huge room used for whatever is necessary. Johnnie is rehearsing the song that he will sing at the show.

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league 

I lean on Angel and rest my head on his shoulder. I let out a sigh. I hope Angel feel the same toward me. 

DAY 4 - Nighttime

"Are you ready?" Angel must have worn off the floor with all the pacing.

"Hold your horses. I had no idea that it takes so much time to get ready when you are a woman." 

Of course, I would have been done about 2 hours ago if it weren't for the make up. I used to help Dru put her make up, so at least I have an idea of what's what. However, learning to put it on myself without the benefit of a reflection is proving more difficult than killing humans with the chip.

I take a needless breath and join Angel in the living room. "We can go now."

I hear my sire hiss. Please Gods, not another jealous scene. I don't think I can deal with Mr. Caveman so soon.

I slowly lift my eyes and look at him. Yes, yes, yes, oh gods, yes. His eyes are truly the windows to his soul. His cinnamon orbs are darkened by lust. But there is a lot more there. I can see love and tenderness. How long I have waited for this expression!

"Spike, you look beautiful." He hesitates a little while he approaches me. "I..." He never finishes this sentence because I kiss him lightly on his lips. The grin that appears on his face could lighten up an entire city. I smile back.

"Maybe we should go. I know you are looking forward to tonight." He takes both my hands and looks straight into my eyes. "If we don't go now, I don't think that I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

He turns around and drags me outside. I light a cigarette that I stole and I giggle. I am not a patient man, or woman as the case may be. However, Angel's renewed love for me makes all my sexual frustration melt away. If I have his soul, my body can wait.

We can hear the music blasting from the cabin long before we arrive. I try to get Angel to dance with me but he seems content to look at me. Remembering his jealous streak I start dancing very innocently at first. When I see that he is relaxed I forget everything and let the music take control of my body.

You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down  
Do you love me?  
Do you love me?  
Ah do you love?  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now, oh 

I get close to him and start moving my body around him. He is leaning on a table. He doesn't move, he just stays there and looks at me. Even when I grab his neck and start nibbling at his jugular, he stands still. However, I can see other parts of his body growing.

We play this teasing game for a while. He is still smiling so I guess I haven't overdone it. By the end of the night we are all tired and the music starts slowing down. That's when my sire gets up and pulls me close to him.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go   
So won't you say you love me   
I'll make you so proud of me   
We'll make 'em turn their heads   
Every place we go   
So won't you please   
Be my little baby_

"Spike...it's true I have need you since I laid my eyes on you. I am sorry I had to leave you. I just... I guess I wanted to tell you that it wouldn't happen anymore. I wouldn't leave you unless you asked me to." 

I can't even fight the tears. I am so happy that if I would cease to exist at this moment I wouldn't care.

_I'll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three   
Oh, since the day I saw you   
I have been waiting for you   
You know I will adore you   
Till eternity _

"You don't have to say anything. I know I haven't been there for you as I should have. But Spike, please know that I truly will love you for eternity."

I kiss him. I let me tongue slip into his mouth and I can taste all that it's Angel, my sire. I get lost in the kiss feeling safe in his arms. The music ends and there is nothing left for us to do but go back to the cabin.

I am starting to like this courting business.

Part 4

DAY 5 - Afternoon

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" I grin. I know that Babe and Johnnie have been sneaking around, but being the Big Bad I still enjoy seeing people embarrassed.

"Oh, hi Silvia, Mickey. I was just teaching Babe the merengue." I roll my eyes, he can't even lie convincingly.

"Sure, you were, luv." I laugh.

"Be nice, Spike. They are just kids." Angel whispers in my ears. I know no human could have heard him.

I am bored so I press on. "Do you mind if we stay and watch." I sit down before they can reply.

They start dancing. For the love of Satan, he was telling the truth. I can't believe these kids; they are a disgrace, they are pure and innocent, and they don't even lie.

"You want to make them blush?" I hear Johnnie say softly. I would have missed it entirely if it weren't for my preternatural powers. 

He goes to the record player and put a LP on. I wonder what he has in mind. Not that anything he can come up with would really make me blush.

I lean on Angel's body waiting for our surprise. Angel wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me so close that nothing could stand between our bodies, not even air.  
I hear the music start but I am not really paying attention because Angel is licking my earlobe. I feel his hard cock behind my ass and push my hips back. If he doesn't stop I am going to jump him right here.

I hear someone clear her throat and I focus on the kids again. Now I smirk. I recognize the song. I wonder if Angel has ever heard it.

The two humans are lip singing and dancing to the song while Angel continues his attack on my earlobe. He seems oblivious to all that's around him. Mr. Brooding seems to be on vacation.

Love, love is strange  
Lots of people take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You'll never wanna quit 

"Love must really be strange because I seem to have fallen for an annoying peroxide vampire. " His voice is low and sexual, never leaving the proximity of my neck. It sends shivers down my spine.

Your sweet loving  
Is better than a kiss  
When you leave me  
Sweet kisses I miss 

I know I shouldn't open myself up to more disappointment, but my mouth doesn't seem to agree with my mind. 

"If I didn't have to take care of Dru, I would have walked into the sun when you left. I hope you are not planning to abandon me again because I don't think I can go through that again."

I sense his muscles tense but he doesn't push me away. "Spike, I told you I will never leave you again."

He rakes his fingers through my hair until he reaches the nape of my neck. I feel my knees give away. I am glad that I am still in his arms because I don't think I could stand otherwise.

MICKEY: Silvia...  
SILVIA: Yes Mickey?  
MICKEY: How do you call your loverboy?   
SILVIA: Come 'ere loverboy!!  
MICKEY: And if he doesn't answer?  
SILVIA: Ohh loverboy! 

Angel starts to laugh. I don't think I have ever seen soul boy laugh. He smirks, he chuckles, but he never laughs.

"So that's what you got your little inspiration, Spike? Am I really your loverboy?" 

If it doesn't stop talking so close to my ear, I swear I am going to orgasm without taking my close off.

"You can be anything you want." Oh for Satan's sake, I can't believe I answered that way. My brain seems to be fried at the moment and I can't think of anything else to say.

MICKEY: And if he STILL doesn't answer?   
SILVIA: I simply say  
Baby,  
Oohh baby  
My sweet baby  
You're the one  
TOGETHER: Baby,  
Oohh baby  
My sweet baby  
You're the one 

Angel spins me around until we are facing each other. I feel his erection pushing on my stomach. His eyes freeze my every movement.

"Spike, you are the one." 

**DAY 6**

We spent the day at the pool. We played ball in the water. We tanned. We could have been a regular couple if it weren't for our nightly feed on the poor deer. 

I feel like a teenager in love. It's amazing how we have forgotten Sunnydale, L.A. and the other problems we left behind. Here it's just Angel and me, two people in love. Even the demons inside us seem appeased here.

We are lying on the couch and he is on top of me kissing me. We haven't had sex yet. We haven't really talked about it. I am happy to let things develop slowly.

I chuckle.

"I'm kissing you and you chuckle. I must be doing something wrong." He has an amused tone in his voice. I really like this care-free, souled version of Angelus.

"I was thinking that I have never been french kissed in my life. I needed to become a female vampire living in the Catskills to experience it." I laugh again.

"I am sorry" He frowns.

"For the devil's sake, don't you start brooding now. You know how shy I was as a mortal. If Dru hadn't turned me I would have been 60 and a virgin. So shut up and kiss me again."

He starts kissing and licking, biting and nibbling. I guess he forgot about the brooding.

I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Then he stops. I can see he is thinking again. Thinking is bad, really bad when you are making out. I wish he would realize that.

"Spike... I wanted to tell you...I am having the time of my life. I know that I am in love and nothing I have felt in the past is comparable to what we have, what we could have."

I have a million questions about his soul, about his love for Buffy, but I don't ask them. It's a perfect moment and I don't want to ruin it. If we ever get back, we'll just deal with them. For now I am glad to be under him, with his arms wrapped around me and his lips on mine.

**DAY 7**

We find ourselves at one of the 'staff only' parties again. Angel seems to enjoy showing me off now that he knows how much I love him. Of course, the damn arse doesn't realize that I have loved for over a century. When I tell him he responds that I loved someone else. 

I wonder if he really believes that they are completely separate beings: his demon and his soul. He must, because otherwise he wouldn't have left me. He would have known that I would have stayed with him when his sire rejected him.

Babe and Johnnie are getting closer. I know how it's going to end. I have seen the movie after all. Actually I have memorized the movie since Little Bit would watch it constantly.

He pulls me toward the dance floor. I am laughing so hard that I can't even move. I can't believe he is dancing.

I want to know if you'll be my girl  
When I saw you walking down the street   
I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet   
She's so pretty, Lord she's fine  
I'm gonna make her mine all mine

He swirls me around and then pulls me closer.

"So are you going to be my girl or do I have to wait for an eternity?" His tone is light but his eyes betray him. His lust is palpable and I melt in his arms.

"I am not going to push you but I hope I can make you mine soon because I am tired of taking long cold showers." I grin. Every night he spends half an hour under the shower and when he gets out there is no steam in the bathroom so I know he is not lying.

"Soon, I promise." I smile; he smiles back.

DAY 8 - 10:30pm

I am sitting under a tree. The same one that witnessed our arrival not so long ago. I see my sire coming up the hill. He is searching for me. I know we are going to make love tonight.

The kids are playing their 45's again and the singer seems to know what it's going to happen:

We're gonna make love  
It's gonna be tonight  
I can just imagine  
Huggin' and teasin' and  
Lovin' and squeezin' all night  
I've made up my mind  
Just he's gonna be mine

He senses where I am and arrives in seconds. He sits down next to me. I put down my journal and kiss him.

* * *

The souled vampire gently lowers Spike to the ground and he covers the blonde with his muscular body. He starts kissing his lover with an all-consuming passion. His tongue seeks entry that is quickly granted. He tastes Spike's essence in that one kiss: blood, cigarettes, alcohol and je ne se qua which is Spike.

Angel's kisses move sensually toward the blonde's neck. His tongue traces Spike's jugular causing the young vampire to moan.

Angel raises his head. He stares at Spike and a flash of gold appears in his eyes. Spike is lying there with swollen lips, entangled hair and flushed skin. The dark haired vampire has never seen anybody look so erotic in his 250 years of unlife.

One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about   
Darlin' tonight 

"I want to make love to you Spike. I want to worship your body. I want you." 

With vampire speed, Angel takes off his clothes. He starts unbuttoning Spike's shirt revealing a blue laced bra. He bits one nipple through the delicate fabric while his fingers tease the neglected one.

Angel is in Heaven, almost but not quite. He needs to feel Spike, he needs to be able to touch every inch of his alabaster skin.

"Clothes off. NOW." 

He unhooks the bra while Spike opens the zipper of his skirt. In one swift movement, the skirt is thrown in the pile of clothes. The blue laced thong covering the blonde is soon ripped by Angel's teeth giving him full access to Spike's cunt.

He attacks the throbbing nub with his tongue until juices start flowing. He reaches Spikes' nipples and flicks them with his thumbs. The blonde bucks his hips at the double attack.

"Please, Angel...I can't wait." Spike's brain is not functioning anymore but the meaning is obvious.

"Come for me, Spike." He murmurs; his tongue and teeth never leaving Spike's core.

The words combined with the vibrations caused by the grating voice pushes him to the brink.

"AngelyesImcummingyesohfuckyes." 

Spike's eyes are wide opened surprised at the sensation caused by this new body. He doesn't have time to reflect on the different experience that his mouth is assaulted once again. He can taste his own juices in Angel's mouth and the taste makes him horny again.

"I love you Spike, now and forever." The older vampire says breaking their dueling tongues. "I'll make you mine tonight."

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give you love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes 

With those words, Angel positions his erect cock at Spike's opening. Blue orbs lost into the cinnamon irises. He enters swiftly until he hears his lover gasp. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Confusion sweeps over Angel. He thought that the juices from the first orgasm would provide enough lubrication.

"I think you just took my virginity, again." Spike answers shyly. 

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?   
Will you still love me tomorrow?

"But this time, I'll be your first and only." Angel smiles. 

"My first and only." 

Their lovemaking becomes frenzied as passion sweeps through them. Angel pistons Spike, his pelvic bone hitting the aching nub. Their rhythm increases. Their game faces take over their human forms. 

Spike needs more. He wants to belong to Angel completely. He turns his head baring his neck. Angel doesn't resist the invitation and his fangs puncture his lover's skin to draw blood. 

With one hand Angel raises his childe's head toward his own neck. Spike dives toward the now exposed skin to drink his sire's blood. 

The taste of his sire combined with the throbbing cock in his pussy gives Spike the most powerful orgasm that he has experienced in his unlife. His vaginal muscles starts to clench around Angel's erection.

"God, Spiiiiiiiiiike, yes." Angel sends his cold semen inside his lover's body.

Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?  
I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow? 

"You don't have to ask me Spike. I will love you for eternity, no matter what happens. You are mine and I am yours."

Angel moves to the side and pulls Spike into a tender embrace. The two vampires lie still while the north wind of Boreas brushes their bodies. Neither knows of the significance, neither cares spent by their coupling.

Before either one can say anything else a blinding lights engulfs them.

Part 5

"Giles, Wesley! Get up here. I think they are waking up."

Willow hadn't left the vampires' side since they were rendered unconscious by the portal. 

They had been in this forced coma for 8 days. During this time, the gang had tried different spells to wake them up. While the level of difficulty increased, the result was always the same. Nothing worked. 

Willow was the last to give up when her energy was completely drained. 

Finally, they were forced to wait hoping that the two vampires would wake up.

When Spike and Angel opened their eyes, they found themselves surrounded by all their friends. 

After looking around, Spike realized that they were lying on Joyce's bed. Dawn was the first to hug Spike. He was her family now.

"It's OK, Nibblet. I'm fine." He tried to reassure the teenager in his arms but he was still shaken up by his dream. He was a woman and had made love to Angel. Spike wasn't sure whether he should be glad that he was a dream.

"Angel, are you OK? You scared me to death. I told you that you should have taken Gunn or Wesley with you." Cordelia couldn't resist the 'I told you so' comment.

"Cordy, I am fine. And Gunn and Wesley would have been in my situation if I had taken them with me." Angel knew that reason wouldn't help, but he still tried. The problem was that he was too emotionally spent. In his dream, he was in love with his childe and Spike had returned that love. Now he was awake and alone again.

He looked at the blond sitting next to him. Was he imagining it? He could swear that he saw love in those blue orbs.

"Are you OK, Spike?" Angel's hand touched the blond head.

"Stop touching me, nancy boy. Of course, I'm fine." 

He didn't have time to think why the souled vampire was acting so strangely before he felt the queasiness in his stomach. He pushed Dawn away and he flung himself off the bed. He thanked his vampire speed when he was able to reach the bathroom before starting to throw up.

The dark vampire was the quickest to reach Spike. Angel was at his side holding his forehead while the contents of his stomach kept coming out. When he finally stopped, Angel took him in his arms.

"What's wrong Silvia?" He didn't know why the name had slipped out. He was thankful that no one else was close enough to hear it.

Spike's jaw dropped at the name. That was his dream how could Angel know about it.

The look on Spike's face startled Angel until he realized that it wasn't a dream. Somehow they had really lived it all. 

He kissed the blonde vampire.

Two witches, a seer, a watcher, an ex watcher turned rogue demon hunter, the Key, an ex vengeance demon and the Zeppo all looked on speechless.

* * *

The entire group was sitting in the Summers' living room, still in shock from the bathroom scene. Only Dawn seemed happy that Spike had found someone who cared for him.

"We need to know what you remember to determine how to deal with the portal." The older watcher was trying to do his best to stay calm after having listened to Spike's cursing for a good thirty minutes.

"Bloody hell, Rupert. I don't care. I want to know why I am puking. I am tired of all these changes." Spike let the last part slip before he realized what he was saying. He gave Angel's a scarred look hoping for some help.

"What changes, Spike? Tell us what happened." Giles wanted answers. He was losing his patience but he also knew Spike well enough to know that pushing the vampire would only obtain the opposite effect.

"We both experienced the same events." The response came from the souled vampire who was doing his best to keep his calm. He wanted nothing else but to be left alone with his lover.

"See, you never listen to me. I told you they weren't in a coma at all. They were in another dimension." 

All heads turned to the ex demoness. "You were feeding in the other dimension, yes?" 

When she saw the vampires nod their heads, she pressed on. "That's why they didn't seem to suffer from hunger. I told you it was the portal to Olympus. Do you think the Greeks came up with that all by themselves? Please, humans are not so inventive. ...So did they make a nice orgasmic experience for you?"

* * *

After hours of discussion and with great input from the ex demoness, they were able to deduct that the portal was indeed a door to another dimension. 

Anya smugly explained that the inhabitants of Olympus feed on other beings' emotions. For this reason they would suck beings from other dimension. They would steal images from their victims' minds, and create worlds that would amplify the victims' feelings. 

From these encounters, the Greek myth of the Olympic gods was born. 

Anya informed them that the gods liked the passionate personalities of the Ionic people so much that they created a permanent portal in ancient Greece. This had given Anya the chance to meet some of the gods in person.

Anya was quick to point out that these so-called gods had real powers comparable to the powers of mythology. Therefore anything the two vampires experienced on Olympus would have repercussion in their dimension.

* * *

Feeling the sun's arrival, Angel claimed to be too tired to continue this interesting, yet useless discussion and informed everyone that both vampires would now go to sleep. He never gave anyone a reason why he was speaking for Spike. For once the blonde was only too grateful to comply.  
They were back in Joyce's room. Spike was lying on the bed while Angel sat on an armchair.

"So, of all the things on this earth, you could only think of a movie before possibly being dusted?" Angel was teasing but he was also curious to find out how Spike's mind worked.

"Shut up. Nibblet made me watch that movie three times that day. I know every bloody line. I guess the gods saw that and got a bit confused." He was sulking but a hint of humor was there.

"Do you regret any of it?" Spike added the question as an after thought, but this was the most important bit of information to him.

Angel was unsure how to answer it. It had been so simple at Kellerman's, but here it was different. Then he realized that his love was still the same.

He got up from the chair and threw himself onto Spike. He cupped the blonde's face and stared into the blue eyes. "I love you now and forever."

He was about the land a kiss when he felt Spike push him with all his strength. Now he was really confused. He thought that's what his lover wanted and needed to hear.

Spike, on the other hand, needed to get to the bathroom fairly quickly if he didn't want to leave a blood trail in the hallway. Nausea was a sensation he hadn't experienced in over a century and he sure hadn't missed it. 

Angel was panicking now. 

When something or someone was threatening his loved ones, the dark vampire, whether as Angel or Angelus, would react with death and destruction, but now his lover was sick and he had no one to slay. He felt completely hopeless until he thought about the one person that could help him. He practically flew downstairs.

"Is Anya still here?" When his eyes found the young woman, he grabbed her and dragged her upstairs. 

Spike was lying on the bed again looking even paler than usual.

"What's wrong with him? What did those gods do to him?" Angel was frantic.

"I don't know Angel. There are many gods. I don't know whom you encountered. They usually don't hurt their guests thought. So unless you offended one of them, they wouldn't harm you."

"Spike did you do something stupid that I don't know about?" Angel wouldn't be surprised to find out about a fight. Leave it up to the blonde to piss off a god.

"I didn't do anything, you poof. You never left my side, ever. So if I had done anything, you would have known about it." After taking a breath he added: "I'm hungry."

He was whining but he really didn't feel well. He felt a tremendous hunger but his body refused to keep any blood down.

"I'll go get blood for him. You stay with him." Anya volunteered. A thousand years of experience told her that these two were in love.

When she returned with the blood, her suspicions were confirmed. She found Spike scooped up against Angel's body. The taller vampire was hugging the other landing soft kisses on his blonde head.

She joined the two on the bed. Thinking about what the vampires had told them, she recognized that they hadn't disclosed any real information except the fact that they had experienced the same fantasy and that they were never in danger.

"Look, I'll try to help, but I need to know everything." She kept her voice soft. She had learnt after Buffy's death that humans reacted better to that tone when they were afraid or sad. She was willing to bet that it would work on vampires also.

"Just sleep now and you can tell me later, OK." She pointed to the blonde vampire who was peacefully asleep in Angel's arms. She handed the blood to Angel and left.

Angel drank the blood intended for his companion and joined him in slumber.

* * *

Spike could hear them arguing downstairs. He wanted to know what was going on but getting up taking so much energy. He just woke up but he felt so very tired.

(I just need some blood and I'll be fine. Of course, I have to manage not to puke it all.)

He was slowly making his way down the stairs when he heard his lover's voice. He sounded upset. True Angel was using his usual monotone but Spike's vampire ears could pick up the tension.

"I'm staying here. Wes, you are in charge, remember. You can take Cordy and Gunn back to L.A. and I'll stay until we find out what's wrong with Spike."

"What if I have a vision and we have to fight demons? You would put us in danger to stay with Spike?" Cordy was trying to reason with her friend not understanding why Angel was being so stubborn.

"Just stay away from the fucking demons and you'll be safe. I.am.staying.with.SPIKE."

Everyone gaped. Angel was Mr. Stoic. He never cursed, never raised his voice, almost never unless he had misplaced his soul.

"It's OK luv. I am sure that if you need him, he can drive down and be back without missing anything." Spike didn't want to create problems between Angel and his friends.

Angel covered the distance between them in two long steps and hugged Spike. "I am staying. I don't want to discuss it anymore, but thanks anyway." He said softly then he released the blonde and stepped back. 

His warm gaze became a frown.

"What the fuck! You have a heartbeat."

"Cor Peaches, what are you on and where can I find some? Of course I don't have a heartbeat. I'm a bleeding vampire for Satan's sake."

"Did you have intercourse on Olympus?" Anya might have learnt the tone to use, but tact was still not her forte.

Xander wanted to be blasted into oblivious at that moment. "Anya, we don't ask that question. We don't even want to think that question. And may I add EWWWW."

"Yes, well Anya, personal questions are really no help right now." Giles swore that he could hear the music from the Twilight Zone in his head.

"Why do you want to know?" Angel was learning that this young woman was a lot smarter that everyone gave her credit for. She may not know how to act around humans (Like I am Mr. Savoir Faire) but she had vast experience with the non-human world. 

Before Anya could answer Spike spoke up. "Dawn, can you go and buy me some pistachio ice-cream?"

"Hell, you just want to get rid of me. You're worse than Buffy was. I'll let you know that I know a lot about sex." The key was tired of being treated like a kid.  
"First of all you know I don't like it when you curse. Secondly, I never want to get rid of you. I just really, really want ice cream right now. Thirdly, you'll discover sex the day you get married. So now, could you do me this favor?"

Dawn got up with a sigh, took the money proffered by Angel and left.

When Spike was certain that she wasn't standing outside the door, he turned to the ex demoness.

"Yeah, we had sex. So what?" He stayed focused on the young woman sitting in front of him. He wasn't sure how Angel would feel about his revelation but he needed to know what was wrong with him. When he felt Angel's arms around him, he relaxed again.

"Where were you?" Anya kept asking her questions without noticing the shock on the other humans' faces.

"Outside, on the grass, under a tree." Spike wasn't sure how much he wanted to share, but he would go to great lengths to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"How was the weather?"

"For God's sake, Anya, do you think the weather would explain why Spike has a heartbeat." Giles wanted to shut his employee up. "I don't really think any of us wants to know what constitutes a romantic encounter for two male vampires."

Spike and Angel started laughing at the last comment. Then they had to explain about Spike's sex change and answer what felt like a million questions. When they were done, Spike answered Anya's last question.

"It was nice. Moon was out. A little chilly, you know end of the summer in the mountains. Oh, it was windy, really windy. I almost felt that the wind was going through my body."

"Boreas." Anya was so excited. She knew exactly what was wrong with Spike and was sure that nothing bad would happen to him. 

She went on to explain to the rest. "Boreas is the God of Fertility. He can make fertile any female under any circumstance. Congratulation Spike, you're pregnant."

The two vampires answered in unison: "Oh, fuck."

* * *

Part 6

When Dawn returned from the store with the pistachio ice cream, she sensed that the tension in the room had skyrocketed during her absence.

"Did you find out what's wrong? Is Spike going...he is going to be fine, right?" She couldn't keep her voice steady.

(Oh God, I can't lose him too. I lost mom and Buffy; I need him too much.)

Spike was at her side in a second. He had promised that he would protect her, and her emotional well being was just as important as her physical one.

"Dawn, honey, it's OK, I'm fine. We just...we are going to have a little addition to the family. Or at least, that's what Anya thinks."

Her brain was trying to digest what Spike was saying but summer school must really have created a hole in her brain because the only thing that she could say was: "Huh".

"What Spike is trying to say is that we are going to have a baby." Angel's lips were moving, but for some reason her brain kept hearing baby, baby, baby. 

(I must have gotten sunstroke at the beach today. That's it, there is no way Angel is saying baby.)

"Baby?"

(Really eloquent Dawn. Keep going like this and you can start kindergarten soon.)

It was Giles who finally put a stop at the pathetic attempt at conversation. "Maybe we should not jump to conclusions. We can research it and see with what we can come up.

"Yes Watcher, I am sure we can find a lot of references to a male vampire turned into a woman rendered fertile by Boreas while visiting on Olympus and impregnated by another vampire."

The sarcasm in Spike's voice was not enough to prevent the people present from bursting into laughter.

"Yeah G-Man, for once I agree with Billy Idol wanna be." Xander couldn't believe that Mr. Fangless was going to be a mom. At that thought he started chuckling again.

"He is not going to be Mr. Peroxide anymore, that's for sure. The bleach would hurt the baby, especially in the first trimester." Cordelia couldn't pass the opportunity to discuss hairstyles even if it involved Spike's and not hers.

"You're right Cordy. And you know you're going to have to stop drinking and smoking. Oh, I hope it's a girl. Tara and I can help her become a witch."

A flow of comments on the future of the child enveloped the room. Their ramblings were getting to Spike. He never asked for a baby. He didn't want to be bossed around. He had enough limitations with the damn chip; a baby would just chain him up. He couldn't live like that. No thank you very much. He was the Big Bad after all. His anger erupted when he heard them pick baby names.

"Shut up. Shut the bloody hell up. Who said anything about keeping this baby? Did I have say I wanted it? NO. I'm a vampire, without a soul, like you all seem so keen on reminding me. So why would I would want to become a parent?"

His tirade left him without energy. This baby wasn't even born and was taking so much from him already. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes readying for the explosion that was to come.

When none arrived he reopened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Angel's face a mere breath away from his. The dark eyes were glazed, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"You don't want the baby?" Angel asked hoarsely, but ran out of the house without waiting for the answer.

"Well bloody splendid, I wish for once he would stay when there is a problem. But no, running away is so much easier."

Spike wasn't really addressing anyone, and at this point he really couldn't care less what any of them thought about this situation. So he stalked out too.

* * *

Angel felt the presence of a vampire and got ready for the fight. He should have known better than go back to the mansion.

Spike was surprised to sense another undead. It was common knowledge among the demon community that the mansion belonged to Angelus and no one wanted to risk his wrath even if he had a soul at the moment. 

The blonde carefully entered the garden. He really didn't feel well and he wouldn't last long in a fight. He just hoped that someone stupid enough to come here was a newly risen.

"You should be more careful. You are still too weak." Angel appeared from behind him, proving how quickly Spike could have been dusted.

"Well my mind seems to concentrate on something else at the moment." His sarcastic voice tapered off when he saw the sad expression on Angel's face.

"I'm sorry for that outburst. It's really not their business what I want to do." The blonde started pacing. "I'm just confused and they had already picked what college the baby would attend to. I'm a vampire, for Satan's sake. How would I raise a kid?"

"With my help," was Angel's short reply.

"Yeah right, I'm in Sunnyhell; you're in L.A. You'll send postcards for birthdays and holidays; a few phone calls. Till you find a new friend or a new hobby and then we're alone again."

Spike hadn't meant to say all of that, but hormones seemed to be doing the thinking for him.

His lover was afraid. Angel's heart cried at the realization that he may loose a child because of all the hurt he had caused in the past. The dark vampire also knew that only time would close those open wounds. For now, he could show the other how much he loved him.

"I told you that we'll be together forever. You are just going to have to move to L.A. and live with me. We'll raise the baby together."

"What about Dawn? I promised Buffy I would protect her until the end of time."

"We'll take her with us. We'll tell social services that she's moving with her father. Hank will never notice that she isn't living in the house. Is that all that's worrying you?"

"Do you really love me or is it just the baby?" Spike was staring at his feet. He really didn't want to be disappointed but he needed to know before bringing the baby into the world.

A hand lifted his chin and cold lips descended to his. "I.Love.You. I am going to devote my unlife to show you just how much."

With a big smile, Spike jumped on Angel. With his legs and arms wrapped around the older vampire, the blonde proceeded to ravage the cold mouth. His tongue exploring every part. His teeth biting Angel's lower lip before moving to his neck.

When his tongue started tracing his sire's jugular, he felt the erection straining against Angel's pants.

Soon Angel was moving them through the mansion. Spike felt a bed with satin sheet under him. He wasn't sure how Angel had managed to do that but he really didn't care.

The two were able to make their clothes disappear in mere seconds before resuming their kissing.

Angel broke the lip lock only to let his mouth wonder over the alabaster skin of his lover. He wanted to make this night special. He wanted to erase any doubts that may linger in the blonde's mind.

Angel was licking and biting Spike's entire body with the exception of his organ. The younger vampire needed friction. He tried to rub against Angel's body but the Irish had prevented every attempt. It was sweet torture. 

"Angel, please." His voice was sultry with desire.

"You have to learn to be patient, Will. I intent to make love to this fabulous body of yours all night."

Then the souled vampire began nibbling the inner thigh carefully avoid the engorged member. He let his fangs down and punctured the sensitive skin. He drank the rich blood, vigilant not to take too much.

The scream of release signaled Spike's first orgasm.

"Shit, Angel. Too good. I'm sorr..."

He was silenced by cold lips and the taste of his own blood. 

When Spike began to relax again, Angel moved down to his lover's stomach. He slowly licked it clean with his cool tongue and made a sensuous journey over that perfect member until it reached the heavy sac. He took one ball in his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. Gently he used his elbows to widen his lover until he was completely exposed. His tongue made a wet path to the pink rosetta. Then it traced the puckered opening a few times.

Angel could hear Spike's moans; he could smell the renewed arousal. He suddenly realized that he wanted to pleasure this man more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

"Fuck, that's so good." Spike was clinging at the sheets. He thought that he was too tired but when he felt the cold tongue enter him he was ready to explode again. He used all his control to prevent a new orgasm.

He could feel the coolness moving up his channel until it his the sensitive gland. With each new flicker, he could feel his passion grow.

"Angel, Stop. I want to you inside. Please, I need you." 

Spike needed to feel connected, needed to be one with his lover. This wasn't about sex any longer. This was about love and friendship. This was about sharing and caring. He needed Angel.

When the assault didn't end, Spike grabbed the older man and pulled him up. His tongue dove mercilessly into Angel's mouth.

"Need you now." He ordered into the kiss.

Angel reached in the nightstand drawer and was happy to find out that his sex toys were still there. He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on Spike's ass. Then he covered his own shaft.

"I'm a bloody vampire, I like pain. Would you get on with it already?"

Angel smirked. Only Spike could sound so annoyed while being shagged.

He positioned his erection between the pale cheeks and pushed his mushroom head through the ring muscle. His eyes never left his lover's face searching for any sign of pain. When he saw only desire he sheathed himself in one brusque thrust. He gasped and almost climaxed at the tight enclosure around his cock. He stopped waiting to regain his control.

Spike wanted to taste his lover. He used the brief pause to pull the larger man toward him until Angel's stomach was providing much needed contact against his own shaft. Soon they found the perfect rhythm so reminiscent of time past.

Spike was the first to climax; overly stimulated by what seemed hours of Angel's sexual ministrations. When the dark vampire felt the muscles spasm around his erection, he let out a powerful grunt and spilled his cold semen inside his lover.

Spike couldn't help but smile when he heard the familiar purr coming from his sire. He had never been so sated as in this very instant. That's when he realized that he and his baby were going to be fine.

"I'll move to L.A. with you. I want the baby to know both of his dads."

Sweet kisses and tears of joy flooded his face.

Part 7

After almost 3 weeks from their return from Olympus, Spike was sitting on a sofa in the hall of the Hyperion hotel while the L.A. crew was helping Dawn getting things settled in their new house.

"You know, for someone who has been in this dimension for only a year, you sure have a lot of crap."

"Sorry Cordelia, I didn't realize I was taking so much stuff, but I didn't want to leave mom's and Buffy's things there."

"Yeah sorry, but your evil self appointed guardian could help." Cordelia couldn't pass up the opportunity to insult Spike.

"Cordelia if you're tired I'll take care of the boxes. You know Spike can't strain himself during the first trimester"

Angel pretended not to hear the muttering coming from the ex cheerleader. Instead he went to his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe you should feed and go lie down. You worked too hard the past few days." Angel said so softly that the sound was muffled from the humans.

"I haven't done a bloody thing for two weeks thanks to you and that demon chit. I'm knocked up, not knocked out."

The intensity of his ice blue eyes proved the anger that was building inside him. He took a needless breath trying to control his rage, and added teasingly: "Show me our room."  
"OK, let's go," was the curt reply. He grabbed the last two boxes and headed upstairs. 

Angel was dreading this moment. He spent a lot of time with Anya discussing all that she knew about male pregnancies. He was thankful for her help, but the girl sure scared the living hell out of him. He specifically remembered a discussion they had right after they found out about Spike's condition.

* * *

"So what are you and Spike planning to do tonight?" The ex-demoness had asked.

"I don't know. He still fells tired, so I guess we'll stay home."

Angel never liked talking too much, but this girl seemed to know no barriers to privacy. She would question and question until she got her answer.

"Any special plans at home?" She asked again.

"No Anya, I don't have any plans but if you want to know something you should just ask it, at least we avoid this attempt at polite conversation." He sighed.

"They told me you were abrupt, why didn't they say you're rude? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you had any orgasm plans?"

Angel actually spit the soda he was drinking from his nose. When they had finally had convinced him to drink this happened. He now knew why he stuck to blood.

"Not that's any of your business, but I haven't planned anything."

"It is my business. You told me to take care of Spike while you guys are here. You can't have orgasms with him yet."

"Why?" The dark vampire was suspicious. He never knew when the blonde girl was speaking from experience or just plain making things up.

"I think you should wait until you see a doctor. See I was thinking, he is a vampire and lives on borrowed blood. If you have orgasms, then all the blood will go to his dick and it may hurt the baby."

Somehow this made some sense in Angel's purely male mind. So following her advice he had avoided all sexual activities from that day on.

* * *

"Let me bring these things up there and I'll be right back." He tenderly hugged the blonde. 

"You seem to like her company better than mine. You never want to be with me anymore." 

Spike was pouting, God was he sexy when he pouted. Angel needed all his control to stop himself from ravaging the beautiful creature standing in front of him.

The dark vampire cupped his lover's face and began kissing him with tenderness never felt. This man was his reason for existing. The young vampire had given Angel a reason to keep going; he had given Angel love.

"I love you. I want to be with you every moment of every day of our unlives. I just don't want to hurt you and the baby. Now lie down and get comfortable."

After assuring himself that his orders were being obeyed, the older vampire was on his way to Dawn's room. 

"Dawn, are you sure you want to be so far away from us?" (She must really value her privacy.)

The teenager had chosen a room three floors up from their bedroom and on the opposite side of the building.

"I'm fine here, but thank you. I guess I was always so crowded at home that I like the space here."

(Good thinking Dawn. Maybe I should tell him the truth.) Dawn giggled at that thought. (Well Angel, the real reason is that I got the wiggins when I saw Buffy and Riley make out and I definitely don't want a repeat with you and Spike.) That's when she started laughing leaving a very confused Angel to stare at her.

(Teenagers, I'll never understand them for the unlife of me.)

When he could find nothing else to do, he returned to his room. The sight that welcomed him made his heart swell. Spike was lying naked and asleep on their bed. In slumber he was rubbing his stomach.

The dark vampire took his clothes off and lay in bed. He spread a blanket delicately. He covered his lover's hands with his and then fell asleep too.   
They were finally home.

* * *

A week after the two vampires found a demon OB/GYN who could deal with male pregnancies and they went to their first appointment.

"So doctor, you specialize in 'special' pregnancies?"

Angel didn't like this place. It looked sinister: all decorated in pink and baby blue with images of yellow ducks and little kittens. Dawn had assured him in the waiting room that it was a normal look for an obstetrician's office. He still wasn't convinced.

"I have been dealing with male pregnancies for close to 700 years. I am proud to say that I have witness more than a million births. You, my dear, are my first vampire though."

"I'm getting the hell out of here. I am not going to be a bleeding guinea pig for Doc Demon here." 

The very agitated pregnant vampire found his path blocked by his partner and a firm, yet gentle doctor.

Angel took the blonde in his arms and started to purr for him. The sound began to have his desired effect. "Love you," purr "I'll protect you," purr "you're safe."

"Angel, I love you too. I'm sorry I'm being such a pain. I'm...I think I'm scared." The blue orbs were glazed and soon tears streaked the angular face.

"It's ok, it's normal. Your body is producing hormones to help the baby grow. Since you have never needed any bodily function to live it is even more difficult for you to adjust to the pregnancy."

"Cor, than there is an explanation why I feel like this."

The old doctor smiled. Spike was not the first to be terrified by the mood swings and he wouldn't be the last.

"Just remember that everything that it's true for a regular pregnancy is ten fold for your pregnancy. You are just going to have to ride it out for the next nine months. Besides, you can do anything you like and your friend there can't complain too much since he put you in this position to begin with."

The humorous tone supported by medical reasoning reassured the blonde but annoyed the brunette. Finally, the visit was underway. After ascertaining that both parent and child were doing fine, they were sent home with a list of dos and don'ts and a new appointment for the next month.

They were about to leave when Angel just couldn't resist anymore.

"Is it true that we can't have sex?" He didn't think that he could last nine month near his gorgeous lover and not possess him.

This time the doctor laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, may I ask?"

Angel was really embarrassed and thanked all the gods that he didn't blush. How was he going to explain his conversation with Anya.

Sensing his discomforts, the doctor put him out of his misery. "You can have sex, at least for now. It may become uncomfortable the last weeks, but unless there are complications you should be fine."

The two vampires looked at the doctor, then looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"I'm fine, baby is fine, doc says it's ok. I want to go out."

Angel knew when to pick his battles. The blonde had spent the past month doing nothing. Knowing his lover as well as he did he was surprised that the peroxide blonde had lasted so long.

"Ok, let's get dressed and we'll go to Caritas."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing!" The peroxide vampire had his black denims, with a red shirt over black t-shirt and his Doc Martins.

"That's the same outfit you were wearing at the parent-teacher meeting five years ago."

"As they say here in the colonies 'if it ain't broken, don't fix it'. Besides you've been wearing black since the 50's."

"Yeah, but I change my clothes. You keep them on for an entire decade."

"Well, I have nothing else to wear and I couldn't go buy anything because you wouldn't let me go out." 

"You know, fine, wear that. I don't know why I bother with you. You're a spoiled brat."

"But I'm a sexy spoiled brat with a great ass." Spike winked at the dark vampire before landing a kiss on his nose.

Angel pulled the blonde closer. He fiercely attacked the cold lips of his lover, tasting the very essence of the young one. When he managed to speak his voice was quivering with desire.  
"Later, I promise."

* * *

"Angel, darling, you know how much I like you, but please tell me you're not here to sing."

"You sing, peaches? You are full of surprises."

"No, I don't sing. I suck at it and I do only when I have to. Don't worry Lorne, your hearing is safe tonight, at least from me."

"Well then, I'll get you and your friend a table. Would you like to introduce me to your fine looking friend or your manners have done a disappearing act?"

Spike had to smile at the green demon. Lorne's tongue was as sharp as his was and he always enjoyed a verbal fight. He enjoyed the physical ones too, but Angel wouldn't let him.

"No usually it's his soul that does the disappearing act. He never had manners to begin with."

"If you two don't shut up, I'm leaving. Spike, Lorne; Lorne, Spike and he's off limits. Now let's sit down." 

He was growling, but he really didn't care. Spike was his and his only. Angel could here in his head Cordy's voice: 'jealous much?'.

The host and the blonde looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"I'm going to sing."

"Will, can you just sit down and relax for once in your unlife?"

"We are in a bleeding karaoke bar, luv. If I can't drink and I can't smoke, the only thing left is singing."

Within a few moments the pregnant man was on stage. His voice was pure velvet. Demons and humans alike stopped all conversation to listen to the sensual and emotional tone.

Angel remembered the song all too well. They had listened to it one of their first nights at Kellerman's, but the words had a new meaning now.

I know I can't express  
This feeling of tenderness  
There's so much I wanna say  
But the right words just don't come my way   
I just know when I'm in your embrace  
This world is a happy place 

Spike was starring at his sire, his gaze never faltering. He could feel their connection like electricity through the air.

"He's really good." Lorne whispered.

"Yes, he is." The reply came with awe; eyes still fixed on the British wonder.

There's some kind of wonderful  
Some kind of sweet lips  
Some kind of warm eyes  
Some kind of soft sigh  
There's only some kind of wonderful

When he finished the song, he walked straight to the dark vampire. Angel jumped up from his chair. He imprisoned the younger man into a tight embrace and plunged into his mouth exploring every corner. They would have been naked and going at it right on the table if a loud applause from the people present hadn't brought them to reality.

They both sat down, Angel with an embarrassed look and Spike with a huge smile.

"I assume congratulations are in order. When were you going to tell me about the child?" Lorne asked with humor.

"How in Satan's unholy name do you know about the baby?" Spike still wasn't comfortable with sharing this bit of information with the demon population.

"I see what the Powers want me to see when a person sings. I really don't know why they wanted me to know, but there must be a significance."

"Well you can tell the fucking Powers that they don't have a claim on my child. They can have poof's help if he wants to help them, but the baby won't be involved. I will go to hell and back before I let them touch my child. Do you understand."

Spike was in full game face. He was not going to let anyone endanger his child especially the Powers who seemed to have total disregard for people's lives. His maternal instincts had reached their peak and he was ready to cut the green demon in pieces. It took all of Angel's preternatural strength to get the crazed vampire out of Caritas.

The pregnant vampire seemed a caged animal during their ride home. He would not speak and refused to meet Angel's gaze. He jumped out of the car the moment they reached the Hyperion. When Angel found him lying on the floor of their room, the blonde was curled in a fetal position repeating a mantra. 

"Can't die, can't die, can't die."

"Spike, who can't die?"

The Irish vampire was keeping his voice low, keeping his distance. His lover was cowering like a threatened animal; he was a mother trying to protect his child.

"Angel, promise you won't let them take the baby. Good people always die when they help the Powers. I don't want the baby to die."

The older man's heart gave out for his lover. He sat on the floor next to the blonde. He drew the young man close. He started placing butterfly kisses over Spike's face. He wanted to reassure and protect the man in his arms.

"No one is taking the baby." Kiss. " We'll protect him from anyone." Kiss.

(Good he's finally relaxing.)

"Just trust me." Kiss. "We'll take care of him." Kiss. "We'll love him."

All of a sudden, Angel was catapulted to the other side of the room and landed with a powerful thud.

"What the hell was that for Spike? Have you gone insane?" He knew he shouldn't have said that, and he should be calm but his head was spinning from hitting the heavy chest.

"We'll protect him, care for him, love him. You want a boy, your boy. What if it's a girl? Are you going to throw us out because you want a boy to carry your bloody name?" 

The shouting transformed itself into desperate sobbing while Angel looked dumbfounded at his first encounter with hormonal mood swigs.

"No, I didn't mean that. Boy or girl doesn't matter. I just want the baby to be ok. Please, Spike listen to me, I'm sorry."

He was carefully returning to the crying vampire's side. 

(Why am I even apologizing is beyond me. I haven't done anything and I'm here crawling on the floor begging.) 

The demon inside wasn't too thrilled with this new experience but for once his childe had total control.

"You've better be telling the truth or I'll rip your heart out after hours of torture with hot pokers and chains."

With that, Spike threw himself at the bigger vampire. Mouth furiously kissing and biting the pale skin of his beloved's neck. The blonde was in a frenzy due to the lack of sex and hormonal fluctuations. He couldn't wait with niceties and ripped all clothes that stood in his way. 

When the dark vampire was lying naked on the floor, the younger man began biting the hard nipple while pinching the other with his finger. He could almost taste blood from the bite but no amount of violence seemed to be enough tonight.

"You're enjoying this, pet?" The question was spitted through clenched teeth.

"Yes, God yes, Spike." He remembered the ravaged, violent sex they had shared before he was cursed with a soul. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed it. Not that he would ever admit to that in public, he was Mr. Brooding after all.

"Good because I plan to fuck raw tonight."

The blonde resumed his biting while his nails were leaving bloody trails on Angel's body. The smell of blood was intoxicating. Both men were aroused by the intensity of these long forgotten sensations.

The peroxide blonde started to tag at the heavy sac, inflicting just the right amount of pain and pleasure. His mouth soon joined his hands. He bit the erect member earning a whimper. He engulfed the hard cock in his mouth, but every time his mouth would reach the base he would bite a little bit harder than before to prevent to imminent orgasm. 

Spike knew his sire's body as intimately as his own and could control his release, but it wasn't enough. He wanted complete control. His life was like a tornado and he was caught in the middle of it, but at least he could control his lover's body.

"You won't come unless I say, understood?" It was so easy to revert to their old games, but Angel sensed a new need present in the hoarse voice.

"I am yours, Will."

The blonde lost the minimal control that he still had. He flipped the bigger man and entered him with one powerful thrust. He heard him groan as he paused to focus his strength, then ground in deep till he was sheathed to the hilt. 

The feel of the fresh blood oozing around him and the wonderful scent of it brought out the demon. 

Spike felt his orgasm building fast. He grabbed at the larger man's cock, jerking it wildly as he thrust. 

**"NOW"**

Both vampires roared and ejaculated together, spilling their semen after weeks of frustration. 

It took them a while to recuperate from the powerful experience. The blonde lay still and heavy on top of the brunette, but his arms still clung tightly. 

The dark vampire had never felt such a powerful orgasm, but his lover seem more worried than satisfied. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't want to force you."

"You didn't. Don't be sorry. I enjoyed every bite, every thrust. It's what we needed. That's the way vampire love is sometimes." He rolled over and grinned tentatively into the worried blue eyes, hoping to get him to smile. 

"It's just...I don't want to be like it was, you know, with me and Angelus...the mind games, the torture."

"It'll never be like that again. We've learnt so much, changed so much. Everything we do now is because we both want it. I want you to be happy, Will."

The dark vampire stood with his lover in his arm, carried him to bed and placed him gently on it, then laid down too, pulling him close until his Will was resting on his chest.

"I can walk you know. "

"I know, but right now I'd rather have you in my arms."

The grin of love and happiness on Spike's face could have illuminated the entire Hyperion. The young man kissed the broad chest. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

Part 8a - Angel's POV

"Angel, do you want cooo..." 

"Vision." I yell as if it wasn't obvious. "Spike get aspirin. Cordelia, what did you see?" 

"Shush, Angel, give me a moment. Next time tell TPB to send an e-mail, will you?" 

When she is able to reopen her eyes, she writes down an address and hands it to me. 

"It's a vampires' nest. I could see about 40 vamps." 

"Okay, let's get weapons. Cordy take care of crossbows, Wes stakes, Gunn fill the super soakers with holy water. Spike, I'll see you later." 

I give orders. That's what I do best. Even now that Wes is in charge I can't stop myself. 

Of course, this never works with my lover. He didn't obey when I was Angelus, when the punishment usually involved chains and whips. He surely won't obey me now that I have my soul. So it doesn't take long to hear him complain. 

"What in Satan's effing arse are you talking about? I am coming with you. I need exercise, you heard the doc." 

I know I am going to lose it, so I take a deep breath and try to sound reasonable. 

"No, you do not need this type of exercise. You are staying. Besides someone should stay with Dawn" 

"That's sweet Angel, but Mark and his mom are picking me up in about five minutes to go to the movies." 

She gives me a friendly kiss and goes outside to wait for her date. She never has any friends at the hotel. I guess she doesn't want to explain why two overprotective vampires are taking care of her. 

"See peaches, there is no reason for me to stay home." 

Reason is starting to fly out the window. I gave an order and he is arguing with me. Of course, the day that he will do as I say I'll have to worry about the Apocalypse. 

"You are staying. This is not open to discussion. I won't put you and the baby at risk." 

"You trust the little bint more than me, is that it? She, hood boy and the watcher are brilliant fighters and I am the helpless idiot who can't take of a few vamps. Well, sod off, I am going with or without you." 

Life was so much simpler when I was Angelus. I gave orders, minions would obey, Dru would worship me, and I was happy. Now I am dealing with a teenager, an ex cheerleader who wants to run my life and my spoiled childe who in fact runs my life. In my defense, I should mention that Angelus never won a verbal fight with William either. 

"Fine, but stay close. Don't do anything stupid!" 

"Love you, poof." 

He is pouting. I love it when he pouts. I just wanna kiss him. 

"Love you too, Will." 

He knows me so well. He knows that he is so damn sexy when he pouts and I   
become jello in his hands. God, how much I want him.

* * *

When we get there we discover that the nest is well guarded. Since it's dark already, all the vampires are awake. There is no way we can surprise them. So we follow my brilliant plan: go in and kill everything. That's Spike's usual plan so he is pretty happy with it. 

I am in the lead as always. We go in dusting and fighting any vamp that comes our way. I take the most but I can see with my peripheral vision that everyone is holding his or her own. 

When the proverbial and literal dust settles, I check around to do a survey of damage. That's when I realize that Spike is not next to me anymore. I panic, I know I'm screaming, but I can't stop myself. 

"Where's Spike? Has anyone seen him?" 

God no, please no, I need him, let him be all right. I can't go on without him. Fuck my redemption, fuck the good fight. I just want my lover back in my arms. I am sobbing now. I rather walk in the sun than continue without him. 

"Shut up Angel. I hear something." Cordelia tells me. 

We rush toward the moaning. I look down and I see Spike rolled up, holding his stomach. 

"You're alive!" So I'm babbling but my childe is alive or at least undead. 

"Angelus, I don't feel good. The baby...it hurts." 

Spike's usual lively voice is a mere whisper. My heart goes out to him. He is not supposed to be hurt. He's immortal, strong and vibrant. At that moment, I resent the baby that is making him so vulnerable. 

We rush to the obstetrician's office. Cordelia has enough wits to call in advance to find out if the doctor would be in at 9:00 at night. I thank the gods that demons run on the same schedule as vampires. 

I spend the car ride hugging and reassuring the beautiful man in my arms. I want to tell him that I don't care about the baby as long as he is fine, but I know he would hate me for that. So I keep touching and caressing. I can sense his body is struggling to cope with the injury. I'm afraid that there is something badly wrong, but I don't want to let him see how worried I am. Then I hear myself purr. If my friends are surprised they don't show it. 

He raises his head to look at me. I feel lost in those blue orbs. They are mysterious and dangerous as the open sea. 

"It's all my fault. You warned me not to fight, but I was too bloody stupid to listen. I'm sorry. " 

The sobbing is heart wrenching. I can hear the others draw a breath. I guess they are silently praying for my lover and my child. I don't pray anymore, I am becoming too cynical. 

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped you. Besides, there is nothing to worry about: you're fine and the baby will fine. You'll see." 

I tell him. I don't know if it's true but I don't care. Right now, I have to calm him down, I have to stop his pain. Because it is his pain. I love the idea of the baby, but it just doesn't feel real yet. Will, my sweet childe, is real. 

Did I say that I don't pray? Well, I lied. I pray that everything will be all right because I don't think that Spike will ever forgive himself if the baby is hurt. 

When we get to the doctor's office, the nurse takes a quick look at Spike and dashes us inside to see the demon obstetrician, while our friends wait outside. 

He looks so vulnerable lying on that cot. He has taken his shirt off because he needs a sonogram. I can see him shivering, but the cold is inside his heart. I sit next to him. He gives me a sad smile but at least he stops shaking. 

When the door opens, I can sense him tensing next to me. 

"Doc, is the baby alright?" He manages to say. 

The demon has the bedside manners of a country doctor today, so different than last time. This worries me more than anything else that has happened up to now. 

"Why don't we take a look?" 

He pours some gel on my lover's stomach and begins probing. He seems unmoved by Spike's gasps of pain as he maneuvers the scanner about. Images in black and white appear on the monitor connected to it. I know that's our baby but I can't see a damn thing. It looks like shadows to me; it's William I'm worried about. 

A few moments of this and I am ready to rip the doc apart. Will needs answers, I need answers and he better talk before I kill him. 

"Could you enlighten us? We are the parents after all." 

OK, I'm being sarcastic but he should appreciate it since the alternative is his painful death. 

"Look here. See this? That's the placenta. It has attached itself to the stomach since all your nourishment arrives through the blood to your stomach.   
This enables the baby to grow." 

"Can we skip the soddin' lesson, doc. I just want to know what's wrong. Why does my stomach hurt so much?" 

He is trying to sound tough, but he's biting back the pain and I see tears in his eyes again. 

"See this shadow here. That means that the placenta is partially detached. When it detached itself it caused a rip in your stomach lining. That's the pain you're feeling. We are going to stop the bleeding first." 

"What does it mean for the baby?" 

"Why don't we take care of you and deal with the rest for later?" I try to coax him. 

Can't he understand that bleeding is one of the few ways that he can cease to exist? For some insane reason he can't understand that, he is just thinking about it, the baby. I am starting to hate it. 

"I need to know, Angel, please." 

How can I refuse a simple answer when he asks me with that pleading tone? Doesn't he know that I would give him anything to see him smile? 

"I'll make it quick. Your partner is right we have to take care of you first. Anyway if you were human, it would mean a miscarriage. In your case it means a warning signal. One not to be taken lightly, I may add." 

He takes a deep breath and continues. I just want to shut him up and go on with the curing part. Will must sense this, because he puts a hand on my thigh and squeezes gently. I kiss his forehead and keep my mouth shut. 

"We'll do a spell that will stop the bleeding by reconnecting the placenta to the stomach. The reattachment will be almost immediate but the connection will be weak for a few weeks. 

He finally starts to move around setting up the room to perform the spell. He is finally going to take care of my lover. I am so happy that I could kiss a cross bathed in holy water. 

Then I see Spike shudder as the pain gets worse. In a split second I'm holding him in my arms as the chanting is started. 

I'm praying that the words are right as the air fills with static and the chant rises to a scream around us. There's a blinding flash, and then we're back with just the fluorescent lights and the buzz of the scanner. 

I look at the man in my arms, "Ok?" 

"Yep." He whispers eye's still tight shut, "Pain's gone." 

I release him and let him sit up, he swings his legs over and tries to jump up. 

"Owwwch!" He sits back down. 

"You'll have to take it easy for a few days yet." The doctor warns, "You'll need plenty of rest and extra blood, human if possible. I'm also giving you iron pills to supplement the blood loss. You are to keep your feet elevated as much as possible, which means bed or couch. I'll give you a potion now. I'll tell how to make it and you should drink a cup a day." 

I memorize the ingredients, but I ask him to write them down since my mind is still fixed on one concept: they are going to be fine. Then in the clouds that fogger my brain, a ray of light appears. 

"Fighting demons and vamps is out of the question, then. Right, doc?" 

"Don't be so happy, peaches. It probably means no sex either. I've got to rest." 

I laugh. He is fighting back. He is really fine. 

The doctor looks at us like we are a couple of overgrown toddlers. 

"No fighting demons, vamps or humans. Sex depends. Vampiric I-want-to-beat-you-to-a-pulp sex us definitely out of the question." 

I giggle. The guy must deal with a lot of vampires if he is giving us a definition of what sex is. 

"Love making is fine as long as you don't put pressure on your stomach. If for whatever reason, you feel discomfort then no penetration. Just remember rest, blood and more rest." 

When he is finished with the potion, he hands it to Spike. It smells rancid. Spike starts drinking but makes a face that reminds me of my sister Kathy when she had to drink cod liver oil as a lass. I guess the taste is even worse than the smells. 

The watchers think we can taste food. Boy, are they wrong. Taste and smell are connected. Our strong sense of smell means that our taste buds are more accurate than any human's is. 

Spike doesn't complain about the taste though. Once again this proves to me how much he loves the little life growing inside of him. 

He used to bitch at Angelus for weeks if the foods we stole weren't the finest. Belgian chocolates, Russian caviar and French wine, only the best for William the bloody. 

Now he is drinking that horrible liquid as if it would deliver salvation. I guess it does in a way: it assures the survival of the embryo. 

It amazes me how different this experience is for the two of us. I am the souled vampire, the protector of the innocents and I know I'm going to love and protect this baby once he's born. Spike is the soulless demon who snakes on Happy Meals on legs and he loves and protects this baby now. 

They have a connection that I will never have. I am jealous. I'm jealous that I won't feel the baby grow inside me. I am jealous that Spike will know and love the baby better than I ever will. 

Then I realize that it's not jealousy, or at least not principally. It's mostly fear. I am afraid that they will be each other's world. I am scared that I won't be as important to Spike as the baby will be. I am terrified that he will love this child more than he loves me. 

I am so completely lost in my thoughts that I haven't noticed Spike is dressed and ready to go. I take him in my arms and carry him to the car. 

"Doctor said feet elevated." I utter warding off any possible objection to my carrying him. 

I sit him in my lap on the backseat and raise his feet. Cordelia is squashed in the back with us, while Wes and Gunn are in the front. 

Everyone's so relieved they start yakking away. I really don't pay attention. I have become really good at blocking out people's voices. I spend my time kissing and touching my blonde lover. Then Cordelia's words push their way to my consciousness. 

"You buster, scared the heck out of us. Next time I'll stake you myself." 

"You're so sweet, pet. You make my heart melt with all your warmth." 

He is smiling again. I love his smile but it doesn't distract me enough from what has been said. 

"There won't be a next time. He is staying home until the baby is born." 

Then I turn to face him expecting a fight but he is starring at me with awe and amusement. I guess he doesn't mind my caveman attitude so much. 

"As you wish, Angel." 

I don't know if he was going to say anything else because I crush his lips with mine. I am holding on to him for dear life. I never really thought that I would lose him again. Today I discovered that I can lose him in too many ways and I don't like it. 

"What's wrong, luv?" 

His whisper reaches my ears only. He can sense my internal turmoil but how can I tell him all that I am feeling? I shake my head and attempt a smile. 

"Just hold on to me, Will." 

He kisses me. His fingers brush my hair until his hand starts teasing the nape of my neck. I close my eyes and let the sensation take hold of my body. Of course, I can't let go. I don't think Cordy would really appreciate the enactment of what's in my mind.

* * *

Part 8b 

When we finally get to the Hyperion, I carry him once again. I don't think I say goodbye, but it's not as if I am known for my manners. I go directly to our room and I place him on the bed. 

"So how are you feeling?" I ask standing around awkwardly. 

"Still sore, but I am a vampire, luv. I'll feel better soon enough, recuperating abilities and all." 

He is giving me this warm smile. It makes me feel like shit. Here he is in pain and he is trying to reassure me. I should be the one doing the nurturing. With that thought I realize that he hasn't fed. 

"I'll get some blood." 

When he arrived we got a microwave and a refrigerator for our room, so I don't have to leave him. I put 2 bags on the microwave and wait for them to warm up. I make a note to get some human blood. I return to the bed with two mugs. I hand him one and move to sit on my chair. 

"Sit with me, Angel." 

"Of course, Will." 

I arrange the pillows, so I can sit up. He leans against my chest. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't think I was so vulnerable. This'll teach me." 

"Don't think about it, now. Just concentrate on getting better. And promise me no more I'm The Big Bad stunts." 

He chuckles but promises. We talk for a while until he tells me that he needs to rest. 

"I'll get up so you can get comfortable." 

"I'll feel better if you stay." 

I kiss him and rearrange our bodies so he can sleep better. He falls asleep pretty soon. He looks so innocent. Something inside me breaks, I am crying. 

He spends the entire night and the next day asleep. He wakes up briefly to feed and drink that horrible potion. I know that vampires use sleep to restore their bodies so I am glad that he is resting. Twenty-four hours later, he finally wakes up. 

"Welcome in the land of the living, sleeping beauty." 

I welcome him with a warm cup of human blood courtesy of the local red cross and Cordelia's flirting skills. 

"I didn't know you watched Disney." He chuckles. "Besides, with us it's the land of the dead." 

I try to laugh at his horrible joke but I am still too shell-shocked by everything that happened. I feel alone. I have spent a whole twenty four hours in this room, pacing and thinking, wishing I could talk to somebody, but I can't confide with my human friends. 

I can imagine my conversation with them. 'I don't know if I want the baby because my lover may not love me then.' Yes, I can see that going really well. Or even better 'It would have been better if Spike weren't pregnant so he couldn't get hurt.' Yep, very altruistic of me. His question brings me back to reality. 

"What time is it? I feel like I have been sleeping for a bloody eternity" 

"It's two am. You have only slept for one day, I know that must be an eternity for someone that can stay still for more than ten minutes. So are you feeling better?" 

"Actually I do. It doesn't feel tender anymore and there is absolutely no pain. " 

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ok, maybe a little. It's not as if I can't move though. It's just a dull ache if I move to quickly." He drinks the rest of them blood and then he becomes serious. 

"What is it, pet? You've been in brooding mood since the vision. That's too long even for you." 

An internal conflict is tearing me. I want to share everything with him, but I'm afraid that I won't say it right. I'll mess everything and he'll hate me. 

"Make love to me, Will." 

I'm pathetic. He has just gone through a traumatic experience and I'm begging him to have sex with me. I know he probably just wants to rest but I need him to take me. 

A flash of lust darkens his blue irides. He takes off his clothes in silence, without getting off the bed. His eyes never leave mine. My cock twitches at the intensity of his gaze. 

"You better get out of those clothes, pet. I would love to do it for you but can't tire myself?" 

He is smirking at me. I can see the master vampire behind that smile. He is in control now and he knows it. 

I think I rip my silk shirt in the haste. I know my pants zipper will have to be replaced. Shoes and socks fly through the room and I am lying naked next to him within seconds. 

He moves cautiously on top of me. We both wait to see if the movement causes any pain. When it doesn't, he starts nibbling at my lobe. His lips move slowly to my neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until he reaches the junction with my shoulder. The kisses become bites in frenzy. He doesn't bite hard enough to break skin, but the sensation of the blood flowing to the offended area is pure sensuality. 

"Please, Will." 

He looks at me under dark lashes sending shivers down my spine. I am drowning in him. I have never felt so out of control in all my existence. 

"Just enjoy the ride, pet. You'll remember this for a long time, luv." 

God, what is he doing now? I feel his fingers on my hardened nipple. Then he licks and sucks on them. When I thought that it couldn't get better, he blows softly. The cold air shocks me and I'm in Heaven. 

"God, Spike." 

I push him toward my erection but he slaps my hands away. Instead, he grabs the toy box we keep under the bed. I find myself handcuffed to the bed before I can protest. He takes the silk blindfold and covers my eyes. 

I am completely at his mercy. I tense up. I am not to keen about surrendering control. My demon doesn't like it either. 

"Just let yourself go, Angel." 

He practically purrs in my ear. I strain against the cuff to grab him but he is no novice at this. There is no way I am getting out of the restrain without his permission. 

"Patience, Angelus." He moans in my mouth. 

I feel his tongue seeking entrance in my mouth. It's domineering and I give it complete access to my mouth. The coolness pleasurably surprises me. 

Then he moves away. I lay there expectantly waiting to discover what he has in store next. I hear something squirt. Soon, his warm hands are rubbing my chest. The massage oil smells of jasmine. His hands trace every rib and every muscle. My cock jumps in response to this new assault. 

"Touch me, God, I need you to touch me." 

"I thought I was touching you. Maybe you want to be a bit more specific, luv." He teases me. 

"Maybe you want to be touched here." 

I buck my hips when I feel his fingers pinch my nipples. I moan and he laughs. I feel his finger moving down on my chest until it reaches my belly button. It stops for a heartbeat and then resumes its downward journey. It's so close to my shaft that I think I am going to cum from the   
anticipation. 

"Or maybe you want to be touched here." 

For a moment, I think that I am going to get the release that I so much need. But he is so cruel tonight. I feel his tongue fucking my belly button while I raise my hips looking for denied friction. 

"I can't wait, please, I need to cum." 

I have never pleaded so much in my life, but I can't stand it anymore. I need to climax. 

He moves away again. I feel his teeth biting at my calves while his hands rub more oil. He raises my leg and slowly moves up to the back of my knee. His fingers are now drawing warm patterns on my thigh. He is so close to my crotch that I take a needless breath. 

He chuckles but he won't put an end to this sweet torture. Instead, he delicately lowers my leg and starts with the other. He performs the same ritual kissing and licking, biting and massaging every inch of my skin. 

When I feel him move away, I am ready to cry. Then warm oil is poured on my testicles and he begins to fondle them. 

"Yes, oh yes" 

Sex and words don't seem to mix in my head, but I don't particularly care. 

"Shit, Spike." 

He just deep throated my cock. The cool mouth on my shaft and the warm hands on my balls create the perfect mixture of pleasure. He pumps one, two, three times and I am too excited to last. 

**"AHAAAAA."**

He swallows my semen avidly. He continues to suck until I am spent. Then I feel his lip back on mine. My tongue darts inside his to taste myself. 

"I want to touch you, please." 

"I am not done yet. Just wait and you won't be disappointed." 

He cups my face and deepens the kiss. I can picture him with his sculptured body, biceps tense from the strain and eyes darkened by lust. I know his member is hard because I have felt it brush my body. 

"No brooding allowed." He whispers. 

"I wasn't brooding, I was thinking about you." I try to keep my voice steady but I am not too successful. 

"Tell me what you're thinking." His voice is low and sensual. 

"I..."I clear my throat. "I am thinking about they way your muscles contract when you lower yourself to kiss me. I am thinking about the way you wet your lips showing just the tip of your tongue. I can picture you hard cock brushing against mine creating just enough friction. I can...God what are you doing?" 

"You seem to be doing so good by yourself maybe you can tell me what I am doing." 

I seem to have lost all my verbal abilities. I concentrate on the new sensation on my chest. It takes me a while but I realize that he is using a feather. The light touch rekindles my passion. 

He straddles my hips while he continues to play with the feather. I can feel his erection on my stomach. I am surprised that he has so much control. I know how many of his plans failed because Spike couldn't wait. I chuckle at the last thought. 

"I must be doing something wrong if you're laughing. Maybe this will recapture your attention." 

He opens my legs and I sense him sitting between them. I feel a warm oiled finger playing with my rosetta. I lick my lips and quiver in anticipation. 

"That's better. I want your complete and undivided attention. Do you understand?" He asks me. The tone reminds me that my lover is indeed a powerful master vampire. 

"Yes master, you have my attention and my body; you have all of me." 

Before I have a chance to finish the sentence, his finger goes past my ring muscle. I move against it, but his hands stop me. 

"I want to see you, please." It's only fit that I am begging again. 

"Not yet, soon my luv." His tone is loving now. His complexity never fails to surprise me. 

I feel a second finger enter me. He pumps slowly and more deeply this time. He curves his fingers and hits my prostate. I am hard again. My breathing becomes labored; my body is mimicking patters learned long ago. 

When a third finger makes its way inside my body, I scream with pleasure. My body has never been loved so thoroughly as it has been tonight. 

"Are you ready for me, pet." 

"God, yes Spike, I want you inside me." 

I can't see him but I know he is smiling. I feel his member at my entrance and I push toward it. Spike enters in one swift motion until he is completely sheathed. I am so ready that there is no discomfort, just pleasure. 

He bends over and rips off the blindfold. He kisses me violently while he pumps into my body. 

"I want to touch you." 

He shakes his head and continues moving. He shifts position to grab my erection and in so doing his cock hits my gland. I close my eyes as waves of pleasure ripple through my body. 

"Keep your eyes open, Angel." 

I force myself to look at him again. He resumes his salvage rhythm. When my sac tightens, his game face appears. He fangs rip the skin of my neck. As soon as he begins to suck, I feel my orgasm take over my body. 

When he is satisfied that I can't spill anymore, he withdraws his fangs and starts pumping into me faster and faster. Our eyes lock into each other once again. 

"I love you Spike." I mouth. 

He comes with a roar, and then he rests on my body. When his breathing stops, he frees my arms. 

I move close to him and lay my head on his chest. His fingers are moving lazily through my hair. 

"Thank you." 

It just comes out so naturally. I hope he lets it go but then he wouldn't be Spike. 

"So what did just happen, luv?" His voice is pure curiosity. 

"If you don't know, we are in trouble." I quip back. 

He lifts my chin and stares at me. I feel his blue eyes penetrating my soul. I have hid from him for a hundred years and he still knows me: man and demon. It's still beyond me how he can own me so completely. 

"If you don't want to explain, then tell me why you called me Spike all night long." 

"That's your name." But then I think about it. I always call him Will or William in the privacy of our room. "I guess it's the first time that I gave up control. It had to be Spike, master vampire, not Will my childe." I pause, but I need to say more. "I never knew how enjoyable it would be to give you   
control." 

I smile. When I see understanding in his face, I continue. 

"I wanted you because I was afraid of losing you." 

It's his turn to smile. He looks almost angelic when he has this tender look in his eyes. 

"You will never lose me, Angel." 

"I am afraid that I'll lose your love." I murmur. 

He looks confused. Damn, I should remember that he can hear me, being a vampire. 

"The baby." I say ever softer. 

"You are jealous of the baby? Don't you understand why this baby is so important to me? It's because it's your baby, the fruit of your love. I have loved you for a century. I have loved you when you used me, when you left me, when you hated me. I will always love you Angel. Nothing and no one can destroy my love for you." 

I put my head on his chest again. I feel tears flood my eyes. They are tears of relief and joy. The tension leaves my body through the salty drops. 

I don't know how long I cried. I know that I wake up still clinched to him. His arms wrapped around my naked body and I have never been happier in my life. 

Part 9

~~~Angel's POV~~~ 

"God, yes, it's so good, Spike."

"Stop. Stop. Now"

"What? Am I hurting you, the baby?"

"I want ice cream!"

"You got to be kidding, right? I have my dick up your ass and you are thinking about ice cream."

I don't move. I know he must be joking. He is the one who can't get enough of sex.

"I said stop, ponce. I want ice cream."

Damn it, he is serious. I get up with a sigh. My throbbing member stands up as a clear reminder of what it would rather do. I have also learned in the past 3 months that if I don't make him happy I will never get back to that sexy ass. So I pull my silk robe on.

"I'll get you ice cream if you promise me that we can pick up where we left off." 

I pout hoping that it'll get some kind of acknowledgement. His answer erases any illusion and my erection.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I run down and come back with a list of flavors.

"Okay, we got chocolate chip, chocolate chip mint, cookie dough, chocolate fudge, strawberry, pistachio and rocky road. What would you like?"

I have learned to be prepared. His cravings seem to get more specific each day. I am starting to think that he does it just to annoy me. When I voiced my opinion to my friends I almost get dusted. So now I keep my mouth shut and I obey.

"I don't like those. I want Haagen-Dazs Hazelnut Gelato." 

He is whining like a four years old brat. I want to remind him that he is 121 years old expecting vampire, that he should grow up since he is about to become a parent, but that won't get me back to my sexual activities. 

"Where do you think I would get that? I told you what we have."

Maybe if I act as a parent, his inner child will listen to me. I'll try anything since I am desperate.

"Do you think I'm stupid or deaf. I heard what you told me. Have you though about the Haagen-Dazs ice cream parlor? I reckon that the Haagen-Dazs ice cream parlor would have Haagen-Dazs ice cream."

Now he sounds like Wesley. His fake Cockney accent is gone. He has the same upper class, educated sarcastic tone that Wesley uses when he wants to make me feel like a complete moron.

I am so going to kick his vampire ass as soon as the baby's born. 

"It's fucking 2:30 in the afternoon. I still am allergic to sunlight, if you remember."

"Fine, scream at me. It's not as if you could use the sewers. You spend more time there than with me anyway."

I knew this would happen. I know I am right, I know he is wrong. Then he starts crying he tells me how I neglect him for my job and I capitulate. I move back to the bed and I hug him.

"Don't cry, baby. It's okay. I'll get the ice cream."

I'm ready to leave. Before I do, I give him a tender kiss and I tell him how much I love him. He finally smiles. What wouldn't I do to see him smile.

~~~Spike's POV~~~

"Hey watcher, is he back yet?"

"For goodness sake Spike, you asked me ten minutes ago. I told you as soon as he gets here I'll send him up."

"Don't bother, I'll wait here with you. "

I keep staring at him. I am bored. Dawn isn't back from school. The cheerleader and hoodboy are not here. I am also getting worried about the dumb vampire of mine. He's been out for almost two hours. It shouldn't take that long to get ice cream.

"Stop tapping your fingers, you're driving me batty."

The watcher's voice brings me back to reality.

"The wanker has been gone for two hours. He's going to come back all slimy and bloody and with no ice cream."

"Do you care about Angel or the ice cream?" He asks me with an amused look. I want to wipe that smirk off his face, but I know he is right.

"I am evil and pregnant. I want my gelato."

He may be right but there is no way in heaven that I am going to let him know how much I care for the big poof. I have an image to maintain as the Big Bad. Even if recently the Big part is becoming easier and easier to fulfill as my waist is expanding by the day.

The doors open and I jump for joy until I realize it's Dawn. I love the girl but right now I would be a lot happier to see a dark and broody vampire in her place.

"Hi guys, whatcha you doing?"

She asks me giving me a big hug.

"Waiting for the poof to bring me ice cream."

She smiles. I love to have her near me. She is the only one who never judges or pushes me. She has always accepted me for who and what I am. And I don't have to act with her.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Not really, don't know if the Dark Avenger has to work." I snort.

"Unless Cordelia has a vision, Angel is all yours. Gunn, Cordy and I already made plans to go to Caritas."

We haven't gone out since my accident and I am getting claustrophobic in this hotel. I know it won't be easy to convince Angel but we are going.

"We'll come too." I tell Wesley.

He looks at me and then looks at Dawn. I know what he is thinking: we can't leave her alone. I agree.

"Dawn lets get dress."

She jumps up at the chance to go out. I know she loves it when I treat her as an adult. I figured if she is the key she is way older than any of us.

"Spike, I don't think...She is just a girl...underage."

"Damn watcher, do you really think that the Health Department would check a demon bar. Besides, she'll be safer there with us than anywhere else with someone else."

We both go to our rooms to change. Thirty minutes later Dawn enters my room. She is ready. She looks beautiful with her tight jeans and halter top. In another year or so, we'll have to keep the boys away with a stick.

"You're not ready yet?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"No Nibblet. Can't find anything that fits. " 

I am almost in tears. I had this perfect body. While it's true that vampires can't get fat, I work hard to keep my body in perfect shape. Now my well-defined abs are waving good-bye.

"Spike, it's okay, you know. You're just showing. Considering you are in your fourth month, you look remarkable. You can't even tell. The only reason your jeans don't fit is because they are a size smaller under normal conditions. Come on I am sure we can find something for you to wear."

"When did you become so wise? I thought I was supposed to be your older brother." 

Her laughter changes my mood. I go back to my task. I still have to find a pair of pants to wear unless I plain to go to Caritas naked.

We start going through my wardrobe. It doesn't take long since I don't have much. Angel has got me more clothes but my taste tends to range from the very tight to the very very tight.

"Maybe you can wear Angel's jeans and we can cut the bottom." 

She tells me. I like the idea of destroying a pair of his jeans, so I try a pair on but they just don't fit right. We finally find a pair of trousers that the poof had bought for me. They are not too tight and I can actually zip them up.

It's almost 7:00 o'clock when we go back down. Wesley is still sitting alone. Now I start to panic. Angel left more than four hours ago and he still is not back. He is probably hurt somewhere and it's all my fault. I want to kill whatever hurt him. I am ready to go look for him when he waltzes right in laughing with Prom Queen and Back-up Man in tow.

~~~Angel's POV~~~

I walk in and the first thing I see is my beautiful lover. The second thing I see is that he looks furious and dangerous. His fist meets my jaw before I have time to understand what is going on.

"Where the fuck have you been? You left four and a half hours ago. I was worried something happened to you in those bloody tunnels. I was ready to come after you."

Why would he be worried? I am capable of defending myself. I have been doing it for 250 years. 

"I didn't take the tunnels. I saw Gunn and he gave me a ride in the back of the van. We stopped a few places, picked up Cordelia and then we got your ice cream. "

I walk toward him to show him the package with his requested flavor. When I get close, I start rubbing his rounding stomach. It's the first time that I notice that his abs are not as sculptured as they used to be. I feel so happy. A baby, my baby is growing in there.

I walk toward the kitchen to get him a spoon. I am smiling at the thought of my pregnant partner.

"I should have gotten more ice cream. You are getting bigger even without it." I giggle.

I hear Cordelia murmur 'Oh shit' a split second before I feel the ice cream container hitting the back of my head. Damn, this is the second time he hit me in the past five minutes.

"What did I do now?"

I ask annoyed by the hit-Angel game he is playing. When I turn around I see pure hatred reflected in the blue and golden orbs.

"You are an insensitive, self-centered, chauvinistic bastard. And if you don't know what you did, then you are dumber than you look."

Cordelia and Dawn are at his side in seconds, caressing and hugging him. What the hell is going on? I should be comforting him, even though I still don't know for what.

"Come on Spike, relax. You know it's not good for you or the baby." Cordelia is telling him.

"Yeah, forget about him. Let's just go out and have fun. We haven't gone out together in a long time." Dawn's puppy eyes are fixed on my lover. Her words seem to calm him.

"Where are we going?" I ask impishly. They are all looking at me like I just drained a baby. 

"Spike told me he would take me to Caritas." She answers me, but her eyes never leave his face. 

"Oh, okay. I'll get ready." I say. 

"Well, maybe it's better if we go now. We don't want any damage to the office." Wesley is telling me while pushing everyone out the door.

"Fine, let's go." I can't believe that I being thrown out of my own house for some unknown reason.

~~~Spike's POV~~~

We finally get to Caritas. He should thank his lucky Irish star that Wesley dragged us out. I wanted to kill the bastard. He thinks I am fat. He told me in front of everyone. 

I think a little torture would have been appropriate to teach him some manners but I think his friends wouldn't have approved. Since it can't be physical torture, I'll settle for the emotional kind. I know the cheerleader is going to back me up on this. When we get there, Lorne is the usual flirt. Tonight I play along, let the poofter get jealous. 

"Better be careful Lorne, Spike is not in a very good mood."

Angel gives me a dirty look. I think all that hair gel must have destroyed his brain cells because he genuinely doesn't seem to know why I am upset.

"Don't listen to the Poof. He still needs to buy a few vowels before he gets a clue."

Everyone is chuckling except Angel of course. He has no idea what I'm talking about. One day he'll decide to join the 20th century. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the world has already moved to the 21st century.

We sit down. Angel sits next to me. I am finally relaxing when a man's voice fills the bar. The man has a beautiful voice. The raw emotions speak of pain and internal conflict, of good and evil. If I weren't so much in love, I may have taken an interest in discovering what this human is all about.

I turn around to my companions and everyone is staring at the dirty blonde singing on stage. The look on Angel's face makes me cringe. There is something there, more than mere appreciation for a beautiful voice.

"It's Lindsey." Cordelia whispers as if that means something.

I wonder what happened between this mortal and my lover. A surge of jealousy raises in me. I am getting bigger and bigger as he kindly pointed out and he can't seem to take his eyes off of this beautiful human.

"Anything you care to tell me, luv?" My voice quivers. I don't want to know about a past lover.

"He was a lawyer for Wolfram and Hart. We had a few runs in in the past. I thought he left L.A."

His voice is tense. I wonder what kind of runs in. When the song is over, the lights go on again. I look at the human again. He is young to be an attorney. He has a dirty blonde hair that reminds of my natural color. His frame is similar to mine. He could be the perfect replacement. Actually, he is even better than I am. He has body heat so enticing to a vampire, he isn't pregnant and he is not subject to mood swings.

I know I am not wrong in my assessment because Cordelia and Dawn are practically drooling at him. 

He looks around and sees us, or more precisely he sees Angel. He is coming our way. I want to cry.

~~~Angel's POV~~~

When I thought my night couldn't get worse, I see Lindsey come my way. I wonder what kind of trouble he is causing now. I really don't care as long as it doesn't involve me and my family. 

"I see you're back. I thought I told you to stay away."

"Yeah, well, I am admitted to the bar in California. I can't practice law elsewhere unless I take the bar. Right now I just want a job to pay my bills and L.A. is my best shot. I am not looking for any walk on the dark side."

"I hope you are telling the truth because I don't feel like kicking your ass again."

"Relax Angel. As I said I am not looking for trouble."

I know this is going nowhere. He wouldn't tell me if he were back with Wolfram & Hart and I won't believe anything he says.

"Lindsey, you have a great voice. Too bad you usually use it to threaten us." 

Cordelia is direct and on point as usual. However she floors me when she invites him to sit with us. I don't trust him and I am not taking my eyes off of him. 

"So who's your friend peaches?" Spike's voice startles me. I didn't even notice how quiet he has been. So unlike him. I know he is upset, but that would usually make him more talkative.

"Spike meet Lindsey, a dear enemy of mine and a dear friend of Darla and Dru. Lindsey, this is Spike."

"You sure keep interesting company, pet. How did you manage to get involved with them?"

"It's a long story." Lindsey is looking at Spike suspiciously. He doesn't seem to know what to make of my blonde lover. Well after centuries I still don't understand him sometimes, like tonight.

"How do you know all of them?" Lindsey asks back. 

"He's a friend." I answer before Spike has an opportunity to say anything. If Lindsey doesn't know who Spike is, I intend to keep it that way. God knows what Wolfram & Hart would do if they knew about him and the baby.

~~~Spike's POV~~~

"Yeah, I am a friend." 

Bloody hell, I am just a friend. I am not his childe, his lover, the person who is caring his child. No I am just a friend. I can't believe it that I was fool enough to trust him. I thought it felt something for me. Maybe my new and rounded look disgusts him.

I can feel the tears threatening to spill. I get up and say my goodbyes. I have no intention to stay so he can humiliate me further. Besides, I don't think that crying in front of everyone will enhance my reputation as an evil vampire.

"Spike sit down, we just got here." He tells me in that superior tone that he uses when he thinks I am acting like a child.

"I don't take orders from you. I am tired and I am going home. Maybe your friend can entertain you." I hiss in his ear.

He grabs my arm and pulls me even closer. 

"What the hell is going on with you tonight? Get a grip and keep your mouth shut."

He turns to look at me. He must see the glaze in my eyes because his expression changes in a heartbeat; warmth and love replace annoyance and intolerance.

"Can't it wait until we get home?" He asks me. I shake my head knowing that any word would start a flood of tears.

"Okay, let's go home. Wes, could you drop Dawn off?"

~~~Angel's POV~~~

We finally get home. I don't know what happened today, I don't know why he is so moody, but I plan to find out. I wish he would talk to me but I seem to be the last one to know what he is thinking.

Spike is trying to avoid me. He goes directly to our room. He is undressed and in bed before I have a chance to take my duster off. He won't be able to get away with it tonight.

"So do you plan to tell me what's going on or should I ask Dawn and Cordelia?"

He doesn't answer me. I can see the rhythmic movement of his chest. I know he is crying and for the unlife of me I still don't know what I did wrong. I pull the pillow from his head and make him face me.

I try again, my voice a mere whisper. "What's wrong, love?"

"You don't love me anymore. You think I'm ugly and fat and you don't love me. You'd rather be with that Lindsey guy than me."

I cup his face so he is forced to look straight into my eyes. 

"Spike, listen to me." He closes his eyes. " Look at me, damn it. Spike, Will, I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone. You are the only person, demon, human or vampire that I want."

I kiss him gently hoping to erase all his doubts.

"But...but you...you told me I am fat."

"You are handsome. I love you and I love your body. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just so happy to see you showing, to know that our baby is growing inside you. Please Spike, you have to believe me."

His lips assault mine. I guess he believes me. I feel his cold tongue seeking entrance that I happily grant. I moan in his mouth, the sexual frustration of the day resurfacing all at once.

I quickly divest myself. Our coupling is fast and furious. Both of us are looking for reassurance in the intense physical closeness that our union is providing. Our tongues are fighting for supremacy. Our hands are touching and caressing every inch of cold skin. My fingers provide special attention to his navel. Our members are hard as steal. After I carefully prepare my lover, I fill him in one thrust, needing him to be mine, needing him to know how much I love him. I am so close when I hear his voice.

"Stop."

"What?" I groan. Please not again, no more ice cream break.

"I love you too Angel."

His words push me over the edge. I grasp his cock and thrust once, twice until he comes too.

We spend the rest night cuddling and talking. He tells me all his fear and worries. I reassure him that I won't leave him again. I know this is not the end. We still have 5 more months to go and more problems will appear. Hopefully our love will conquer all.

Part 10

Dear Diary,

I stopped writing when we discovered that I was the key. Too many things have happened since then and I won't even try to recap everything. The important thing is that I now live in LA with the sexiest vampires in the universe. Unfortunately, they have eyes only for each other, but as Spike likes to say, they are not gay just vampires.

Spike is in his fifth month of pregnancy. His belly is rounder and rounder with each passing day. I think his insecurities grow proportionally with his stomach. Don't get me started on his mood swings. I swear he is just as annoying as the energizer bunny and he keeps going and going. I mean I love the guy dearly, but I can't wait for the baby to be born. 

Of course, Angel is no help. He can't understand what' s going on with Spike. I wish I could smack some sense into him. I would love to hurt him since I really don't like him. I don't hate him as much as I did when he was dating Buffy, but he still isn't my favorite guy. So when he hurts Spike I simply want to dust him. Spike won't let me, bummer!

How can a 250 old vampire be so insensitive is beyond me. Even Anya has more tact than he does and that says it all. For example, few weeks ago we went to Caritas. A guy named Lindsey was there. Not only Angel couldn't keep his eyes off of him, but he also introduced Spike as 'a friend'. Dense much?

You think that's bad enough wait to hear what happened last Friday. Cordelia and I had spent the morning at the mall. We found this cute maternity store that carried black jeans. They are weird. They are regular demin, really tight, I might add. However, the top part is made of stretchable cotton. He can wear it with an untucked shirt and no one would be the wiser. We were so excited that we bought 5 pairs for Spike. If you think we are crazy, you don't know how difficult is to dress a sexy male vampire who happened to be pregnant.

Anyway when we came home, Spike immediately tried on the jeans getting rid of those terrible sweat pants he was wearing. Real uncool for my punk friend. He also wore a teal silk shirt that brought forth the color of his eyes. He looked yummy. At that moment I remembered why I had a crush on him. He is even sexy while pregnant.

So a normal person would say: "you look good" or "that's really good on you." Mr. Sensitivity looks at his gorgeous lover and says: "About time you got rid of those sweats." I though Cordelia was going to use the crossbow.

Later that day, the three of us are left alone. It seems Cordelia is dating this hot producer. Yeah right! While Wes and Gunn are off together, I just know one of these days they'll be just as bent as my favorite vampires. If Spike reads this I'll be grounded until I am fifty.

Where was I? Oh yeah, we are alone and we finally settle down in front of the big screen TV that Spike and I coerced Angel into buying for us. Spike is finally calmer after Mr. Souled Vampire's latest faux pas or at least calm enough to stop cursing. The opening credits go on when the doors of this damn hotel burst open.

"Angel, we need to talk."

The guy comes into our home while we want to watch a movie and he wants to talk. Well, I want to kill him. Why can't I watch Dirty Dancing in peace? Every time we rent this effing movie something happens. (I am allowed to say effing, hippie) Maybe I should give up. Or maybe I'll just buy it on DVD so eventually I'll watch it.

"Well hello, Lindsey. Nice to see you too."

Angel is trying to be sarcastic but he's not too good at it. You wonder after all the time he spends with the English Wonder that he would improve. When pigs learn to fly and when vampires learn to tan.

"This is not a social call. I want to hire you as my bodyguard."

I don't know if Spike is laughing or choking. Either way I don't like it. I know he is jealous and would love the opportunity to hurt the lawyer. Maybe I should help him since the chip will prevent him from hurting a human. After all everything is fair in love and war.

"I'm sure Peaches would love to guard your body, pet." 

The evil stare in his blue eyes should be enough to scare the hell out of the guy, but he seems oblivious to it. What a fool!

I stay out of it for a while and then I realize that, damn, this is my family and no slick blue eyed totally handsome lawyer is going to destroy it. Wait I didn't mean that handsome part, well yes I did, but that's not the point.

"This is family night, so maybe you want to try with 'Help R Us' and let us watch the movie."

I can feel Angel's paternal gaze on me. It's the kind that Giles used to give me. The one that says 'that's nice sweety but do shut your mouth'. Hell, Spike never looks at me like that. Of course, Spike has taught me to curse like a pro.

"Why would I want to work for you? I hate you. You tried to destroy my existence more than once. That's not the type of employer I am looking for."

I am impressed. Angel may actually have gotten some stones. I am cheering since any second he'll throw the lawyer out and we'll watch the move.

"I am in trouble, they want to kill me."

My head drops. I know the Dark Avenger (did I tell you that Spike is teaching me all his pet names for Angel?) will never send away someone in need. I hear him sigh and I lose all hope. I guess Babe and Johnnie will have to wait for another night.

"What did you do know?"

That really upsets me. If he thinks that Lindsey is a dick (oops, not allowed to say that) than why is he even bothering to listen to him. If I am upset you should see Spike's face. However, the wanker is not paying attention to anyone but the next soul to rescue and doesn't see the murderous look Spike is sending his way. Dear diary trust me when I say that Angel was so close to being dusted that it's not even funny. Of course since I don't like him, it might have been funny but I know Spike wants both parents to take care of this baby. Kinda old fashioned for a vampire, but hey it's his unlife.

"I didn't do anything. For your information, Wolfram & Hart wanted me back, when I refused they threatened me. We have come to a sort of agreement and we signed a stipulation today. I won't be able to record it until Monday. If I can stay alive until then, I know I am safe."

Only lawyers would write a stipulation about not killing someone. Go figure.

"What makes you so sure that the stipulation will keep you alive?"

Okay, so he still has enough brain cells after all the highlights and gel he pours in his brain. Can you sense the fact that I don't like Angel? I am venting because Spike won't let me insult the poof. He is always defending him unless of course he is the one doing the insulting bit.

"If they kill me after I record the stip too much will be exposed. You know the firm wouldn't tolerate any type of negative publicity. So I am safe." He says shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't know Lindsey..."

"Don't you even think about it. He can hire some demons to help. It doesn't have to be you."

Spike's tone is brusque but I can hear the pain there. Amazingly, I think Angel hears it too because he turns to face his lover. I can see that he is torn between Spike and his 'duty'. His lips move and I think he said 'please'. I know the words are for Spike and for Spike alone. For once, I feel for Angel. He is trying so hard to redeem himself that most of his existence is spent doing things that he'd rather not do.

"Why can't he get someone else? Why you?" He is yelling now. Spike is not too good at keeping things quiet.

Angel gets so close to him that I think he's going to kiss him. I am wrong. He takes Spike's hands in his. They look adorable together but I know Spike's heart is going to be broken tonight.

"Most demons won't go against Wolfram & Hart. He has nowhere to turn."

His voice is so tender. He has forgotten that he has an audience because he never speaks like that when there are people around. Lindsey's mouth is wide open. I don't know what he is making of this scene but I am sure he never saw it coming.

"You shouldn't either. Before it was only your existence in jeopardy, now it's your family's."

Spike runs upstairs. I know he doesn't want to continue this conversation in front of the lawyer and he is right. Angel follows him. 

"You stay here." I tell the lawyer. "If I see you go up, I'll kick your ass."

I run after them. I stay in the hallway. I know Spike can't be quiet so I'll hear everything from here.

"Spike, you have to understand that I protect the innocents, it's my job."

"Bloody hell Angel, you're telling me that lawyer boy is an innocent. What about me? What about your child? This time, if it gets nasty they'll come after us. Are you going to protect us too or you'll be to busy with your job?"

I know Spike is pacing. I can't see him but I know the way he acts.

"Weren't you the one who refused to let him know about me? A few weeks ago you told him I was just 'a friend', now you're willing to fight that firm again. And for what, for a sodding guy you allegedly hate. I am starting to think that I was right, you want the boy and won't admit it. Maybe I should just go back to Sunnydale so you're free to shag whomever you want."

I can't stay out here any longer. He is being too loud and Lindsey can probably hear him. I knock and go in without waiting for an answer.

"Um guys, I think you should lower your voices just in case they haven't heard in on the other side of town. I know you don't want the guy to know what's going on."

Spike looks at me and I think he realizes that I am right. Angel wouldn't be able to calm him down, so it's up to me.

"You know, he is blonde but he isn't stupid." Okay bad blonde joke, but at least I got a smile out of my favorite blonde.

"Please Dawn, keep him company. I need to talk to Spike."

I decide to let them work it out. So I go downstairs to make sure that Lindsey is not doing anything he is not supposed to do. I find him sitting in front of the TV watching Babe learning to dirty dancing. What the heck I might as well enjoy the movie.

When they finally come back Babe is defending Johnnie after he has been accused of theft. Couldn't they have taken 15 more minutes so I could watch the end? Noooo, the movie is cursed, I tell you.

Spike is so tense that I am afraid he'll snap at any moment. The poof must have won.

"I'm willing to protect you but on my terms. You'll hide here until Monday. I'll be here at night the others can take over during the day. On Monday morning Wes and Gunn will take you to the courthouse. You won't leave the Hyperion for any reason, if you do my job is over. Hope that's okay with you because it's the only thing you'll get."

This is the longest sentence Angel has ever said since I have known him. They must have fought hard to reach some compromise. I wonder what Spike is getting in return.

"I want you to protect me, not keep me prisoner."

"Well luv, you can be a prisoner for three days and stay alive, or you can be free and dead in less than that. Choice is yours, pet."

Spike's voice is so sugary that I'm getting cavities just listening to it. I know he wants to upset the guy so he'll leave. I don't know if Lindsey is so stupid, but if he is Angel's friend it's possible.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I don't like it." Oh God, he sounds so much like Spike when he is sulking. They even pout the same. This is so of the not good.

"Childish much! Now you're all sitting down so I can watch the end of this effing movie. God there is never a moment's peace in this place." 

This marks the start of our weekend. I'll tell you, Buffy's life as the slayer wasn't nearly as complicated as mine is with these two vamps.

The next day I make sure to get up extra early so I can give the Recap for Dummies lecture to the others. Wes and Gunn are totally pissed. (I get away with pissed because Spike says that it really doesn't mean what I think it means. Man, are English people weird or what?) Cordelia has this 'I'm-not-sure-if-I-want-to kill-or-shag-the-man' look, however her mother hen instincts prevail and she decides that she wants to kill him before he hurts Spike. 

The rest of the day goes by relatively quietly. Lindsey murmurs a few obscenities because of his captivity status (his words, not mine). Cordelia quickly replies that we'll be very happy if he gets killed, one less lawyer in this country. Wes and Gunn follow him making sure that he is not lying and it's a trick to get to Angel. Wes has also gone through the stipulation to make sure it looks good, goodness know what that means.

I go up to their room later that day. When I get in, I find them sitting on the couch laughing and kissing. Everyone thinks that they go down the moment they wake up but I know better. Unless Cordy has a vision, they don't go down until it's time for the others to leave. Their time is spent cuddling and that's an activity Angel doesn't do in front of humans.

"Hey. How are you doing tonight? Is the mom to be felling well?"

"Nibblet, I told you a million times that if you call me mom I'll have to drain you."

"You told me a million times, but I am still alive, aren't I?"

We both laugh and Angel chuckles.

"The lawyer has been pretty good and Wes says everything looks kosher. They have been working him hard though, with research and cleaning weapons. I think he is tired enough that he'll be in bed soon."

Spike is laughing even harder now. 

"If I weren't an evil vampire, I would feel sorry for the chap. Give Princess C. enough time and she'll drive anyone insane."

"You shouldn't talk about Cordelia like that. She's trying to help."

"I know Peaches, but she can drive you batty. It's just the truth."

Angel sighs but he gives Spike a gentle kiss. God I hope I find love like theirs. They would give their unlives for each other. Spike cups Angel's face and returns an even deeper kiss, tongues darting in a passionate exploration of each other. Soon they have forgotten that I am there. I quietly slip out of the room.

The rest of the night is uneventful. Lindsey goes to his room pretty early. I guess playing Clue with this bunch of evil fighters is not is cup of tea. We are not so lucky the next day.

* * *

"Dawn, do you think Spike needs more cl...ahhh..."

I stay next to Cordelia while Gunn gets the water and Wesley goes to prepare her mishmash of painkillers.

"Get Angel. We need to go now."

She is giving Wes the details while I run to get Angel. I have to wake them up and they are not too happy. However, they get dressed quickly and come downstairs in minutes.

"Cordelia saw five demons, I'll research them on our way but we have to move. They are at a day care center. Gunn is getting the van so the sun won't have a problem."

It's late afternoon in a winter night. The sun won't be out for long.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what about me? You are supposed to protect me, remember?"

"I can hold the fort, pet, until the Dark Avenger comes back."

If Angel was undecided before, now he is panicking. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spike. Maybe we can take Lindsey with us."

"Yes Angel, take me demon hunting. That's safe, really safe. Maybe I should take my chances with Wolfram & Hart. You seem to be a magnet for danger."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Lindsey. Spike'll stay with you. Let's go people, the sooner we slay the sooner we can get home."

Off they go. The three of us are left standing there. I wish they would let me go out with them. They never do. Spike is adamant that I should have a normal life unlike Buffy.

"So Little Bit, what are you going to do tonight: games or TV?"

"Internet, I found this site with lots of vampire fanfics. You'll get a laugh out of the things they say. They think that vampires will shag anything in sight. I wonder how that misconception got started."

His laugh is roaring through the hotel. He always gets a kick out of vampire lore.

"You know you are really too young to be reading those fics."

I give him a look that says it all.

"Like I don't have first hand experience about love affairs with vampires nor between vampires. If you don't want me to know about sex and vampires, you should sound proof your room."

We are booting the damn machine. I wish we could get something from this century. Angel Inv. is still relying on an old 485. I didn't know there was any around. We finally get the Windows screen when someone kicks the doors and shattered glass flies everywhere.

"Dawn, get Lindsey and hide." He tells me softly.

There are three huge demons. They are taller than Angel is. They look like walking mountains with broad and muscular shoulders. They have four arms or at least I think those are arms. They look like they died because of an overdose of steroids and come back to life. They are bulky, purplish and the skin looks like it's falling off. They are revolting.

"We won't hurt you. Just give us the lawyer and we'll leave."

"I don't think so, luv. You see the lawyer is mine and I don't like to share. You leave now and I won't have to show you what I'm capable of."

Spike is using this little verbal spat to move toward the double edge axe. He has it in his hands before the demons understand what he is doing. In the meantime Lindsey is moving closer to me and farther away from the demons.

"Come on vampire, we know the human is nothing to you. You let him come with us and he'll be back in no time. His employers are just interested in a little chat."

"You don't know what he is to me, nor do I care to disclose that. As for his employers, they can go fuck themselves. So you either leave or we fight. I am tired of all this chit chat."

Without waiting for an answer, he lunges toward the nearest one. He neatly separates the ugly head from his even uglier body. Spike always tells me that if you don't know what they are and how to kill them, you decapitate them; that destroys almost everything. I guess he is following his own advice.

The other two are ready. They split up putting Spike between them. My vampire keeps turning trying to keep an eye on both. I can't let him fight alone. I go get the crossbow. I want to help but I am not brave enough to go to hand-in-hand combat with these demons. Lindsey takes it from me and aims for the one we think is the leader. 

When the arrow hits his body, it falls on the floor without even breaking the skin. The demon looks at Lindsey with hatred. I know he is dead if they can get to him. Spike seems to have other plans.

When one demon grabs Spike's shoulders, he uses the support to jump and hit the other on the jaw with his Doc Martins causing him to lose his balance. He spins around and punches the other. The demon doesn't seem impressed with the punch. Instead he throws Spike across the room. 

The vampire gets the axe back. He knows that it's his best chance to get us out of this mess. I can see him panting. I guess the pregnancy tires him. Also he is not fighting at his full strength. He hasn't had to in two months. Since the accident, Angel won't let him near any fighting.

Spike spins the axe over his head a few times allowing it to build speed. Suddenly he lets go and the axe severs the head of a second demon.

"Told you to leave me and mine alone. You just got your friends killed and now you'll lose your bloody head."

However, his axe is now on the other side of the room and he needs to get through the demon to reach it. Spike starts moving, kicking and jabbing. He uses furniture to flip himself in the air. He grabs the axe but the demon kicks it and the weapon flies through the hall stopping a few inches from Lindsey's body.

Lindsey and I are just standing there. I think we are both fascinated by the way Spike moves. Even with his big belly (which Lindsey has yet to mention, I wonder what he thinks), Spike moves like a graceful feline, his movements are fluid. He emanates animalistic strength and self-assurance. God, he is beautiful. (Bad, bad Dawn. Shouldn't have these thoughts about a vampire, especially a committed one.)

I am brought back to reality by Spike's cry of pain. There is a gush on his neck and blood is oozing out. The shirt is ripped and three cuts on his chest leak blood. A clear memento of the three claws that the demon is sporting. An evil laugh escapes from the demon. 

"You may have killed my brothers but you won't be around for long, vampire."

Spike is losing blood but not enough to justify his possible death. 

"The poison will destroy the blood inside and you, my friend, will be dust."

The demon is pissing off Lindsey. He may not be the friendliest guy but he knows that Spike risked his life to protect him. He takes the axe and swings it hitting the demon. He doesn't sever his head but the cut is deep enough to fatally wound him. Adrenaline still pumping in the lawyer's veins, he raises the axe one more time and sends the head rolling on the floor.

Spike wastes no time with the demon. He has the car keys in his hands. 

"Dawn, you are going to have to drive me to the doctor. He wasn't lying. I can feel the poison and I don't want to pass out while driving."

"Shit Spike, I don't know...driving. Maybe we should wait for Angel."

"Listen to me Nibblet, we don't have time. I have to get to the doctor. I have to make sure that we are okay."

He is being strong but his voice is strained. Before I can make my decision, Lindsey takes the keys. 

"I am driving. I know I am not supposed to leave but I don't care about what Angel will say. Let's go."

I try calling the others on the cell phone but I can't get through. I don't want to leave a message on the voice mail. Angel doesn't need to find out that way.

I have to tell Lindsey where to go so I can't really pay attention to Spike. When we get to the doctor, Spike is so weak that he can't walk unaided. Lindsey thinks that I gave him the wrong direction after all there is no sign indicating that a doctor practices here.

"Come on, I can't carry him myself."

Lindsey is still not convinced, but he picks Spikes up and carries him inside.

"We need a doctor. He is been injured." 

Lindsey is almost screaming but his voice loses steam when he sees a group of pregnant demons.

The nurse recognizes us. I guess two emergency visits in two months makes us memorable for an OB/GYN office.

Lindsey refuses to put Spike in the wheelchair and carries him to the room. The doctor comes quickly.

"What happened this time?"

His voice has a hint of resignation in it. I don't think he knew what he was getting involved with when he agreed to take care of Spike.

"You know me doc, violence is not a spectator's sport. Had to play." 

He tries to continue but he is too weak so Lindsey tells the doctor about the demons, his description much better than mine, and about the poison. The doctor rips the shirt and inspects the marks. He cleans them then closes them with surgical tape. Then he pours gel on Spike's stomach.

I have never been inside with them during the visits so I am not really sure about what's going on.

"This strap monitors the baby's heartbeat. The baby should be fine but I like to keep an eye on his or her condition while we fix up our William."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you on drugs? He's a vampire, he's a man, he can't be pregnant."

"I understand that this may be confusing for a young man like yourself, but I assure you that I am not on any chemical substance and William is pregnant. And I think you should be really grateful that he would risk his life and that of his child to keep you alive."

Lindsey is speechless. His mouth has moved non-stop for the entire weekend, but for the first time it's resting. I have seen the doctor intimidate both Spike and Angel in the past so I'm not surprised.

"This IV contains human blood. It'll counteract the poison until we can cure you, okay. I need to call a colleague to figure out the best way to do it. And before you complain, I am an obstetrician not a general practitioner."

When we are alone, Lindsey asks why the doctor keeps calling Spike 'William'.

"That's my name, mate, William the Bloody, aka Spike."

"Oh shit, I know you...you and Drusilla...Darla told me...shit"

Spike is laughing, trying to still his body from shaking too much. 

"For a lawyer, you don't seem too eloquent. I take it that you heard of me." A smirk and a raised brow accompany the statement.

"You're supposed to be evil, kill and torture humans. You are supposed to be devoted to Dru."

"Things change, pet."

"The doctor is right. I can never thank you enough for what you did. I am sorry if I put you and the baby at risk. ... The baby, who's the father? Don't tell me that... Can't be...it's...it's Angel."

He is fluttered. His grammar has gone to hell and he is babbling. It's fun to watch a grown man reduced to the mental capacity of a toddler.

"I had to do it. You were under my protection and I couldn't let you get hurt. As for the baby, yes, it's Angel's. AAAHHH."

The moment he screams I bolt out of the room and go get the doctor. 

When I return with the doctor to the room, we find Lindsey rubbing his hand on Spike's stomach, both are laughing. Lindsey's other hand is in Spike's hair, brushing it. It seems so natural, Angel would kill them both if he saw them.

"Doc, the baby kicked. It's the first time. Bloody hell, you didn't tell me it hurts so much though."

"It shouldn't hurt. Maybe it's because of the poison or probably the baby is exceptionally strong, after all it is the offspring of two powerful master vampires. Wanted to let you know that a friend is on his way with the ingredients to counteract the poison."

"Cor doc, I hope it's not as foul tasting as the last bleeding potion you gave me. I still throw up thinking about it."

Another thirty minutes before the potion is ready. The cuts are healed by that time thanks to his healing abilities and the extra blood he is getting. Lindsey has spent the time asking a million questions and constantly rubbing Spike's stomach. This is so NOT GOOD.

We are ready to go and Spike is strong enough to walk on his own. He insists on driving but Lindsey doesn't give in. When we reach the hotel, we see the van parked.

"Shit."

"What is it Dawn?"

"Spike don't be upset, okay. I forgot to call Angel again to let him know about what happened."

"Bloody Hell Dawn, he's probably freaking. Those corpses are still in there. Let's go before it gets worse."

Lindsey touches the van and smiles tenderly. Shit, shit, so Not Good.

"Don't worry Spike. They only just got here. The van is still warm." 

Angel is on top of Spike the moment we enter the hall. His game face appears as he kisses his lover. The kiss is feral. His tongue deep in Spike's mouth to reassure himself that he's real. He is touching and sniffing. His hands grasping at every part of Spike's body. I turn around because I am getting too hot just looking at them. (I may be young but my body seems to think otherwise.)

"Easy Angel, don't want to open my wounds again."

He morphs and his human face is back in place, but he doesn't back away: one hand on Spike's face and the other on his lower back.

"What happened? Are you okay? The baby?"

"I am fine, we are fine. Demons came to look for Lindsey. We fought, we won, I got injected with poison, but I am fine now. Doc says there are no consequences for the baby. Can I sit now?"

"I'm sorry, yes, sit. I can carry you if..."

"Luv, I am fine. I can walk to the couch."

A huge smile is on his face. I know he loves it when Angel is so into him. Angel has to be careful because Spike is the type to put himself in danger if it guarantees so much attention.

He's almost sitting when he bends clutching his stomach, the other hand using the back of the couch for support. Lindsey reaches by his side faster than Angel and helps him sit down. He kneels in front of him and two pairs of blues eyes are staring at each other.

"Kick?"

"Yeah, thanks mate."

Angel is growling. Gunn reaches his side and puts a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, man. He is just helping."

Yeah right. Lindsey is fascinated with Spike. His eyes have never left the blonde since he found out who he was and what he was carrying.

"Get.Away.From.Spike."

I almost laugh. Spike has been so jealous of Lindsey and now it's Angel's turn to be jealous. I can see that Spike is enjoying this turn of events as well. His eyes have a twinkling that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Angel don't be a shithead. I haven't done anything to William. I am only trying to help after he saved my life."

"William. WILLIAM. Who the fuck are you to call him that? You come here, put him in danger and now are playing buddy, buddy. I don't think so Lindsey. I know there is always something more when you are involved."

"Right, because you are saint Angel, the only one who never has a personal agenda in what he does. Newsflash, everything you do is dictated by your precious quest for redemption. So don't give me that crap because it doesn't work with me."

They are screaming at each other. They are close to a fistfight. Don't think that Lindsey has any chance against Angel, especially, pissed off, jealous Angel. Spike on the other hand is enjoying the show. He hasn't said anything, smirk never leaving his face.

"You have no right to talk about my redemption. You have no right to come here and mess up my life once more. He and the baby are mine and you won't interfere."

Bingo. He just said the magic words, at least where Spike is concerned. The pregnant vampire gets up and walks toward Angel. He raises one hand and the dark vampire immediately leans into the touch.

"He was just waiting for the baby to kick. Give me your hand. Here feel this. It's our child. Doc says the baby is going to be strong because of what we are, two master vampires."

He gives a small peck on Angel's cheek. His eyes are now a darker shade of blue. 

"Take me upstairs, Angel. Take me. Never doubt that I am yours."

Angel doesn't hesitate, in seconds they have vanished to his room. Cordelia is left standing next to me with a longing in her face. Everyone is affected, even Lindsey. We all know how much they love each other, but it is more than that. They belong to each other, no conditions, no reservations. Each has given his unlife to the other for eternity.

"Wish I could have that." Cordelia states. We all nod in agreement.

* * *

As you see dear diary, there is never a dull moment in this place. On Monday morning, Lindsey registered the stipulation without any further interference from Wolfram & Hart. However, since he has no job and no home, he was invited by a very relaxed Spike to stay at the hotel with us until he finds better accommodations. Angel only groaned at that.

Lindsey accepted a little too eagerly. Within a few hours all his belongings were neatly moved into one of the 68 rooms we have. Wesley and Gunn felt that they needed to keep an eye on the new addition to our family so they both moved in as well. They chose rooms next to the one that Lindsey is occupying.

Cordelia is still living with Dennis, but she told Wes to find a way to move the ghost to the hotel. As she pointed out, why should she pay rent when there are so many rooms available. Besides is not as if Angel pays her near enough for her migraines. 

Everything is quiet now but I wonder how long it will be until the next crisis. Bye for now.

* * *

Part 11

Angel's POV

_"Angel Investigation, we help the hopeless."  
"What? Really! That's wonderful."  
"No, no, no need for that. We have plenty of room here."  
"I'm sure Angel won't mind."  
"Yes, I'll let them know. See you then."_

I am too far away to know who was at the other side of the phone line. However Cordelia's answers don't seem too auspicious to me.

"Cordelia, would you like to tell me what was that about? And what won't I mind?"

"That was Xander. They decided on a night wedding. Anya didn't think that stakes should be a necessity for the wedding party, ergo Sunnydale is out. So they decided to get married here in LA. It'll be in two weeks."

Great I can't wait to have all the people that hate me right here.

"What's wrong with Sunnydale?"

That's all I needed Lindsey's stupid questions. I barely listen to the conversation.

"Lindsey, you sure know shit...crap, I meant crap."

"Dawn, I heard you the first time."

"Sorry Spike."

"She shouldn't curse, but Nibblet is right. For someone who worked for the Evil and Demonic, you sure know shit. Sunnydale, hellmouth, portal to all that's evil. Any of this sounds familiar? If not, you better do some reading."

I hear Cordelia interrupt. She doesn't care about Sunnydale, she is in wedding preparation gear.

"I have to go shopping. It'll be so nice with the Scooby gang here."

"I'm sure you're going to have a ball, Princess."

"What you mean 'me'? You're going to be there too."

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm not going anywhere with this stomach. God only knows what people will think when they see me."

I can see Dawn move in on him. Spike is a sucker when he comes to her. She can make him do just about anything she wants.

"Come on, Spike. We can go shopping. We'll find something, silk maybe, in midnight blue. That would look sooo good with your eyes. You'll be gorgeous."

"He already is."

I growl at Lindsey. He shouldn't be talking about my boyfriend like that. Did I mention that I hate him? Spike raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Lindsey seems oblivious to what he just said and continues with his comments.

"I know this tailor. I used to get all my suits there. The suits are hand-made so you can choose any style you like and they'll fit perfectly."

"Ouch pet, I don't think my bank account can take that. Especially now, with a child to raise."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it, William."

I can't take the smart mouth any longer. I cross the room and take Spike in my arms.

"What in Satan's name are you doing? Put me down."

"I'm taking you shopping. Alone. And I am the only one that buys you anything, Understood?"

He laughs at me, he actually laughs in my face. Then he smirks and tells me: "Yes, master."  
Those two words go straight to my groin. I want to take him and remind him that he is mine and only mine. The sun is still out, so I guess I have plenty of time to jog his memory.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

When the two vampires leave us, the two girls sit down next to me, one on each side.

"You know Lindsey, that's not nice. You always upset Angel."

Cordelia is trying to sound crossed but I know she knows my game.

"I can't help it. Angel is such an easy target when it comes to Spike. He is totally whipped. I just love to make him jealous."

They are both laughing with me. Tears are streaking our faces. The little one is the first to catch her breath.

"So you don't really like Spike?"

"I like him alright. He is witty, intelligent, and educated. He is a great companion and fun to have around. Do I like him, like him? Let's see. He is gorgeous, amazing eyes, and magnificent cheekbones."

Good I sound like a woman.

"But no, I don't like him, like him. The fact that he is so totally in love with Angel and would never look at anyone else is not an incentive. The whole I-am-not-gay thing puts an ever bigger dent in anything possible."

I laugh. I know that for a while I played the part so well that even they weren't sure. Of course I can't tell them that I am starting to like a certain brunette who is sitting next to me.

"So, will you continue to flirt with him."

"You bet."

We laugh again.

* * *

Angel's POV

They called informing us that they would be here at any moment. I hadn't realized that Cordelia had invited everyone to stay at the Hyperion until the wedding. I almost killed her when she told me. I have enough people around my Spike, I don't need more.

The ex-demoness is the first to enter. She goes straight to Spike and hugs him so tightly that he would have been suffocated if he were human.

"Oh my, you look great. You are so sexy, I am sure Angel is giving you plenty of orgasms"

I cringe. After all this time I had forgotten how tactful she is.

"She is right, you do look good. I am so happy for you. We are all so excited to become aunt and uncles. We all going to be here when the baby comes."

Did I mention that Willow still talks too much? I still don't know how she can go on for so long without breathing.

What is she doing now? She is kissing Spike. The other witch is kissing him too and hugging him. Why do they all have to touch him? They pet his stomach. These are going to be two long days.

Finally Rupert and Xander come in with enough luggage to outfit an army platoon. As soon as they see my lover the drop the suitcases and run to his side.

"Hello Rupert, good to see you." Spike seems really weird when he talks to Giles. 

"Hello Spike, I must say you do look radiant. I think this pregnancy is agreeing with you."

At least they are not hugging, but the tone of the conversation makes me feel that I have stepped into an alternate dimension.

Did I mention that while everyone is saying hello to Spike and then moving on to Cordelia and Dawn, they have yet to say a single word to me? 

I look up and see that Spike is now in Xander's arms. Why? I thought they hated each other. The kid always hated me.

"Bleached Wonder, you do look great. Thanks for letting us stay here. Anya and I really appreciate it. Oh hi Deadboy?"

That's it, that's what I get: 'Hi Deadboy'. I am Angelus, I ruled my family and now they don't even see me. What I don't understand is how they all come to love an evil, albeit sexy, vampire but never liked me, even before I lost my soul?

I move behind Spike and pull him close. I'll growl if I have too. No one else is going to hug him.

"Rupert, I see you brought the slayer with you. How's life in Sunnydale, Faith?"

"Better the second time around, Spike."

"Don't worry pet. I tried to kill them three or four times and they still took me in."

Xander hits my lover in his arm. My eyes turn yellow and he sees them because he backs away, but doesn't stop talking.

"That's because you used to be the Big Bad and then you became Mr. Fangless. I see that you are now the Big."

"Stop teasing him. Besides I tried to kill you too when I was a demon and you are marrying me. What does that make you?"

While I am happy that Anya is defending Spike, I don't understand why she's touching him again. Can't they keep their hands to themselves?

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Since their friends arrived, Angel has been standing so close to Spike that they are almost one. 

I don't need to be a vampire to smell his anger and jealousy. 

He pulled the blonde so tight in his arms that I wonder how can the younger vampire stand it? But that's the wonderful thing with them, they play, they fight, but they love each other so totally that they don't mind the displays of proprietorship so alien to most people.

Angel, however, still doesn't understand that Spike loves him so completely that he would never be interested in anyone else. 

So now, I can see them standing there surrounded by their friends. Spike pretends that nothing is happening and continues his jovial and sarcastic conversation. Angel, on the other hand, has his cock pressed against the blonde's ass. I know that he just wants to drag him to the nearest table and fuck him in front of everyone to show his claim.

I step forward and a new round of hellos and introductions begin. As the focus shifts from Spike to me, I can see the souled vampire relax. I smile. I know they will soon go to their room. Angel is too wired and eventually that leads to the two of them shagging each other into the mattress.

Dawn was right when she told Spike that they need to sound proof their room. I am learning even more that I did at Wolfram & Hart about vampires' behavior.

* * *

Angel's POV 

I want him. I need him. Now.

I whisper in his ear. "Upstairs, now."

He turns to look at me and he smiles. I remember a time when he would have fought me. Not now. He seems to know that I need to be reassured. 

My friends think that we always fucking, but they are wrong. I want and need him, not his body, even though I like his body too. When we get to our room I take his shirt off. I pick him up in my arms and lay him on the bed. I don't want to fuck him; I want to adore him.

I kneel between his legs and I start massaging his distended stomach. Every time I feel the little tiger kick, I kiss the spot. I feel guilty about the kicks. The baby keeps leaving bruises all over his stomach. The little one must really be strong if it's capable of harming a vampire.

"Luv, are you going to this the entire time they're here?"

I pretend not to understand what he is talking about, but he doesn't believe me. I try to distract him by nibbling at his neck, but he asks again. 

"What can I say? I don't like to share what's mine."

"You'll never have to share me, Angel. I had hoped that after five and a half months, not to mention a few decade long time ago, you knew that."

And I do know but I can't help wanting to keep this beautiful man near me all the time. So we stay in bed kissing and talking, caressing and smiling, loving and embracing.

* * *

Giles' POV

They are beautiful. All my children are. They are not really children but I loved them so much, each unique and special.

The full moon shines and its reflection covers the dark sea creating a magical night for the wedding. Anya looks magnificent in a silk white dress. She has lilies on her hair and a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

Xander has chosen a black suit with a white shirt. Nothing formal, but the sumptuous fabrics show off his muscular body. 

Willow is standing as his best person. They have been friends since childhood and no one was surprised when he asked her to stand for him at the wedding. She has a simple dress with short sleeves, but her natural beauty makes up for that simplicity.

Spike is glowing. I never thought that I would associate such a word with the bleached vampire. He was genuinely amazed that Anya would ask him to stand for her at the wedding. When we finally convinced that it wasn't a joke, he had tears in his eyes. 

Well, he is part of the gang and it's time that he starts believing it too. We never told him, but the real reason that wedding is at night and in LA is that we wanted to make sure that he was present. 

Angel is sitting next to me. He is as handsome as ever. However, I must say that I am worried about his possessive streak over Spike. I don't know if it's healthy for the blonde to be controlled. I'll have to talk to him before I go. He should know that if he gets tired of Angel, he has plenty of people that are willing to take him and the baby in. I would be the first.

We sit through the ceremony. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, there isn't on dry eye. The children are all grown up.

* * *

Spike's POV

The ceremony is simple. I was so honored when Anya asked me to stand for her. I think for the first time, I felt how much I meant to them. We go to a restaurant for the reception. We have a private room and I notice that there are no mirrors anywhere. The fact that they were so thoughtful makes my heart swell with joy.

There is a small band playing. Xander and Anya start the dances. When the music start, tears just flow down my cheek. I recognize the song; it's 'The wind beneath my wings'. Angel takes me in his lap worried.

"When Buffy and I got engaged under Willow's spell, she said that she wanted this to be our wedding song. I guess this is their way to include her in the wedding."

I cry freely now on his shoulder and Angel holds me tight. I love him with all my heart, but I still miss the slayer. She was so full of life. So tiny, but equal to all my strength. She changed me enough that I found my way back to my true love.

"Dance it with me, Spike."

I am surprised. I have known in since 1880. The first and only time that I saw him dance, I was a woman and we were at Kellerman's. That was the night that he told me he loved me, the night that he promised me that we would be together for eternity. 

"Come on Spike. We'll remember her too."

I dry my eyes and I stand up. He takes me in his arms again. We start moving slowly to the music. His arms give me safety. His eyes give me understanding. His soul gives me love. He gives me everything I need.

When they are ready to go, Anya throws the bouquet. I'm still sitting on Angel's lap when the roses land on me. The woman must have had some serious practice to do that. There is general laughter. Well I guess Angel and I will tie the knot before the two witches. 

Angel gets closer and murmurs in my ear.

"Let's go, I have a surprise for you."

He takes me home, but leaves me downstairs.

"You can't come up until I tell you."

I wonder what he has in store now. I don't have to wait long. Soon he comes back and takes me by the hand. He leads me to our room with a gentle smile on his face. 

He unbuttons my shirt slowly placing a kiss on newly revealed skin until the shirt is completely open. He goes behind me and begins lowering the shirt licking the muscles of my shoulders. Leisurely, his tongue travels down until it reaches the band of my trousers. 

He steps in front of me again. He goes on his knees and starts kissing my ballooning stomach. The shame that I felt when I began to show has disappeared. I don't cover myself when I am around him anymore. I know he thinks I'm beautiful this way. I know that there is our child in there.

I am so lost in his touch that I don't realize that he has lowered my trousers. He takes off my shoes and slips off the pants. I stand totally naked in front of him. The lustful look in his eyes sends shivers down my back. I would blush if I were human. 

I look at him. He is still in his black suit. He is as handsome as always. As good as he looks, I want to see him without the soft wool of his trousers and the rich silk of his shirt.

"You have too many clothes on, luv. Let me help you with that."

"No, just stay there."

He starts taking off his jacket. Then he unbuttons his shirt just as slow as he did with mine uncovering a mere glimpse of skin at the time. I am mesmerized. I can't take my eyes off his broad chest. It may be seconds or hours. I don't really know, I just know that I'm lost in him.

He unbuckles the leather belt. I wait drooling like a child in front of his favorite ice cream cake. He finally unzips his trousers springing free his thick and long cock. I crave to lick it like a cold ice pop in a hot summer day. When he's done away with his pants, he beckons me with a crocked finger. 

I can't move, I think my knees gave away when he took his jacket off. Does he know? He must because he comes up behind me and gently pushes me toward the bathroom. 

Oh Bloody Hell, I can't believe he is done this for me. There must be at least 100 candles, their flames creating a soft and romantic mood. Rose petals are floating in water filled Jacuzzi. The aroma of jasmine is filing the air. I am going to cry. He hugs me and it's Heaven. Nothing in my existence has been more right than this night with him.

He gets into the tub and raises a hand in invitation. I take the help offered using his arm for balance. I am not as graceful as I used to be. He is staring at me and I feel a burning sensation in my body.

He gestures to sit between his legs my back leaning on his chest. Magically, he has two flutes full of champagne, or at least one is, mine is sparkling cider but at the moment it tastes just as sweet. He turns on the CD player and Patrick Swayze is singing to us.

My mind goes back to the Catskills, to the first time he held me tight after a century of separation, and to the fateful night when we made love creating the life that is in me. I turned to face him and the look in his eyes tells me that he is also remembering those life-changing days.

"I love you Spike, now and forever. I'll make you mine tonight."

Those are the same words he told me before taking my virginity anew, before gifting me with his child. I didn't answer him them, but I do now.

"I love you too and I hope to be yours now and forever."

The kiss that follows, is the most intense we have ever shared. When his hands begin to explore my body, I tremble in anticipation. The emotions stirred by his action and words are so intense that as soon as he touches my erection I explode in his hand.

"You do wonders for my ego, Will."

I can't suppress a chuckle. I am hornier than a teen-ager and I have even less control.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere more comfortable?"

He helps me out of the tub and dries my body. The feel of his hands makes me hard again. Thank Satan for second semester sexual hunger. He spins me around rubs my back with the thick towel. His lips graze my skin. He kneels and pats down my legs.

Cor, I feel his tongue rimming me. His hands move to my hips and I lean on the sink. That cold and talented tongue pushes inside my willing passage hitting my sensitive gland, renewing my passion.

* * *

Angel's POV

I can feel him shiver against my mouth. I love him and I love that I am the one to arouse him and please him so much. The though of how willingly he surrenders to me makes my cock twitch. I continue my oral exploration of his tight channel, until he is moaning again. He is ready for me.

I stand up and look at him. The candlelight creates a sensual game of lights and shadows on his alabaster skin. The light hits his cheekbones while the dark around his eyes magnifies the intensity of his blue irides.

"God Will, you're so beautiful."

And I want him for he is my childe, my soulmate, my everything.

I position the head of my member against his hole and enter in one fluid motion. I give him time to adjust to the new sensation. Then I embrace him with one hand on his chest and the other on this round belly. I pull him up so that my chest can feel the cold skin of his back. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"The baby seems a little too excited. Give me a minute."

And I do, rubbing his belly, trying to soothe him and the baby. When I feel him relax, I look at him and he nods his readiness.

I move slowly not wanting to cause any discomfort. My mouth latches at his neck sucking all his sensitive spots. He moans my name and other sweet babblings of pleasure. My hand reaches lower until it reaches his erection. I start pumping in time with my thrusts. 

When I feel close I cut my free wrist with my fangs and press it to his mouth. The feeling of blood being pumped out of my body is indescribable. He tilts his head exposing his neck and I can't control myself. My fangs descend on him and break the sensitive skin until I too am drinking from him.

This double union proves too much for either of us. We start moving faster and faster with a savage need to complete our coupling. I wanted to please him first but I can't. I explode inside him. I mouth his name while still sucking at his neck and he come too. Beautiful and pregnant he comes for me.

I haven't taken his blood since he got pregnant, but tonight it's perfect. 

We are renewing our vows of love and blood. Vows that we took more than a century ago. Vows that were rediscovered on Mount Olympus. Vows that we will not forget. 

Part 12

Angel's POV

February 10, 2002  
6th Month of Pregnancy

"For once, a regular visit. No demons' attacks, fights or anything else to report I hope. So how are you feeling William?"

"I'm fine doc. Poof there is taking good care of me."

I feel so stupid when we come to his visits. Spike and the doc gang up to make fun of me. And can I say anything to defend myself? Nooo.

"So, still sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"Yeah Spike, wouldn't it be nice to know?"

We have had this fight before. I want to know; he doesn't. Guess who wins? 

"Nope. It's not like we can send it back if we don't like it. So no point in knowing."

"I know, but still it could make it easier to prepare the nursery."

"Are you out of your bloody mind? I'll have no child of mine sleep in a pink or blue nursery. Imagine the nightmares the kid would have. And no bunnies. I don't want to scare the shit out of Anya when she comes to visit. Now red or black seems a more appropriate choice. By the way doc, you're sure it's human, right?"

I cringe at the thought of a black nursery, but keep my mouth shut. I have my own ways to convince him. They usually involve sex, sex and more sex.

"Yes William, it's human."

"Okay then, that's good enough for me."

"Before you go, I'd like to talk about birthing options. We should do it while we have time so you can choose rationally. Here's the deal. We can use magic to create female organs and you can have a natural birth."

"Are you crazy, doc? I am not pushing anything. I couldn't care less about natural, there is nothing natural about a vampire having a baby."

"This may actually be your best solution. Your other choices would include pushing the baby out of your anus or a c-section. Before you opt for surgery please know that we couldn't use any drugs because I don't know what effect, if any, it could have on you and the baby. Maybe we could numb you with a spell. Think about it and let me know."

"There is nothing to think about. I have been cut enough time and without any anesthesia. Just ask my ex-girlfriend. She had a special love for knives. I'll have a c-section."

"All right, when we're closer to the due date we can set a day for the surgery."

Again, have I been consulted during all of this? NO. I don't even know why I bother coming to these visits. I am pissed. I have become invisible. No one cares about what I think, what I want. It's Spike or the baby. Never me. Well I plan to do something about that.

I thought it would get better with time but it doesn't. Now I have Lindsey boy who spends his life trying to make me miserable. I honestly thought that he wanted to take Spike from me. The little prick doesn't know how close he was to being drained. 

But now I know better. It started before the wedding. The changes were subtle at first, but then became more pronounced. I couldn't place it at the beginning because I was concentrating on Lindsey and Spike. Then I realized that the aroma of arousal was directed at another person: Cordelia.

That's when I began to pay attention to the way the two of them acted around each other. After not too long I was convinced that they wanted each other. When I asked Spike, he told me that he sensed the same thing. 

He wanted to do something special for them. I offered to take care of it. He was suspicious and he was right. I do have ulterior motives: I want Lindsey out of our unlives and I want to show my lover the time of his life. I had to get the doctor's okay before I could plan everything, but as soon as he said yes, the stage was set.

So when I get home, I'm itching to get everything started. David Nabbit calls me. We have arranged everything so I'm not surprised even though I pretend to be.

"Guys, that was David. He needs our help. Dawn you can stay here with Gunn and Wes. Lindsey and Cordy go pack. David said to have passports handy. I am really not sure what we'll be doing so bring casual and elegant clothes. Will, let's go get ready."

"I'm coming too?"

Shit I know that I can't lie to him for long. I hope he doesn't press the issue. I look at him hoping to convey this with my eyes and I must have because he doesn't argue with me.

"Why am I coming with you? I don't work for you, Angel."

"Shut up Lindsey and get ready. It's about time you start earning your keep around here."

"Angel, maybe we should take Wes or Gunn. We don't know what we'll be up against."

"No Cordy. It's going to be the four of us! I don't want to hear anymore. Go pack now. All of you."

When we are in our room, Spike starts his own questioning.

"Pet, now that we are alone would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"It's a surprise, Spike. Just relax and enjoy."

I land a kiss on his forehead while he gives me a raised eyebrow. I won't tell.

"Come up Spike, just humor me. Let's get our stuff together and go. I swear you'll love it."

So here we are in a taxi moving toward the airport where David's personal jet is ready for us.

"Angel, where are we going? And why?"

"Don't know Cordy. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find out."

The flight is a long one. Almost twelve hours. I brought blood for us. David's jet has anything else that Cordelia and Lindsey may want. I spend the time on the huge reclining chair. Will is sitting on top of me. I love to have him near me where I can pet him. I love to rub his rotund belly. I enjoy the moans I get when I nibble at his neck. I simply love him.

"Angel, you know that I love you, but I like to sleep in peace. Stop licking my neck, luv."

I smile and draw him closer. I better let him sleep because he won't get much when we get there.

Twelve hours later, we finally arrive. Everything was planned so we would be arriving after sundown. We go through customs smoothly. Noone cares about passengers who arrive on a personal jet. We catch a taxi.

"Hotel Bauer, per favore."

I see Spike's eyes pop when we realize where we are.

"Angel, I can't believe it. How, why?"

"All for you my love." I murmur in his ear.

When we get to the hall of the Bauer, my companions are flabbergasted. Nothing in the United States can compare with the beauty of a 16th century palazzo in the heart of San Marco in the most romantic city in the world: Venice.

I go directly to the reception area, while the others take a look around.

"Buona sera. We have the reservation for the Royal Suite."

"Buona sera, signore. Si, yes, here is your key. Please we need to keep your passport according to Italian law."

"Si lo so. Yes, I know. Here there are."

We go up to the suite. Even Cordelia, former heiress, is overwhelmed. There are two bedrooms in the suite. Each has a private marble bathroom with a Jacuzzi. There is a fireplace in the sitting room. The high ceilings are adorned with Murano glass chandeliers. The furniture is antique venetian. There are the original medallioned walls. It's incredible, but nothing is too much for Spike.

"Cordelia, Lindsey come out here."

Spike sounds so excited. I love it. This is costing me a fortune, but this is the last time that we'll be able to travel without a child, at least for a while. I never got to spoil my childe when I was supposed to, so I'm trying to make it up for all those times as well.

I join them on the balcony, hugging my lover. There is a mosaic floor in the terrazzo. The view is breathtaking. We can see the lagoon, Piazza San Marco and the people celebrating 'il Carnevale'.

"See, you won't even have to worry about fitting in. It's the carnival. Everyone will be in costumes until Fat Tuesday, so no one will notice that you're pregnant."

The twinkle in his eyes is enough for me. I have never seen him so happy. He practically jumps on me, or at least he would have if he weren't six months pregnant.

"Are you tired, Spike? We could rest? They'll be parting in the streets for the next few days, so you won't miss a thing."

"No, I want to go out. Remember when I wanted to come here in 1886, but Darla stopped us. I can't believe we're finally here. I don't want to miss a moment."

"Okay, let's get our costumes and go out."

Spike goes to our room to get ready. That's when Cordelia stops me.

"Wait a second, mister. There are only two rooms."

"I know. But it was impossible to get anything else during 'il carnevale'. You and Lindsey will just have to share."

I shrug. I knew there were two rooms. I could have left one of them at home, but what better city to fall in love than Venice.

"You must be kidding, right? You want me to sleep with the bloodsucking lawyer."

"Hey, I resent that. They are the bloodsuckers here. I'm a simple unemployed lawyer."

"Listen I don't really give a crap where you two sleep. You're lucky enough that I brought you with us. I'm here to show Spike a good time. If you don't want to sleep here, you can find an alley to sleep. Now I brought costumes for everyone. Spike and I are going out, if you want to join us, go get dressed."

They don't give me any more problems. I guess my growl and golden eyes were enough to shut Cordelia up. Spike is almost ready when I go to our room. He tells me that he'll wait for me in the sitting room.

I picked 18th century 'maschere' for all of us. They are always a hit in Venice and it's almost like coming home for me. When I step in the living room, all three pairs of eyes set on me. I smile. For once, they see me. 

Lindsey is observing in a detached manner, but I can feel his jealousy. Stupid boy, as if I would go after Cordy. She, on the other hand, is assessing me in open admiration. I can't help it, I'm vain and I love all the attention, even if I am not interested in her. 

The look in my soulmate's eyes stops me cold. I have never seen so many emotions contained in those sparkling blue orbs. I want to take him and possess him right here and now. I want to be in him and be one with him.

"Angelus?"

I smirk. Then I see tears forming in his eyes. What have I done now?

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"Scare me. You didn't scare me. It's just...you look so much...like yourself I guess. Too many memories, you know, from when we did have a good time together."

I smile again. I remember how we used to be. I hated him for his independence and his stubbornness, but I loved him too. That was a time long ago, before the curse, before the gypsies and definitely before Sunnydale.

"Come on Will, let's go visit Venezia"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong Cordy?"

"Shouldn't we call David to let him know we are here? I want to know why we're here."

"We're here because I want to show Spike a good time and I thought you would like to come to. David just helped arrange it. I wanted to surprise him."

"You sure did, pet. I never suspected a thing."

"So why did we have to take Lindsey with us?"

"Cordelia don't be stupid. I wasn't going to leave him alone in my house unsupervised. He was going to come whether you did or not."

"Very sneaky, Angel. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up Lindsey. Just be glad you're here. Now can we go before the sun comes out?"

So we finally leave the hotel. Spike and I walk around hand in hand. I lead them through the 'calle', roads so small that the cars can't fit. I have been here with Darla. Not that I want to tell him that, but I know enough to move around. Not surprising the streets are the same, nothing is torn down in Italy, buildings are restructured. I show them Piazza San Marco, Il Ponte dei Sospiri, the myriad of little boutiques that sell historical products.

The night is magical. The rondos can be heard played all over the city. There are jesters enlightening the mood of the crow. The people around us are happy, there are no worries for the night.

"Angel, my father used to talk about the Lido and the beautiful beaches. Can we go?"

"It's not far, Cordy. I'm sure we can get there."

We retrace our steps to the hotel and the Grand Canal.

"Due gondele, per favore."

I rent two gondolas for us. These little boats may be the quickest means of transportation but they are also the most romantic and I don't want to share this ride. The moon is high in the sky and is shining on the sea. The gondola breaks the water creating a soft melody.

"I love you, Will. I would give you the moon if I could. Nothing I do is ever going to be enough to make up for all that I have done."

"Stop it, Angel. Please. I told you it's all in the past. We can't live thinking about what happened. We are here under the stars and the moon and you want to brood. That's something you should be sorry about."

I laugh at that. He is the most infuriating, stubborn and conceited person and he is also the only one that makes me laugh.

"You're right no brooding. So how much lighter will my wallet be after tonight at the casino?"

"Bloody hell, Angelus. No matter what I lose, you can sit at a poker table and not only make it up, but you can fund the entire trip. Or you can always try your luck at 'chemin de fer'. Remember that time at Ibiza. You never lost, they almost lynched you thinking you were cheating."

"Well, what could I have said? I am sorry I don't cheat I just listen to your heartbeat to see how good your hand is! That would have gone smoothly."

"I don't really want to play. I just want to be with you. You look so handsome." He leans over and kisses me lightly. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel. It's not as exposed as this gondola."

"Stop it Will. We can have sex anytime. It'll be a while before we can back here. So what do you think Cordy and Lindsey are doing in that gondola?"

"Are you kidding, pet? It's so cold in the lagoon that they'll have to be on top of each other to avoid hypothermia. Did you see that flimsy shawl she was wearing?"

"I guess I made the right choice in clothes then."

He looks at me with a raised brow.

"I didn't know you had it in you Angel."

We both laugh. Then I hold him tight. We don't need to protect ourselves from the cold but it's nice to feel his body pressed against mine.

So we get to the Lido. When we get off the gondola I can see Cordy and Lindsey hugging each other. I didn't know a simple boat ride would do the trick. Spike follows my gaze and sees them too.

"I guess we aren't the only one affected by the ambiance. It's either that or the damn cold." 

Spike jokes, but I know he's right. 

I take his hand and we walk around. We are in the wee hours of the morning but the streets are packed. Men and women are wearing costumes of varied styles from our historical clothes to aliens, from animals to cartoon characters. The frenzied atmosphere reminds me of the reason for this holiday: the last hurray before forty days of fasting or so it was in the past. 

The night goes by in a flash. The whirling of odors in the air is intoxicating. The murmur of sounds enlivens the night. The drumming of heartbeats appeases the demon. Every sense is satisfied in this rich and intense setting. There is only one hunger left to be satiated.

"Time to go back, Will."

My voice is low and wanton. My eyes must be tinged with gold because the demon is close to the surface. The night's mood so akin to nights long forgotten has rekindled the demon's lust for his childe, just like it has awakened the soul's hunger for his lover.

We leave Cordelia and Lindsey to the beauty of the city. When we reach the suite, we begin shedding our clothes. A trail of garments is left in the living room. We are naked before even reaching our bedroom.

I can't control the demon any longer and slip in game face. Spike knows that the soul can regain control at any moment so he's not afraid any longer. I don't have to negate my nature when I am with him. My William has given me acceptance, something I have never had from anyone else.

"Will, my beautiful Will."

I attack his mouth and I feel him morph too. Our fangs scratch and cut. Our blood mixes in our mouth and a sense of urgency takes over. The kiss deepens. I grab his hair and keep him close. I don't want to break our connection.

He is moaning and whimpering in my mouth. My hand moves over his distended stomach and finds his already hard cock. I play with the sensitive skin until he is begging me, pleading with me.

"Something you want, Will?"

"Angel, please. I want you. I want to feel you in me."

That's all I need to hear. I pick him up and bring him to the bed. He's lying on his side and I move in front him and start kissing him.

"Angel, enough kissing. Fuck me NOW."

"Aren't you the little tyrant? As you wish, my love."

I move behind him pulling his back to my chest. My arm rests on his stomach. He takes my hand in his mouth and slowly starts licking my fingers.

"I thought you wanted this fast, Will."

He snorts and I smirk.

I use the saliva-coated fingers to prepare him. I try to make it slow to prolong his pleasure but he is bucking against my hand pushing me to go faster and harder. 

"Angel, NOW."

I withdraw my fingers and spread his cheeks. I place my throbbing shaft at his opening and push inside. We have used this position a lot more now that his stomach make it difficult for him to get comfortable, however the tightness still surprises me.

I encircle his erection and we move slowly together. Two men, two demons joined together as one in the oldest dance of the universe.

I sense him tense. I know he is going to climax soon. I pull him even closer so that every part of our bodies is touching.

"Come for me, Will."

The words are enough to make him cum. He spurts his semen on my hand and his stomach. I continue pumping while my seed fills his insides. We lay there for a few minutes waiting for him to get his strength back.

"Let's shower."

"I don't think I can move Angel."

"Then I'll have to give you a bath."

"Not bloody likely. Let's get cleaned."

After the shower, I ask him to wait for me in the terrazzo. I return to find him sitting in a lounge chair covered by the thick blue robe provided by the hotel. I hand him a crystal glass filled with blood.

"You're going to spoil me, Angel. A man can get used to this lifestyle."

"I told you and I meant it. Nothing is too good for you."

I kneel in front of him. I'm wearing a matching robe. I take a little box from my pocket and give it to him. He opens it and just stares at me. I don't know if it's a good sign or not.

"I know we make claim every time we drink for each other, but I wanted something to represent our love in human terms. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Spike takes the matching gold bands in his hands.

"William and Angel forever. Why did you pick these names?"

"I can get them changed if you want. We can write whatever you like."

"No, I just want to know why these names, why not Spike or Will, or Angelus or Liam? Why these two?"

"I don't know. I guess they felt right. Liam was a bastard and he died long before you were born. Will was Angelus' boy. I know we loved each other back them, but we've grown, we're different, we are not them anymore. And Spike, I don't know. You don't act like the bad ass, Big Bad master vampire with me. With me you're William, smart, witty and full of emotions. As I said, it just felt right."

He puts the smaller band on his ring finger and then slips the other on mine.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Forever"

With a kiss, I echo his words: "Forever."

Part 13

Angel's POV

March, 2002  
7th Month of Pregnancy

"He's cheating on me. That's it, isn't it? Princess, you got to tell me. You know more about Angel than he even does. You would know. I'll beg if I have to. Just tell me if he's got someone?

"Spike stop begging. I don't know what he's doing but I'm sure he's not cheating on you. He has eyes for you and only you."

"You're just covering for him because he took you to Venice."

"Spike please, I am busy. I can't waste time with your nonsense."

"Lindsey, what about you? You hate the git. You tell me the truth and I'll kill him for you. Come on, mate, you know you'd love to see him dusted."

"William has much as I hate him, I don't think he's cheating. He doesn't have the balls. Besides where would he find somebody that would put up with him?

I have been listening to the conversation from the study Wes and I share. He doesn't know that I'm here. I don't think it would make a difference even if he knew. Spike isn't really known for his discretion. 

I know why he's so worried. Well actually he has many reasons. It's not like I was the most trustworthy sire when I was Angelus. The fact that he's seven month pregnant and thinks he looks horrible is another problem. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, but it's the truth. Of course, the surprise I am preparing is taking a lot of my time and many lies and this has spouted this new fixation with my cheating.

I go to the other room to stop him from harassing everyone. He is still trying to convince Lindsey to tell him about my indiscretions. I'm surprised that Lindsey didn't make something up just to annoy me. I guess he even was impressed by my surprise.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling? Is the baby being good?"

"Get away from me. Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you are my everything and I want to make love to you. I didn't think that taking you, carrying you and forcing myself on you would really be appreciated. Come on, I want to be with you."

"You just don't want me to find out about your side dish."

If he doesn't stop with this fixation, I'm going to tell him and fuck the surprise. Since he 'discovered' that I was having an affair, he's refusing to have sex. So now I am on my knees in the hall of my hotel in front of my friends begging for sex. God, and I worked so hard on the Mr. Stoic and Celibate Superhero image.

"Please Spike, I want you, please."

"You know I like it when you beg, luv. Fine let's go upstairs, but first I want to know where you are going every night."

"It's not every night and I leave only for a few hours. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Please, I am not covering anything. It's just...I can't."

"Then I can't have sex with you."

With this, he leaves the hall and goes upstairs. I guess I'll sleep in the other room again. This is getting so annoying.

"Cordelia, remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love him and want to make him happy even if it means no sex for another week. Did I get all of that right?"

"Yep but I can't stand it anymore."

* * *

It's been a very long and chaste week. Even though I have spent most of my time with Spike he refuses to sleep with me which means I am sleeping on a cot in another apartment. He is so going to have to make it up to me when he finds out.

"Are you ready Spike? We can't make Cordelia wait, she'll kill us."

"Tell me again why we have to go to some nancy boy restaurant with the bint and the lawyer. "

"Come on, we promised and we are going to be late."

That's when he finally comes down. My jaw drops at the sight. He is so handsome. His tight shirt shows the contrast between his distended belly and the rest of his muscular body. His eyes have a new glint of joy that seems to shine brighter by the day. He has a flushed look that reminds me of a deflowered virgin. The doctor says it's all the extra blood he is drinking to sustain the baby. I don't know if that's true but he looks perfect.

"I thought we were late. If you keep staring, we'll never get to the restaurant."

I take him in my arms. God, I want him so much it hurts. 

"I can't help it if I think my lover is too beautiful to be let out in public."

"Pet, flattery will get you everywhere except my bed."

Oh, I know I'll be in his bed sooner than he thinks, so I am not worried. I put my arm around his shoulder and land a soft kiss on his head. His arm goes around me and rests on my hip. I guess he forgot that he is supposed to be mad at me.

I keep glancing at him while I drive. I can see him tense every once in a while. He's petting his stomach to soothe the baby. I never though a baby could move so much. He shifts again.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"Usual, kicks, bruises, can't sit without getting a backache, but all in all I'm just fine."

"Come on, lie down."

A scarred brow shoots up. I smack him lightly on the back of his head.

"Stupid, I'm not looking for a blow job. I just want you to lie on your side to relieve pressure on your back. That's what the doctor told you to do, remember?"

Of course, if he's lying down, he won't notice that I am not going toward the restaurant but we're leaving LA. Unfortunately our drive will be an hour longer that it would take if we were really going to meet Cordelia for dinner. I guess I'll have to think of something.

I rub his round belly while I drive. I can feel the kicks. We're going to have a soccer player.

"He's pretty active tonight."

"She is always active. I don't understand why you are so convinced that it's a boy."

"I'm not convinced but I don't want to call the baby 'it'. In my times when gender wasn't known we would use the male form."

"Yes mate, and in your times you used to wear a wig. Join the 21st century, Angel."

"You didn't seem to mind my 18th century manners when we were in Venice."

I quip back and he shuts up. The memories of those four days soften his face. I can see him touching the gold band I gave him. He didn't mind at all. We keep talking and he doesn't realize that we are far away from the city. 

"We're here."

"This is not the restaurant."

"No shit, Sherlock. Come on, you'll love it."

I drag him toward the huge edifice. I can't wait to see his reaction. All of our friends are there. I made sure that the Scooby gang would be present. They would have staked me if I hadn't invited them. I open the front doors and I lead him inside.

* * *

Spike's POV

I get into that building and I want to cry. All our friends are present. But that really doesn't affect me, no it's not that. It's the dcor. It's a remake of the dining room/theater at Kellerman's. I don't know how he managed to recreate it. I can't stop the tears. I can't stay there and I run away.

I am sitting under a tree not too far and he's coming my way. This is all too reminiscent of how we got back together 7 months ago. He reaches me and sits by my side. His hand is lying casually on the small of my back but I can feel the tension running through him.

"We can leave if you don't like it."

I stare at him and I can see the hurt in his chocolate orbs. I caress his face with the back of my hand.

"I don't like it, I love it. I just couldn't stay there and start crying in front of everyone. I may be an expecting father but I'm still a vampire for Satan's sake. I can't break down in front of everyone."

"Let's take a walk, you can see the rest of my surprise."

We walk around and I am amazed how similar the landscape is. There is even a small wooden bridge over a small river. He must have spent a lot of nights driving around to find this place. 

"I accused you of adultery while you were arranging for this. You never said anything. I love you, you know that."

He takes me in his arms. I am crying and I am laughing. I shake from relief and desire. I want him. I need to feel his skin touch mine.

"I love you too, William. Let me show one more thing before we go back to the party."

It takes me to a cabin. Inside every piece of furniture is an exact replica of our cabin on Olympus.

"Do we have a bed too, luv?"

He chuckles.

"Yes, I wanted to spend a few days here. We need some peace before the baby arrives. We don't even have a telephone, so no visions and no fights."

"Do you think...Will the others..."

"William, you speechless? This pregnancy is really affecting your brain."

"Stop making fun of me, poof. I want to make love to my mate, if you have nothing against it. So what you say, mate? Quick shag before going back?"

I find myself pinned between the wall and his powerful body. His mouth is covering mine and I let out a moan. His hands are undressing me and I'm glad that his arms are holding me because my knees have failed me.

"God, I missed you Will."

He murmurs before his tongue dips into my mouth and I lose myself in his assault. I don't know how or when we got to the bed, I know he's never left my lips and that's enough for me. His lips travel from my mouth. The attack on my lobe makes me shiver. When his blunt teeth bite my neck my cock twitches in response.

He moves away and I whimper at the loss of contact. He prowls down my body leaving a wet path with his tongue. The warmth that surrounds my cock shocks me. His hand fondles my balls while the other rubs my stomach. I missed this. I missed him. 

His tongue licks the precum and I can't help bucking my hips. And it's good, it's better than good, it's ...painful. 

"What happened Will?"

"Contraction."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"You do that and I'll have to kill you, Angel. Just let me shift on my side."

I take the opportunity to position myself between his leg and now it's my turn to play. Angel doesn't miss a beat and his very educated mouth is attending to my own erection. Soon our actions are mimicking each other, licking and sucking in perfect synchronicity. Years of experience tell me that he is fighting to prevent his release. 

"Cum for me Angel." I say without abandoning his cock.

Soon I'm swallowing his seed as he growls in the ultimate bliss. I feel my sac tighten and my own orgasm is nearing. I sink my fans in his thigh and drink the blood of my sire, of my lover, of my mate. The thought is as exhilarating as his mouth and I explode into his accepting mouth.

I am now blanketed by his body and I would love to stay but I know we have to get up.

"Can we just tell them to go home? I don't want to get up."

"Stop pouting Spike. We have to make an appearance. Then we'll find an excuse to get away. I promise twenty minutes and we're gone."

He's still rubbing my stomach. He spends a lot of time doing that.

"God, you're stomach is so hard. What the hell happened?"

"Tends to be after an orgasm. I'll be fine. Stop worrying and start thinking of a way to get me out of that building."

When we finally get to the party, everyone is tactful enough to avoid my earlier tantrum, well everyone except Anya. She corners me when no one is around.

"I see hormones make you cry a lot. Cordelia said that it doesn't matter if you are happy or sad."

"Yes Anya. Let's just say that evil vampires shouldn't get pregnant if they want to keep their reputation."

"Don't worry about us. We wouldn't say anything. I just wanted to know, for me."

"Anything you want to share with me pet? I was your best man after all."

"Don't say anything to anyone, but I think I'm pregnant. I haven't told Xander yet, so don't go telling everyone."

"You're secret is safe with me. Congratulation, luv."

I smile. Poor woman, if she thought her transition from demon to human was difficult wait until she makes the next one from human to pregnant. Then again, Xander may find it even more difficult.

* * *

Angel's POV

The music starts playing and I can't help reliving our time on Olympus. It probably doesn't mean as much to him as it does to me, but I have to fight to suppress my tears at the memories. I can't even use pregnancy as an excuse. I can't believe that I have my soulmate in my life.

* * *

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you_

* * *

I see him come my way. He's smiling and he's radiant. I will never grow tired to kiss him and hold him. Touching him is becoming an addiction. I need to have my arms around him constantly, I need to have the connection every waking moment.

He indulges me. He probably hates it. Will was always the one to rebel to Angelus. He was Mr. Independent. It surprises me how much he lets me babying me.

"Pet, I can hear you brooding from across the room. I hope you're thinking of how to get me out."

* * *

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you   
I've been waiting for so long   
Now I've finally found someone   
To stand by me_

* * *

I crush his mouth as if my life depended on it. I can still taste myself in his mouth and my desire is renewed. I agree we have to find a way to get out.

"I think we have to get to the cabin first."

"Did I tell you how much I love you recently?"

"Angel I think you're losing it. I know I'm irresistible but you can't seem to keep your hands off."

He's right, but I am completely overwhelmed by my own feelings. I never thought I would love anyone so much. The baby is just the icing on the cake

* * *

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy   
Now with passion in our eyes   
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly _

* * *

"I think everyone knows how much I love you. I want you to remember that. How could you even think that I wanted someone else?"

"Sorry, I just don't feel as beautiful as you say I am. I'm getting so big and it feels so bad again. I guess I need a lot of reassurance. Forgive me."

My childe could always flirt. He would bat his long eyelash and give Angelus a languid look and I would be lost in him. The fact that now I am totally head over heals in love with him makes it even easier for him to manipulate me. He knows it and I know it but it's fine as long as we are together.

* * *

So we take each other's hand   
'Cause we seem to understand   
The urgency   
Just remember   
You're the one thing   
I can't get enough of

* * *

"Come on, I want to hold you if you don't mind."

"I never do Angel, but I think our friends are getting upset with us. First we leave them alone, now we are hiding in a corner. Let's mingle. You can still stay close enough to have me in your arms."

He's joking but I pretend not to understand the sarcasm. I wrap my arm around him and don't let go. We walk toward the others when Cordelia asks us to sit.

"Now that the two lovebirds have honored us with their presence, it's time to open the gifts. Come on Spike, you didn't want a baby shower but here it is."

He almost crushes my hand in his grip.

"You'll pay for this Angel."

"Before you go punishing him with no sex for another two weeks, he didn't know anything about it."

Thanks you Cordelia. She and Anya must have gone to the same school of etiquette and good manners. 

They start giving boxes and boxes of clothes and toys. Fortunately not one single item is pink or blue. I think Spike would have ripped their heads off if they used either color. When he opens one box Anya starts screaming.

"Oh God, you have to throw that out. A child can't wear PJs with bunnies, he'll have nightmares, I'll have nightmares."

Xander is at her side trying to calm the ex-demoness who seems more emotional than usual. I ask Spike if he thinks that there is something wrong with Anya and he smiles at me.

"I think the poor git will find out that fighting demons is easier than loving pregnant demons. Just don't say anything or Anya'll cut our private parts."

After removing the offensive item things come down once again. We open more gifts, we dance some more. We don't slip out but patiently wait until they are gone before returning to our cabin.

The next two days are spent loving each other. I want to stay here, but I know it's just a fantasy. Then I realize that the blond vampire standing next to me is my best fantasy.

* * *

Part 14

April 1, 2002  
30th week of pregnancy

Dear Scooby Gang,

There have been very strange things happening here in LA after the baby shower. I wasn't really sure who to talk to so I decided to write you. Please don't tell Spike because he'll get angry with me.

Everything started one night at the end of March. Love seemed to be in the air at the Hyperion. Cordy and Lindsey were disgustingly sweet with each other. Not the same way Spike and Angel are, no, more the 'should I ask you out on the first day' type of thing. Spike has suggested a few times that they should just shag and get it over with. Cordelia almost killed him for that remark.

Wes and Gunn are playing the dating game. Oh we are not supposed to know. Wesley gets all flushed if he thinks anyone sees them during their softer moments. Of course, it's difficult for me not to know since they have the apartment upstairs from mine and let's just say that the nightly noises include more than speeding cars and blowing sirens in the LA streets.

Angel and Spike have been their usual selves, they fight each other, they insult each other, they kiss and make, and finally they shag each other. They think they are being so coy. Let's just say that we don't watch daytime TV anymore. We wait for them to start their show. Of course we can't see them, but damn (do you think Spike minds if I say that, oh well) if the acoustic is not perfect. Everyone pretends to work and no one looks at me during our audio course in vampire lovemaking. But I can see Gunn touching his hand on Wesley's and Cordelia brushing her breasts on Lindsey's back. 

They keep telling me that I am too young to know about sex. Yeah I know, I'm little Dawn, Little Bit, a simple 15 years old girl. What they don't realize is that I will become a bleeding expert if they don't start soundproofing this hotel.

Anyway one night instead of the usual coupling, we hear fighting. Again nothing surprising however the fact that they come down still angry and without having shagged is really a first.

Spike walks down with his usual black attire: black jeans for pregnant women, black x-large t-shirt and his leather duster that only covers half of his belly. And darn, he still looks good. He looks even better when he is angry, his eyes are a darker shade of blue like the sea in a tempest.

Angel, well, Angel is wearing black. I guess vampires really like black. His clothes are softer, more expensive but he looks just as good. I wonder if they have matching leather jackets for a reason. But I digress. Okay so here we are all sitting around not doing much when Spike comes down and heads for Lindsey.

"I'll show you what bloody real vampires are made of." He tells Angel. Then he grabs Lindsey by the neck and kisses him. Not a sweet kiss on the cheek or a little pecker on the lip. No, this was a full blown 'let my tongue in so I can ravish you' kiss.

You would think that Lindsey would do something and he does. I can see his tongue snaking out to meet Spike's.

"Luv, I am going out. Do you want to come?" Spike's words are so seductive as they roll off his English tongue.

I think that Lindsey's knees gave out somewhere in the middle of that kiss and only Spike's arms around him are keeping him up.

"Come? With you? Yeah, I'll come." Our Lindsey is real smooth. I wonder how he ever made it through law school. Spike just laughs at him. Angel pretends that he is not interested so Spike leaves with very excited Lindsey in tow.

You can just imagine how heartbroken Cordelia was. Every word is accompanied by a sob. I'm so glad she hasn't moved in with us because it would have been horrible for her. We wait for them to come back but around one at night, I' m so tired that I go to bed leaving Angel in the hall.

I wake all of a sudden. I am not sure why. Then I heard them outside my door.

"Told you we could get in without using the front door, pet?"

"Yeah, but the sewers are not my cup of tea William."

"Hey, it beats facing that piss off wanker of my sire. So are you going to invite me in? You wouldn't be so cruel as to send me back to him?"

I know they are pissed, or at least what Spike says pissed means. Okay so they are drunk as skunks. They go inside their room and there is silence. I almost fall asleep again when the noises start again.

"William, yes, oh yes,"

"Lindsey please, oh God. Auch."

"Sorry, I've never done this."

"Don't worry, just relax and do what I say, luv"

"Oh please, yes, Will, yes."

"Ohyesgodyeslindseyforfuckssakeyes."

I have a pretty good idea of what's going on unless they are playing naked twister. I have read in a fiction that naked twister can do wonders for your sexual life. So I guess it still goes back to the same thing. After that, things quiet down however I am fully awake.

I manage to spend the day around the others without mentioning anything. In the afternoon I go back to my apartment, I really don't want to deal with Angel when he gets up. Unfortunately I'm not that lucky since he makes a point to come to me.

"Dawn, have you seen Spike?"

"Nope, haven't seen him."

Well, I am not lying. It's not as if I got up and opened their door to take a peek. I was tempted but didn't do it.

"You would tell me if you knew where he was?"

Okay, I think white lies really don't hurt. Besides I don't want to rat on Spike. I swear that Angel must be a living and breathing lie detector, or more precisely a unliving and unbreating one because he keeps looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"You know, I really need to know because he is pregnant and can't fight, he could be in danger."

"No, he's fine."

Shit, oops no cursing, but I really didn't mean to say that.

"Dawn!?!" Angel makes Giles sound like a kid.

"He's here at the hotel."

He flies out of my room and goes to Lindsey. See, he's not as dumb as looks. I go after him. I don't want him to stake Spike.

When he opens the door, I stay a step behind him. Spike and Lindsey are in bed naked. Spike is absolutely gorgeous. His pale skin and sculptured muscles remind me of those Greek statues. He's lying on his side and the bid belly makes him more attractive. His leg is slightly bent so I don't get a full view. But, God, Buffy was so stupid to give this up.

Lindsey is also sleeping on his back. He looks good too in a totally human way. His tan covers a more flexible skin. Don't get me wrong, he has plenty of muscles, it's just that vampire skin looks so much firmer. Spike's knee is on his crotch so I don't have a full view of him either.

"You two fucking little pricks."

So Angel doesn't appreciate the aesthetic beauty presented by these two male bodies, but there is no reason to shout. Spike opens his eyes and seems unaware of where he is.

"Angel?"

He turns to face his lover and I do get a full view. Buffy was really a big, big, can I say big loser. Lindsey is not bad either. Then he sees me.

"Fuck, Dawn, go away."

"Don't curse at me. Cover yourself and I'm not leaving. I want to know if I'm going back to Sunnydale."

When he sees that I'm not leaving he covers himself and Lindsey who is now awake and looks totally panicked.

"Why would you go to Sunnydale?"

"Oh, I don't know. Angel could stake you, send you back. Either way I'm going back."

"Angel, please, make her go away so we can talk."

Like Mr. Brooding can make me leave. I don't think he even cares at this point. I can see the gold in his eyes and I'm not sure if it's for Spike or Lindsey.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere until this is settled. How could you have been so stupid? I can understand why Lindsey would risk his life but you?"

All three men turn and stare at me. Spike is the first to talk.

"And why is that, Nibblet?"

"Well you are gorgeous, you are well-equipped from what I saw and if you have to die for a man what better reason that to lose one's virginity to you."

I can hear all of them gasp.

"What? Did you two look at him? He's perfect."

I move toward the bed and push the sheet away. Lindsey is practically drooling, Angel looses his closes as fast as his vampiric speed allows him to do. He jumps on the bed and starts kissing Spike while rubbing Lindsey's crotch.

I take the opportunity to take off my own clothes. Soon I'm in bed with three incredibly sexy guys. What a way to lose my virginity. Soon we are touching and kissing and licking and biting. Until Spike takes me and makes me his.

Well things have been kind of strange after that and I am not sure what to do about the whole experience, so I'm writing to you guys for advice.

Love Dawn.

P.S. Happy Fools' Day. If you thought even for a second that Dawn wrote this you are sicker than two horny vampires.  
Love Angel and Spike.

Part 15

April 2, 2002

"Do you think we were mean sending that letter to Sunnydale?"

"Please pet, you can't feel guilty over a Fool's Day letter. Beside would you rather tell them how we really spent Easter Sunday?"

"I can just imagine Rupert's face."

"Luv, I'm really tired. The baby is giving me more black and blue that you and Darla used to, so let's sleep."

Spike hates to sleep. If he could be up 24 hours a day he would. He must be really tired. I can also see the evidence of the baby's kicks. His abdomen is bruised. I lay down next to him. I'm not really tired but I know that the baby relaxes when I rub his distended belly. So I pull him close and start massaging his stomach. It doesn't take much before he is asleep. 

I can't believe this is William the Bloody, the Big Bad. He looks like an angel. Of course I know that looks can be deceiving. I stay there still massaging him but I can't help think at the past two days. Nothing we wrote in that letter was real but the real events were even sweeter.

* * *

2 days earlier

"I can't believe that you want to celebrate Easter. Angel, luv, we're vampires, we don't do Easter."

"Please Will, they are all so excited to spend a real holidays together as a real family. Besides you would disappoint Dawn."

I pout and he gives me a smile. Not a grin or a smirk, but an honest to God smile. And he's beautiful. I can't believe that a pregnancy would make him even more attractive. I move from my chair and go to him. I grab the back of his neck and pull him close until our lips meet. My other hand stays on his stomach.

"If you don't stop pet, I am getting naked again and I won't get out of this room until you shag me into the mattress. So what do you say shag or dinner?"

"Let's go or Cordelia will come and stake us. She even tried to cook."

He gives me this shocked looked and I start laughing.

We finally get to one of the apartments that we have turned into a living room, dining room, lounge combo. We all got tired of sitting in the lobby so we created this apartment. The table is set with the good china that belonged to Joyce and now is Dawn's. 

We're having roasted lamb with potatoes, or at least they are. Of course, Spike seems not to remember that he is a vampire and is eating with gusto.

"You're not eating, luv."

"I don't like lamb and potatoes, Will."

I know he gets annoyed when I call him Will in public but he hasn't stopped using all of his pet names, so we are even.

"You're Irish, poof. Of course you like potatoes."

"I'm a vampire. I like blood."

"Yeah and you have lousy taste there too. Pig's blood. Ewww."

"Stop teasing, you're getting spoiled on human blood. You'll go back to pig's blood once you give birth."

It's nice to be able to sit here and just joke around. Not too long ago all my holidays were spent hiding in my room, disconnecting from the rest of the world. Not with Spike, he embraces humanity. Even though he complains, deep inside he loves being around people whether they are food, entertainment or friends. 

I look around at our weird family. I guess after so many demons it's strange to be between humans, if Lindsey can be considered human. Lindsey and Cordy are playing the dating game. I still don't like him, but I have learned to trust him. Spike likes him though. He says that Lindsey just needs someone to pay attention to him. Maybe, as long as it's not Spike paying attention I really don't care.

Gunn manages to be by Wesley's side no matter what the activity. They pretend that nothing is going on but Spike and I know better. The smell of testosterone and arousal is intoxicating when they are around. I have to keep Spike away from them because he loses all control when they are around. I'll miss his hormones once the baby is born, not that his sexual drive was lacking before the pregnancy.

Dawn is becoming quite the lady. In eight months she has reached a maturity that is beyond her years. She is quite devoted to Spike and I know they would do anything to protect each other.

"Angel, you're brooding. Can we have a meal without you going into guilt ridden mode?"

"I'm not brooding Spike. I was just thinking that the Scourge of Europe and his childe are having Easter dinner with five humans."

"Right, and surprisingly the humans are not dinner."

Cordelia looks offended, but it's a part. She doesn't make a good actress though, because we can all see through it.

"Ewww Spike. How can you say that?" 

"Just stating a fact Princess. I'm not saying that I would drain you now, but a century or more ago, it would have been different. And the big poof here surely would have not let you live if he were Angelus."

"And I love you too, Will."

"Please Angel, like I'm lying. You bloody well know that I'm right."

He just keeps eating through this discussion. He doesn't stop until the humans are getting their coffee. That's when our mugs get filled with blood instead of that black liquid that Cordelia keeps telling us is coffee.

"I have a surprise for everyone."

You would think I just announced that I was human. Everyone is staring at me with their mouths open.

"What? I can't do something spontaneous?"

A chorus of sneakers follows my statement. I go to my room and return with huge chocolate eggs.

"What are these?"

Spike and Wes are the only ones who seem to have a clue. Okay, sometimes I forget that things are done differently in the States but I didn't have the patience to create Easter baskets for them. I figured the European way of giving chocolate eggs was easier and felt more like home.

"Cor, Angel, you got me chocolate. You only got me one?" He asks me with a raised brow.

"I have more in the room."

His eyes are wide and he looks like a kid at Toys R Us. The twinkle in his eyes tells me that he knows that I have ulterior motives in mind.

"You mean I can actually eat this."

They all look at him like he is stupid but I just nod.

"What else would you do with chocolate eggs, man?"

Spike opens the egg, splits it carefully in half and tosses the little surprise out. Then he breaks a piece and puts it in his mouth, his tongue twirling around it until it's almost melted. He stands up and comes toward me until we are standing face to face. His tongue dashes out and seeks entrance. I meet his chocolate covered tongue before fighting him for access to his mouth. We stay like this until I have removed every trace of chocolate from his mouth. He turns around to look at the people sitting at the table. They let their breath out in unison.

"That's what you do with chocolate eggs, pet."

He pulls away but I grab his arm and push him back so that my erection is rubbing his ass.

"Bed.Now." I growl in his ear.

"Peaches, you wanted to spend the day with your friend, remember? Besides I think I want to eat my egg first."

"You're going to be eating something else. Get you butt in there. Now."

I know everyone is looking at us but I don't care. Between the baby, visions and everyday life I haven't made love to him in a week and the taste of him and chocolate awoke every need in my body.

"If you ask so nicely..."

"Well guys, we are going. Bye."

I try to leave before anyone decides to question us but I'm not so lucky. Wes is the first to recoup.

"But it's only 9 o'clock. You just got up a few hours ago."

"I know Wes, but I am tired."

"Yeah watcher, Peaches is tired to see me with clothes on."

"Wiiilllliiiam."

"Angeeeeluuus."

Why do I even try? I should have just said that I wanted to spend time with him. It would have been less embarrassing.

"Don't blush, luv. It's not like they aren't thinking about sex too. Well, everyone except Dawn if she knows what's good for her. Maybe they'll follow our example and be just as lucky."

I kiss him again just to shut him up, but my body seems to have other reasons. I pick him up in my arms and carry him to our room. I toss him on our bed and he smirks at me.

"You're heavy."

"I'm pregnant. You must be getting old if you can't carry an extra 20 pounds, pet. Maybe you should just rest."

I throw myself on top of him and rip all of his clothes. It's not like he will be using them for much longer and he has plenty. I made sure of that.

"I'll show you who's old. I'm going to take you in every way possible until you can't move anymore and then I'll take you again."

I see his eyes darken in lust. His tongue is wetting his bottom lip. 

"You'll like that, Spike?"

He grabs me and pulls me up until we are facing each other. He attacks my mouth harshly, holding nothing back. He flips me on my back. Buttons fly everywhere and I'm shirtless. I guess he missed me too. I feel fangs scraping my chest. Superficial wounds that let my blood ooze out slowly and he laps at each scrap until it's closed. His hands are fumbling with my belt. I slap him away and do it myself. He lowers my pants and boxers just enough to free my cock. I swear I'm as hard as steel. He deepthroats me and I can feel his face against my balls. My eyes are closed and I just give in to his assault. His tongue begins to tease me while his throat muscles work to make me even harder.

"Oh God."

He manages to laugh without leaving his chosen place and the vibration sends shivers through my body. He moves away and I whimper at the loss. Before I can voice my displeasure, I can feel him position my shaft at his entrance. Suddenly I'm surrounded by him. My eyes shot open and he's still smiling, but I smell blood, his blood.

"Are you okay, Will?"

He starts moving again still looking at me while his muscle spasms around me, working me. His thrusts become faster and faster. His ass touches my sac with time he slams down. Fast. Hard. I can't move. I still have my pants around my thighs and I don't have the control I want. I'd like to pause to get them off but he's not having any of that. His hand goes to his member but I push him away so I can milk him. Soon his opal release covers my chest. He clinches around me and I follow him sending my seed inside him.

"I thought I was supposed to fuck you."

"No luv, you said that you'd shag me in every possible way. We just took care of one."

He's lying again on his side. Only position he's really comfortable nowadays. I just stare at him, his warm eyes, his sarcastic mouth, his incredibly sexy cheekbones. 

"What?"

"Nothing Will. I was just thinking."

"You're brooding again?"

"No, I was thinking how lucky I am to be with you." I start kissing his hardened belly. It gets so tight when he climaxes. I want to make sure that he relaxes before we start again.

"Are you really okay? I smelled blood. Are you sore?"

"Please Angel, I'm a vampire, a little blood is not going to kill me. And don't worry, I'm not sore, you can still fuck me." 

I think it's time for dessert, the sweet one for now. I go to the closet and come out with two chocolate eggs.

"Maybe you can have your chocolate while you rest."

"Maybe I can have my chocolate while we shag, luv."

That' s my Spike, a true multitasker. I pull him closer to me and kiss him.

"Maybe you should rest."

"You're bloody kidding right. The baby starts kicking like she's training for the World Cup after I orgasm. I couldn't rest if I wanted to. Chocolate is a stimulant too, but I'll take my chances."

He starts breaking the chocolate. I follow the dark sweet to his mouth and I want to eat it straight from his own mouth. Time, he needs time. I have to repeat this little mantra in my head to avoid jumping him. So I keep the conversation going.

"Still convinced it's a girl?"

"I have no clue, but it balances every time that you call the baby a 'he'. Now luv, I remember someone promising me sex or maybe I should go ask Lindsey."

He's teasing and I go along with him. I am finally certain of him and us. I can't help staring at his tongue and the way it moves in his mouth tasting the melting egg. Time, needs time.

"Maybe we should invite him to play with us since you don't have any stamina. Always nice to have a little blonde in my bed."

The pillow hits me before I finish the sentence.

"Don't even try it, Angel. I mean Darla, Buffy, me, now Lindsey. Who's next? Anya."

"I'm not that brave Spike."

He chuckles. I can see all brown chocolate coat the inside of his mouth and I can't stop any more. I kiss him forcing my tongue inside his sugary mouth. I moan or he does, I am not sure. He grabs my hand and presses against his shaft. And by God he's hard as a rock already.

"Where are you going for Satan's sake?"

I pretend not to hear and go about my business.

"Get back here, you ponce, and finish what you started."

"Always impatient, Will. Look what I got for you."

I start pouring the warmed chocolate on one of his nipple and lick it thoroughly while his tongue cleans my chocolate covered fingers. I repeat the process on his other nipple. Then I dip my fingers in the warm dark liquid and begin to paint his body. Soon mindless patterns are displayed on him. I begin licking each line. He's moaning and I see traces of pre-cum on his member, but I don't pay attention to it.

"Stop teasing, you wanker and get to it."

"It's not nice to be so demanding. I may get upset and stop altogether." 

I'm teasing mercilessly but I can't believe he's always so horny. If it were up to him, foreplay would be taking our clothes off. He tries to flip me over once more to take control.

"Not this time, Will. You'll just have to be patient."

I push him on his side and begin to paint his back with the chocolate and start licking once more. I'm glad I'm a vampire or I would develop diabetes with all this cocoa. He doesn't stop his pleading. He's not really begging, he's ordering and threatening. And this is so not helping my mood.

"Please Spike, for once can't we play instead of just fuck?"

He turns around so fast that for a moment I forget that he's 8 months pregnant. His splendid blue eyes are transfixed on me.

"Don't you understand, Angel? I love you, I want you and I need you. It's not just a fuck. I need to know that no matter how ugly or how big I get you still want me and protect me. I need to know that I'm still a master vampire but also I need to know that I'm still your childe. Yeah, the kissing and the petting and the whole foreplay thing are nice, but it's not what I want and need now. You did the courting thing when I was a woman, you did the seducing thing when we come back from Olympus. I know we're equal, but for now I need my sire. Can you understand that?"

And I do understand. No matter how much we pretend to fit in the human world, we are still vampires and the demons inside need something different. He needs the safety of his role as my childe. I never gave him that, but I'll be damn if I'll fail him again. I put the chocolate away. The hell with the human ways. 

I spit on my hand and insert two fingers. He's still stretched from our first coupling. He's already moving to meet my hand. His eyes are darkened with lust and we don't break eye contact. His hand grabs my cock and works it as only he can. His fingernail scratches the slit and I feel the demon coming out. 

He doesn't stop his knowledgeable attention until I am in full game face lost in the feeling of ecstasy caused by his inventive hands. I kiss him, my fingers always playing with his quivering channel. He runs his tongue over my teeth paying particular attention to my fangs.

"On your knees, boy."

I swear my words almost make him cum. I slip my wrist and let my own blood coat my erection. He morphs at the smell of his sire's blood. My cock is pressing on his puckered hole and I have to hold on to his hips to prevent him from impaling himself. 

"Stop moving. We do it my way, Will."

He turns and his eyes have an intensity that burns me. 

"That's right, baby. You'll take me slowly and fully. I am going to ride that beautiful ass of yours until you can' t take it anymore and then some."

I feel him shivers under my strong grip. I start touching him making sure that it's from pleasure and not any discomfort that the baby is causing. When I am certain that he's fine I push my member in stopping as soon as the head goes through his ring muscle.

"Oh God, Angel, more"

I'm happy to oblige. I push a little more. I can feel the friction. The little blood I used is not enough and soon his own blood is mixed to create the necessary slickness. The smell makes my demon hungry for more. I move again, inch by hard inch until I'm fully sheathed inside his receptive body.

I hear his gasp. I give him time to adjust before I start moving. I pull out almost and slam back in. His moans are a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. I wrap an arm around him and push him up. He turns around just enough to give me access to those succulent lips. My other hand goes to his cock. He's mine, totally and completely. 

We start moving together, lips still locked together. I know I'm hitting his gland because he's become incoherent.

"Like that, Will."

His answer may mean something in some demonic language, but I'm pretty sure it means 'Hell yes and if you stop I'll kill you'. I don't need a translator to know what my boy wants. And I don't stop. I push in and out while my hand moves through his length. 

I can feel him tighten but I also feel another need. He tilts his head until I have full access to his neck. I bite him at the as of his neck until I can drink his inebriating blood. I push my own wrist to his mouth and he latches on like a baby to his mother's nipple. The circle is complete and is our joint essence that pushes over the edge.

It takes all my control not to fall on top of him. Instead I lay on my back pulling him close to me. My hands go to his stomach to relax his now hard uterus and our over stimulated baby.

"Better Will?"

"Much. You don't mind if I sleep now, do you? The will is there, but the stamina sure isn't."

I chuckle. My boy, my lover, I never thought I would feel so happy with him, but I'm glad I found him again. I kiss him softly.

"Sleep well, love."

* * *

Present

I waited for him to fall asleep before trying to get some rest but he must have woken up from his tired looks the next day. He didn't sleep too much last night from what he told me so I'm staying here next to him, still massaging his stomach. Tonight, I'll stay awake to make sure that my boy gets the need the rest he needs. I promised I would protect him even if I have to protect him from this baby and its overactivity. He's my boy and I love him.

Part 16

April 22, 2002

Angel had to go to Nevada for some slaying. Now the PTB are giving us interstate jurisdiction on the frigging demon population. Anyway, I decided to go with him and they have been the worse four days of my existence.

Now I know why pregnant people shouldn't travel. My back feels like a truck went through it a few times. My legs look like I've followed a strict steroid diet from how swollen they have become. The contractions are becoming a constant experience. Doctor says that they are a preparation but I still don't give a damn. I'm a fucking vampire I should not feel so lousy. Thank Satan we are almost home and I'm almost due.

"I swear I'm going to kiss the effing ground like the Pope when we get home."

"You're not Catholic. And I don't think you can bend that much."

"Shut up. I want to see you as big as a whale."

So we keep arguing for the rest of the way. It's not even a fight. I think we just do it out of habit. We finally reach the Hyperion. I can't wait to just jump in our tub and not move until I'm ready to give birth. Of course, nothing ever goes the way I want.

"Angelus tell me why everyone is standing in our home. I'm tired, I want to take a bath and lay down. I am going to kill somebody if you don't get them out. NOW."

Okay so I'm not behaving as I should, but I really don't care if the Scooby Gang decided to pay a visit. I love these humans, but I'm on the brink of tears. I am too tired to deal with anything. Another contraction hits me and my hands fly straight to my stomach. Angel pulls me close and I hide my face in his embrace. Two more weeks and it's over.

"Why don't you go up? I'll keep them company while you take that bath. Maybe you'll feel better afterwards."

Of course, even his idea is impractical. Before I even reach the stairs they are on top of me, hugging and kissing me. I'm so tempted to morph and just scare the crap out of everyone but I guess it wouldn't work.

There should be some kind of handbook to give friends of pregnant people with all the do's and don'ts. Don't appear uninvited to a very pregnant person's house for dinner. Do send take out to said person's house. Don't just hug, kiss and pet a swollen belly. Do send plenty of ice cream and hand creams and bath creams. 

"Hey Bleach Wonder, I bet you missed us."

"Yes, Xan, luv. Missed you like the plague. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Angel, pleeeease."

Okay so it's not fair to put on him but who said I'm fair. Lindsey takes me hand and pulls me toward the stairs. Angel growls. When will he understand that I want him and only him.

"Come upstairs. We have a surprise for you."

"Okay, but only for a moment."

Angel moves close to me and puts a hand around the back of my waist pulling me close to him.

"I love you, Angel. Stop worrying."

"I know, but I like to have you close to me."

We finally get upstairs and they tell us to go into our bedroom. They must have gone insane. My surprise is my bedroom. I stopped trying to understand humans a long time ago.

"So now can I go take a bath?"

"Come on Spike, humor them. The quicker you let them show whatever it is, the quicker you can lay down."

When we finally get to our room they show me a door. I may be pregnant but not crazy. That bloody door was not there before our little trip.

"Open it. What are you waiting for?"

So I follow Dawn's advice and open the door. They push me in first and Angel's body is pressed against my back. They turn the light on and I start crying again. It's beautiful. I turn to face them and they are all smiling. So is Angel. I guess he was in on this one.

"Thanks guys. This is...incredible."

And it is. They have created the perfect nursery. There is a white crib. The changing table is spray painted with green colors. They put two rocking chairs. On the side I can see an area set up for the feeding. But what is absolutely breathtaking are the walls. The ceiling and the upper part of room is painted sky blue with the sun and some clouds. At the bottom they have painted flowers and grass. It looks almost as good as the real thing.

"Xander came up with the idea for this." Angel whispers in my ear.

So maybe I'm being I little to demonstrative for an evil vampire but I can't help hugging the young man.

"Only a glorified bricklayer could do all of this. Thanks."

"No problem man. I thought if the vampires can't take the kid to the park, we'll take the park to the vampires. Just a few things left to do but in a day or two we'll be done."

We finally get everyone out of our room with the promise that we'll go down as soon as the pizza arrives. I lay in bed immediately. Angel scoops me up against his own muscular body.

"Is that another contraction?"

"Yes, I can't stand it anymore, pet. I am not supposed to feel so lousy. These past weeks seemed to have lasted forever. I just feel so strange."

"I know Will. I wish I could make it better for you. It's almost time and then you'll be back to your usual self."

His words are underlined by soft kisses along my neck. He slowly moves to my shoulders. His hand moves up and down my spine.

"Luv, I don't think..."

"Just relax. I don't plan to ravish you. I just want you to feel better."

"Ta pet."

His hands start moving again and I feel the tension ease out of my body. I almost fall asleep when Dawn comes up to call us.

"Tell me again why I am putting up with these humans."

"I think because they are your friends Spike."

"It was so much easier when we could just eat them."

He chuckles but then he becomes serious again.

"It was easier. I'm just glad that I have you to share my existence. With my soul, I didn't fit with the demons and the guilt wouldn't let me be close to the humans. And now I have you, soon a child and plenty of friends. I think it more than makes it up for what we have lost."

I kiss him and I realize how the small things are the ones the mean the most. The gentle kisses, the warm caresses, the loving hugs, the calming smiles, the understanding gazes. I never thought that two vampires would be so grateful for these small gestures. 

We finally get up and go to our new dining room. They are already eating. When they see us they prepare two plates with the pizza and two mugs with blood. The look on Angel's face when he bites that pizza is comic. He still looks at food with suspicion.

We talk for a while. Everyone is relaxed just like one big dysfunctional family. That's when Anya stands up and clears here throat.

"Now that we are all here, I want to make an announcement. Xander and I are going to have a baby."

The cries of joy encase the room. It was about time that she shared that bit of news.

"Fangless, you don't seem too excited for us."

"Xan-pet, I was when I found out. I had time to get used to it."

I give him a big smirk and I can see him trying to figure out what I mean.

"When?"

"Pet, I knew before you did. Did you think my best friend would make me wait to hear the news?"

He flips me but he has a smile on his face. I'm enjoying this little gathering but I really can't sit anymore. It hurts, I hurt.

"Angel, I really don't feel up to this. I'm going downstairs."

Of course he follows me. He hasn't let me sleep alone in a while. He knows that just his presence calms me and his touch seems to sooth the baby. I fall asleep in his arms. 

When I got up this afternoon I felt even worse than I did last night. I hope these two weeks go by quickly. 

"Spike, Wes and I need to go downtown. I shouldn't be long."

"Are you going slaying demons or paperwork?"

"Paperwork. Wolfram & Hart sent new papers about the hotel and we're going to check them out. Why?"

"I like to come with you. If I stay in here with all these people I'll go insane. Pleeeease."

I'm pouting but I really can't stand being around so many people at the moment. They used the door in the hallway to reach the nursery but the noise is been horrible. Besides, they are always hovering over me and I hate it. 

"I don't see a problem with you coming if you feel up to it."

"I feel up to taking a walk at noon if it helps me get away from all of them."

So we leave. It's the end of April and the days are getting longer but today it's been dark and raining so we don't have to worry about direct sunlight too much.

We actually manage to get the blueprints and all the other documents that Wesley wanted to get. It's almost closing time when we finally get into the elevator to go home.

There is something strange in the air. I can't quiet place it. I ask Angel and he senses it too. We don't have to wonder for long.

"Bloody fucking perfect. That' all I need to get stuck on an elevator during an earthquake."

"Sit down, Spike. It feels like a big one. We may be stuck here for a while."

I do as he says. I was ready to go into a long tirade of curses and insults but the frigging contraction took the breath that I don't need away. Wes is on the phone trying to get someone to answer us. I don't think he'll manage to get the help we need in time.

"Oh shit, shit, shit."

"What's wrong Will?"

"What would you say if I told you that my pants are wet and I didn't pee myself?"

Angel is wearing this blank look on his face. How can he be so oblivious to simple things is beyond me. Wes is looking at him like he's retarded. I can't help a grin through the contractions.

"Angel, he means his water broke."

"And we have a winner, watcher."

I can see the light bulb finally go on in his head. However a new fog seems to overtake him. I would have so much fun pointing out his limitations if I weren't in such excruciating pain.

"But...but you're not due for another two weeks. You're wrong."

So he's officially panicking. He's the father, he's supposed to panic. I'm not however supposed to be stuck in an elevator and in labor while my partner decides to become a mindless idiot.

"So what do we do now? We have to get you to the doctor. How? When? How?"

I give him this murderous look while clutching at my belly. For Satan's sake, he's a vampire, he's fucking Angelus, Scourge of Europe and he's babbling like an insecure teen-ager.

"Shut the fuck up Angel. Get the knife in my boot."

He does what I say but he obviously doesn't like the idea. If he even understand what my idea is. From his stare, I think his mind is blank or more likely it's on overload. 

"What? How? Natural?"

Okay, so it seems that his verbal skills have left him right with his cognitive ones.

"Angel, luv, please pay attention. I am not delivering this child naturally. You are using that knife to cut me up and take the baby out."

"You want me to cut you? It's not happening Spike."

"Listen to me. We can't deliver this baby naturally. God knows what would happen. But you can cut me and we both know that I'll be fine in a day or two."

His eyes go from brown to gold and back to brown. I can see his inner turmoil.

"I don't know if I can do that again."

I take my time trying to find the right words. I don't want to scare him from doing this, however the pain and pressure tell me that we have to do it and quickly before the baby decides to come out some other way.

"You're the only person I trust completely in the world. I know that I'm completely safe with you. You know how to use a knife better than any vampire or human I know. Just a cut, take the baby out and we are fine. ARGHHH. And if you don't do it right now, I'm never going to have sex again, you stupid wanker. ARGHHH."

Okay I didn't mean to add the last part but it's really time to get on with it. He's still thinking about it and I grab the knife from his hands and press the steely point on my body.

"You can't do that Spike."

"Then do it already Angelus."

"Do you want me to do it?"

I didn't think the watcher had the stones for it. He may be the finally solution.

"Do you know what you're doing, pet? I really don't have the time to give you a crash course in cutting up people."

"How difficult can it be, right?"

I don't know who is trying to convince, but at least he has the guts to do it. I really wanted Angel to do this for me but I don't think I'll get the choice.

"No Wes, I'll do it. I've done it plenty of times, that I should still remember how it's done."

I can see Angel's shaking hand move toward the knife. He presses the knife without cutting, uncertain.

"Luv, listen to me. You're doing this for love. You're not hurting me. You're not Angelus."

I think he understands that he won't have to feel guilty about this act. This is so different from all the times I got hurt at his hand. He finally makes an incision. I try hard but I can't suppress the scream. And shit I don't remember knives hurting so badly. I guess it's been a while since Angelus has played with me.

"I'm trying to make it as painless as possible."

And he has tears in his own eyes. Wes is still kneeling next to me. I think I just crushed one of his fingers. I can feel Angel's hand inside my body and it's sick and revolting and wonderful at the same time. I can smell my own blood. Then I feel like a piece of me has been ripped from me. God, it hurts, but I smile at the little being in Angel's hands. My baby.

"You were right, it's a girl."

He hands me my daughter and I'm crying shamelessly now. Not because of pain, but because of the immense joy I'm feeling.

"Angel, remember to take out the sac and anything else that may be connected with the baby."

I'm glad Wesley is here. I don't think we would have thought about that little part. 

"What if I take some that I shouldn't?"

"It's not like I need my organs anyway."

We are both laughing and crying at the same time. His lips meet mine. Our daughter snuggled close between us.

"Angel, you better do it now."

So his hands are once again inside my open body. The pain is still there, but the joy makes it bearable. They use tape to close the cut. My healing abilities should kick in soon enough. 

"Do we have a name for our daughter?"

I thought about it. Many names swirl in my mind but one seems to be foremost.

"Katherine."

"Like my sister."

"Like your sister, luv." 

The look he gives me is priceless. Then Angel pushes his open wrist to my mouth.

"Drink childe, it'll help you heal."

With those words and acts, all our bonds are recreated. He's my lover and my sire. I'm his lover and his childe. We are both fathers of this tiny creature that sleeps peacefully on my chest. I now have the family I always wanted.


End file.
